Dance With The Devil
by MickiTheMouse
Summary: Chi Matsumuri, new, but rumors fly fast. Tamaki has drawn-tricked-her into the Host Club and now she's testing out Kyouya's theory, and being a 'dog'. Renge's labeled her as the "Hard to Get" type, leaving who to break that down? Why, Hitachiin Hikaru.
1. Anonymous Abominations

**_A_** is for

**_[A]_**nonymous **_[A]_**bomination…s

0oOo0

"Did you hear?" Voice high as a piccolo.  
"What do you mean?" Voice like a cheese grater on metal and rock.  
"That's her! Duh."  
"The new girl? That's pretty obvious." Annoyance, scoffing.  
"No, you moron. Haven't you heard the rumors?" Glaring, suspecting she was just insulted.  
"No, whats up?"  
"I hear she only got in because her dads a doctor-saved the principal's life."

"…Kicked out of her last school…"

"…pushed a teacher down the stairs…"

"Her mom designs Fairytale Endings!"  
"That's so cool!"

"Her mom is beautiful. So sad she didn't inherit that beauty, though."  
"Yeah, pity she's so…"  
"Atrocious, ugly?

"…secret spy!…"

"Such a _whore_."

So, now I was a multitude of things. A secret spy-false. A whore-extra false. I pushed a teacher down some stairs-way off. Atrocious, and ugly-I was pretty sure that wasn't true either. My mom designing Fairytale Endings(a well-known fashion line)-true to the core. Dad's a doctor-true, again. Dad saved the principal's life-not true(and I got in as an honor student, thank you). Rumors, I decided, circulated fast.

Frowning, I glanced at the gossiping teens among Ouran High. School for the rich. I sighed as a girl who looked a year older than me giggled, looked at me, and then back to a boy beside her before she whispered ecstatically into his ear.

I was lost, again. Damn school was bigger than it looked-half the class rooms were probably going unused. Brushing some brunette locks from my eyes, I craned my view across the corridor. 1B was nowhere in sight-unsurprisingly-meaning I definitely needed to find it because the bell rang in only ten minutes. Frowning, I quickened my pace in the search to find my class.  
A matter of twenty minutes later, I was still wandering aimlessly to find 1B. Glaring around the hallways, I struggled to keep myself from bashing my own head off the wall. To my immense luck, I had managed to find 1A. Not that it did me too much good, though.

Frowning, I glanced around, shrugged, and strode into the classroom. The minute I walked in, 90% of the class was peering at me in confusion.  
Finally, the teacher looked to me. "And that is-ah, who are you?"  
I gave a normally polite smile, "Matsumuri, Chi. Please feel free to call me Chi."

"Your in my class?" I almost laughed at how startled she was.  
"I believe so. 1A?" She moved to some papers on her desk and shuffled through them.

I always had been a good liar. And I was damn tired of running around.

"Oh… Well, please take a seat while I contact a…" she trailed off, and I hummed as I trailed to the back of the room.  
Frowning, I fidgeted for a while, the murmurs were starting up again. I was already trying to sink into my chair-maybe this wasn't a good idea-when two redhead popped up, leaning dangerously close over my desk.  
"What did you say your name was?"

I paused, giving them that look. I was rather sure I had seen them sometime before, maybe I was imagining things. "I just said it."  
"I wasn't listening." grinning, leaning even closer. I made a face.

"That's very rude." he chuckled, the other twin tilted his head to the side. I glared. He grinned. I twitched. By now, rather sure they were both just really big creeps, I was leaning back in my chair to avoid them. "I was bored, why would I be listening to the teacher?"  
I sighed, "Idiot."

"Oi, oi, I'm not an idiot." Offended, he scowled at me and I gave a sarcastic smile before shaking my head. He glared. I glared. The other twin looked between us in confusion, that or surprise.  
"Matsumuri Chi."

"Chi-chan," he purred, leaning uncomfortably close(he'd come around the table). "And what brings you to our classroom?"  
The other one was at my side now, whispering in my ear too. "We could make this fun for you."  
"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, cut it out."

Relieved when they moved away slightly, I looked to the brown haired girl in front of me. Confused, I tilted my head to the side and decided not to question her attire. The twins were muttering something to each other now.  
"Ah, sorry about them." He-she-looked embarrassed. "They tend to be-"  
"Charming? Charismatic?" the second twin cooed.

I made a face, scoffing, "Annoying?"  
They pouted at me-I had to admit, it was really cute-and whined to the brunette. He merely brushed them off, holding out a hand to me, I stood. "I'm Haruhi."  
"Well, you already know my name. It's a pleasure,"

The twins were giving us that peculiar look again, muttering under their breath. Actually, that plotting was worrying.  
"Ah… Haruhi?" I mumbled, slowly sliding behind him.  
"Mm?"

"That worries me." I pointed a finger at the twins, who grinned back, waved, and slinked off to the side easily.  
"Doesn't it worry all of us."

0oOo0

I had been had! Tricked! Nicked! And… And… Dragged into the Host Club! The world was mad, positively mad! Scowling, I crossed my arms and glared. Tamaki, despite heading the plan, was smiling and trying to reassure me that the devils wouldn't cause much trouble. And that they were all nice. And that nobody was a-  
"Your all perverts. Rich. Fucking. Perverts." I hissed, plopping irritably onto the couch.

I was far past reasoning, like this. Haruhi looked painfully sorrowful, Kyouya was smiling in a scarily placid way, Hunny was grinning and waving at me, Mori was giving a slight smile. Tamaki was profusely sulking. And they were grinning. They had the gall to grin at me. I cast them a 'I swear on my life I will make your lives Hell' look.

It all started when…

_-flashy back-_

_"And who might you be, my princess?" Flattering, creepy, reminded me of those twins from class._  
_A rather handsome, tall blond was smiling down at me, offering his hand. I was much too surprised, and too busy suppressing a blush, to return the gesture. He smiled and began pulling me gently along anyways. Startled, I picked my pace up to walk with him._

_"C-Chi Matsumuri."_  
_He stopped, making me stop, turned to me and bowed. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. The pleasure is all mine, beauty." Princess? Beauty? What kind of prank was this shit?_  
_"Ah… Right, yeah."_

_"You must be new," he was practically spinning me down the halls then, and I was getting dizzy. "I haven't seen such a pretty face around here before.""I…" I grimaced "I just transferred to Ouran yesterday…"_  
_"Ah! How joyous! And what class are you in? How do you like it here?" So energetic, hyper, outgoing. Obnoxious._  
_"1A,"-I never said I was supposed to be-"And it's not… that bad."_

_He was leading me to a door, smiling and charming his way through. As flattering as it was…_  
_"So, my beautiful cherry blossom princess-"_  
_"Cherry blossom princess? Woah, wait." He had managed to actually get me to the door, and was opening it while I was distracted. A rush of light and voices came as he pulled me inside._

_"Now, that," I said to the blond "is just creepy. It's a bit too far from charming and sweet, and it's passed into creepy and pervy."_  
_He began growing mushrooms in the corner immediately, muttering to himself. I caught a 'Why does everyone always assume that?' from his corner as all-too familiar voices came in._  
_"So the boss actually chose her?"_

_"Well," Tall, black haired boy with glasses. Creepy black book… "She is a perfect candidate."_  
_"Kyouya? You hang out with those two?" The distaste in my voice was clear._

_"Mommy?" Hikaru chided,_  
_"You know Chi-chan?" Kaoru sounded surprised, still chiding though._  
_"It's not Chi-chan to you two devils…" I paused, considering, "Mommy?"_

_Kyouya, shooting the twins a glare, informed me that 'Mommy' was him. Instantaneously, I was bent over in laughter. Apparently, nobody else understood my fascination with this, or it's hilarity. "Ow, ow, my stomach hurts!" I cried. He glared. "Oh…My… Kyouya…Uncle would… Flip if he knew… they called you…" I managed between laughs, before laughing out a 'mommy'._

_"I don't believe my father with will hearing about this. Lest your father-" He stopped there, sending me one of those calculating looks that sent chills across my spine. I stopped laughing._  
_Straightening, I cleared my throat and coughed before turning my attention to anyone else. Haruhi smiled slightly at me, and I gave a questioning look. "no offense, Haruhi, but…" I made a face "Why are you in Host Club?"_

_Tamaki was already jumping to his beloved clubs defense. Something about it being to make all young ladies happy. I muttered a 'Why am I here? Why me?' before Kyouya smiled at me, gesturing with his hand._  
_"We just need your help with a few…" his glasses caught the light, hiding his eyes. "tests. Besides, we need a new dog."_

_"You could be our new toy." Hikaru purred, coming up unnaturally close behind me. Kaoru joined him, and I had to tell myself I was not holding back a blush because of their actions._  
_"A really pretty toy, too." Kaoru murmured in my ear._

_Then, their words actually registered to me. I put a sarcastic edge to my words. "Yes, I totally want that. It'd be great."_

_"Then we'll just…" They were far too close, hot, sweet breath tickling my neck. I felt myself flush, and cursed myself mentally. I ducked, making a dash for the door. "Oh, no." Two arms each caught my arms, pulling me back and sandwiching me between them. On either side, topaz eyes gleamed mischievously. "Your not going anywhere, Chi."_  
_"Now that you're here…" Kyouya smiled slowly, as if this plan would destroy the world. It very well could destroy mine. I flailed desperately, trying to free myself. "You might as well stay."_

_-it ends-_

And that was how I got tricked into coming into the host room, thereon being tricked into helping the Host Club. I really hate Tamaki. And Kyouya. And those devils. Idiots, the lot of them.

0oOo0

A/N;;

So, I decided this had to be done. Yeah, I know, the plot seems shoddy. And yeah, I know, I tried something different with the writing and spacing. Got a problem? I don't much care. =3 Naw, I care. Just not about your problems with my story. If your going to review, make it nice. -cough-review-cough-

ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
V


	2. Beggining Blessings

**_B_** is for

**_[B]eggining_** **_[B]lessings_**

0oOo0

Frowning, I fidgeted beside Haruhi. She glanced at me, and I scowled, adjusting myself again. I glanced to the girls in front of us that kept giving me those looks. I was pretty sure they didn't like me. I think it might've been because I was already hanging out with Haruhi beforehand.

"So! Haruhi-kun, how are things at home?" I wondered why that was a necessary question-just because she was a commoner didn't mean anything. While they got on track of a conversation I crawled sneakily over to where Kyouya was scribbling something down, peeking over the table at him.

"Kyouya?"  
"Hm?"

"Why is Haruhi… I mean…" I screwed up my face at him, sitting down across the table, exasperated.

I had been there for the whole club time, meaning I had to sit through lots of incessant chatter and annoying girls. I shot him a look, and he raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why is she working here?"  
It was at that moment, a twin popped over my shoulder with a; "Who's working here?"  
"Haruhi." I scoffed.  
"Haruhi is a boy." That was another twin, leaning on my right now.  
"No," I frowned "She's a girl."

"Hey, Haruhi!" I was rather sure Tamaki had been eavesdropping too. "Since your so manly and strong," he grinned, striding happily over. "let me take the tea for you!"  
Extremely confused-watching as the last of the customers left, promising to return tomorrow-I eyed Tamaki snatching up the tea and spinning away.  
"Why does everyone seem to think you're a guy?" I questioned, poking the brunette in the side. I couldn't tell if she was surprised or my question or annoyed at the Hosts. Both, I think.

The twins and Tamaki continued to compliment Haruhi on her 'manly' ways, and I frowned, further confused.  
"Look at this face." I stuck my finger on her cheek, prodding lightly. "This is most obviously the face of a girl. You guys are ridiculous. Besides," I snorted, sitting comfortably on the couch, "I've gone through a lot of that book of yours, Kyouya."  
Hunny blinked up at me, head adorably tilted to the side. "Hey, Chi-chan, how have you had time to look through Kyo-chan's book?"

"Oh, I did it last week while father was still making arrangements."  
My cousin shot me a dirty look, and I waved happily from the couch. Well, I had been happily on the couch, until a cry of "MOMMY~!" rang through the room and I fell face first in surprise. From my new position on the floor, I saw Tamaki whining to Kyouya.  
"Well, Chi is my cousin. She was staying with my family until last Friday."

"Hey," the twins chorused as I stood, they both had an arm around my shoulder, leaning toward Kyouya. "You never told us you had a cousin," I was pretty sure that was Kaoru.  
"Especially not a cousin coming to Ouran." Which made that Hikaru.  
"It wasn't relevant, you never asked." He shrugged, and they exchanged a look.

"I'm rather glad he didn't. It's not a big deal."

At that, even Haruhi was shooting me a look. Actually, Kyouya gave me a withering look, before scribbling something down again and I sighed. I frowned, stuck my tongue out at them, and turned towards the door, holding up a hand in a wave, back to them.  
"Where are you going?" Hunny, bouncing forward.  
"Curfew. Dad's having a party, 8:20 Kyouya. Your parents are dragging you."  
"She has a curfew?"

"Yes. Not that she ever stays in past it."

0oOo0

"Make it so damn hard to climb out a window." I muttered, wriggling under the only partly open window. The bars above it prevented it from going any higher. "Why aren't you down at… the… party…" a sigh "Again?"  
I frowned, pushing myself back into the room with a 'humph' and turning to see my aunt eyeing me from the door. I smiled slightly at her, scratching the back of my head and straightening the teal fabric of the dress. "C'mon," she sighed "You can't expect me to go down to that party?"

"I do." Aunt Lee was already ushering me out the door, fixing me hair, scolding me. "Your father has suitors for you…" I stopped listening.  
Suitors. Which meant? Arranged marriage. I scowled at her, even as we approached the 'suitors'. My scowl immediately switched to a polite smile as my father sent me off to dance with them one by one.  
The first was tall, black hair, smiling, near violet eyes. "Your father told us a lot about you." I narrowed my eyes. "Doubt I can deny any of it."

"You, are much prettier in person."  
"You, are bad at flattery."  
He whisked me off to the next hastily, he was blond, green eyes. "Mitsu Kaishi."  
"Well, Mitsu-san, it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Chi."  
"Are we on a first name basis now?"  
"I would rather be on a first name basis with my fiance." cue the charming smile, hand moving farther down my back.  
I twitched, "Your betting high on yourself, there."

"You doubt me?"  
"I doubt everyone."

Twenty minutes later, and nothing had changed. I was switched between suitors, and back again. Talked to my father-he definitely wasn't pleased with my warding them all away. The next to last suitor was blond, blue-violet eyes, charismatic and very recognizable. I nearly toppled over in surprise as he began gently twirling me around.  
"T-Tamaki-!"

"Kyouya suggested we come and relieve you."  
"How long have you-wait." I glared, raising a brow. "We?"  
"The twins, Hunny, Mori-"  
"What are you all doing here?" I hissed.

"Well, at first it was just me. And then Hunny…"  
I listened less and less as he happily went on, watching my father out of the corner of my eye. He was talking to a woman who hair was an oddly familiar color. My gaze was directed back to Tamaki when he whisked me into a tall, black haired teen's arms. I gave a faint smile to Mori, who returned it carefully.

This dance, thankfully, lasted in silence. Before the song was over, my father excused me and we went to his study. Alone. I flinched when the door closed, the taller man looming before me. "Is something wrong?"  
"Who did you invite to this party?"  
"I… I told someone about it, and they showed up. But that's it."  
He smiled, proud. "I'm proud. Glad to see you know who to make friends with."

"What?" I was, truthfully, confused.  
"The Hitachiin could be very helpful to your mother, and the deals we could make…"  
I blinked. "Good suitors too…"  
"What!"  
"Is there something wrong with them?" father gave an amused hum.  
"N-no. But… ah… I just…" I stammered for an excuse. "Have my eye on someone already."  
Who? Well, I could figure out that much later. At the time, escape was a much more important goal.

0oOo0

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" I asked sweetly.  
"Yes?" They purred in unison.  
"Get the Hell off of me."

Both boys were practically draped on me where I had fallen asleep on a couch, and they were that 'annoy her with extra closeness' thing again. Blushing, I tore myself away from them and adjusted my shirt. I still refused to touch that yellow monstrosity they called a dress. I even went to lengths of telling the counselor and nurse I was 'Allergic and deathly scared of the color yellow.'

Tamaki was there to save me, luckily, and unluckily. "You two devils leave my new daughter alone!"  
"New daughter?" They chorused, giving me one of those looks.  
"New daughter!" I snarled, turning on the man who was hugging me and nuzzling me.

"Yes, yes. I have made a discovery!" Probably his real feelings toward Haruhi, "And you are taking position of my daughter!" he seemed so happy, I couldn't possibly say-  
"No."  
"But…But…Chi~!"  
"No, Tamaki."

I tugged myself away, sitting back down onto the other couch and glancing around. Haruhi had popped out early, as she had to make a sale, and Kyouya was observing in amusement. I rolled my eyes, bored, and turned to leave. "Right… Well, I've got this thing…" Not.

Next thing I know, I'm being carried bridal style towards the door. I squeaked slightly, before looking up to see-who else?-Hikaru smiling down at me smugly. I was, in fact, wearing a skirt that day so I desperately scrambled to ger out of his arms. They only tightened as he pulled me closer to his chest.  
"A-ah."

ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
V

"Afraid someone's going to look up your skirt?"  
"This. Is not. Funny."

We were stared at until he managed to get me outside, where a limo was waiting. He smirked, and the door opened from the inside. "Your not pushing me into that car."  
"I wasn't planning on it. I'm going to get in the car like a normal person, and your going to sit on my lap."

When he did just that, I was surprised to find Haruhi in the limo, scowling at everyone. The remaining Hosts, including those we had just left-were waiting calmly. "What the…?"  
"They've kidnapped us." The other girl explained, giving Tamaki a cross look. He smiled. The limo started moving. "Let me down."  
"Would you rather sit on Kaoru's lap?" He pouted, and Kaoru smirked at us.

"No!" I whined, "But this isn't comfortable at all." He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "It's not that far."  
The rest of the rather short ride consisted of listening to Tamaki make me his daughter, Hikaru and Kaoru tease me, Kyouya make plans, and then? Well, the doors opened and I scrambled frantically out onto a sidewalk. "Thank. God."

"You have to thank God for us?" Kaoru purred in one ear. I jumped.  
"How sweet, Kaoru. Our new toy likes us." I jumped again. Blushing, I whipped out a retort.  
"I'm not an object, one. Two; you are ridiculous. Now," I smiled "Where are we?"

Smirking, the twins wound they're way in front of me. "You would be much less irritating if you smirked less." I informed them, tilting my head to the side. The scoffed, before dragging me forward, and covering my eyes with something.  
"Gah! Haruhi!"  
"Tamaki-se-"  
"Don't call me sempai!"

"What are you idiots doing!" I yelped, lifted into the air again. A voice against my ear not only freaked me out, but nearly gave me a heart attack. "It's a secret."  
"What is?"  
"Where were going."

A matter of ten minutes later, squirming and assaulting-mostly verbally-the person carrying me, I gave up. And was promptly set down on what felt like sand. I frowned, crossing me arms and turning, before reaching up and pulling off the blindfold. My suspicions were confirmed. A beach. I nodded, then took in the prettiness of it all.

Turning to my right, I looked Hikaru over for a second. "Hey, Hikaru?"

"I'm Kaoru." He gave me a look, and I blinked a few times, surprised. "You are mostly obviously Hikaru."  
"How would you know, Chi-chan?" Kaoru raised a brow, leaning on his brother.  
"You act differently. Plus… I don't know. A look in your eyes, I suppose."  
They exchanged a meaningful look, and Hikaru frowned. "What?"

"I… It doesn't matter."

I sat myself down by Kyouya, under an umbrella, on a towel. "You guys came here because of last time. Right?" The corners of the raven haired boys mouth lifted slightly and he gestured to the Hosts whom all seemed to be having so much fun it should nearly be illegal. I smiled too. "That's nice, actually. Seems nothing is going wrong."  
"Oi! Chi-chan!" That was Tamaki and Hunny, the blonds grinned at me from two different places. "aren't you going to get in?"

"No bathing suit."  
"We have some already out for you." The twins, with their Cheshire grins. I smiled.  
"Thanks, but maybe later."

They pouted, stripping themselves and headed towards Haruhi. "When are you going to tell them?" He seemed so placid. Kyouya glanced sideways at me. "Tell them what?"  
"That your deathly scared of water."

"And ruin their good time?" Actually, I was more worried about being dragged into the water. Too good a day to ruin their fun, then. Besides, what could go wrong? Everything.

0oOo0

_A/N;;_

_ So, this is the next chapter. Ah, your all expecting the same thing next chapter, right? No? Tell me in reviews~ Also; this story has a basic plot, but you'll never expect all the twiwsts and turns!_  
_REVIEW~_


	3. Calming Calamity

**_C_** is for

**_[C]alming_** **_[C]alamity_**

0oOo0

Must…resist…urge… to kill the… Twincestious beings…

I made a face, observing the suits in front of me. I wasn't swimming anyways, so they were completely unnecessary. I turned to the two boys plotting behind me, they immediately grinned, gesturing forward. I rolled my eyes. "I am not touching any of these."  
"Please?" Hikaru, coming up on the left and giving me a rather adorable puppy-dog eyed face.  
"Chi-chan?" Kaoru, doing the same from the right.

I was, admittedly, having a hard time resisting. I fidgeted under the looks they were giving me before sighing and waving them off, trudging forward. "Bastards." I grabbed the first one I saw that seemed decent and not frilly, before slipping it on. Teal eyes set in a firm glare, I began headed for the exit when I realized they were talking. About me, perchance?  
"Why do you think Kyouya-sempai wanted to come out here?" He'd suggested it, then?  
"Maybe it was for Chi-chan."

"Maybe… Think he's going to bring customers in, too?"  
I suspected a shrug. "If he does, it would get in the way of the test."  
"Well, why would he use his cousin?"

"Kyouya gets what Kyouya wants."

I took that chance to walk out, towel tied around me, and smiling. I whacked them both on the backs of the head before proceeding to where Haruhi was sitting with Hunny and Mori. Both twins looks rather disappointed, and trailed after with double frowns. After sitting, careful to make sure I had the towel situated, I joined in the conversation. This conversation went from playing, to needles, swimming, and then riddles. "Haruhi?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

She blinked a few times, tapping her chin. "Because Po wrote on both." As one might guess, that was right. Even my fellow brunette was blinking in surprise at the boy who had answered. "Oi, Hikaru, how'd you know?"  
He sent me one of those looks that reminded me that the boys in the Host Club were nothing like they seemed. I smiled briefly at him, which he returned, and for some reason I felt my ears burning. I hate blushing. I gave one of many practiced lies when he nearly persuaded me into the water.

"I don't fancy swimming, myself. I much prefer being warm. And dry."  
That was true. Actually, no. I wouldn't do that to myself. Lie, I mean. I had made a promise with myself on that one.

0oOo0

Wriggling uncomfortably, I watched the Host's screwing around in the water. Grimacing, I rolled my eyes at myself. I was the idiot too afraid of water to swim, anyways. Sighing as my phone rang, I flipped it open to hear a string of laughter on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hello Hosts!" Phone to her ear, right in front of us, was a girl. She was on what looked like a circular pedestal, grinning down at us all as she snapped her phone shut. I put my down slowly. She was pretty, and looked to be cosplaying.  
She was pretty, nice, outgoing. Going on an on and on. About? Somehow this all being like a manga;

"The Hard-To-Get girl! What type does she go for?" A dramatic sigh before she went on describing the 'Plot' and taking into account all the Hosts' personalities. Types. I didn't know much of the Hot Club or the Hosts, but with the way this was being described…

"Products." I said aloud, tilting my head to the side at her and my cousin. People were people. Not products. By now, everyone was paying attention. The girl-Haruhi had just called her Renge-had stopped to stare at me. "That's… disgusting."  
"What?" That was Tamaki, and Renge, in unison.

"You talk about yourselves as if your products." I screwed up my face. "Disposable. Now, I would expect that from someone in the family." I paused, gesturing to them. "Good strategy, I must admit. Though, it is a bit… crude, perhaps."  
I noted the way everyone seemed to take into account I wasn't what I much seemed either. Kyouya smiled slightly, eyes hidden, and asked Renge what she happened to be doing there.  
"Kyouya! I am your manager," came as a surprise to me "And as such, I should check in on all the Host Clubs events."

"This isn't quite an event."  
"Not yet it's not!"  
I suppose that's when all Hell broke loose.

Renge had taken the liberty of getting guests-hadn't thought she was that bright, at first-and now the Hosts were entertaining them rather happily. "Ew." I muttered, eyeing the twincest act the twins were putting on again. Those girls seemed to fall all over it. Why was I even there?  
_'Better than being alone, isn't it?'_ I didn't recognize the voice at first. _'Forget about me?'_

The answer was no. I could practically see her, my age, lighter hair, darker eyes. Cigarette in hand, smirking a rather haughty smirk. She had always liked the 'commoner' things. Dark, misunderstood, lower. Not that I really considered it lower.  
The real question? Why was she there? In my head?_ 'Only because you want me to be.'_

I glared at the apparration. I didn't want her there. _'It's your head. Shouldn't you have some control by now?'_ No. _'Pathetic. As always. Still,'_ I hated her._ 'It's sweet to know you think of me.'_ I didn't. I never thought of her. _'Then why am I here?'_ That was my question.

"Oi? Why are you glaring at me?" I was rather sure it was Hikaru in my face, making me squeak and fall backwards from lack of personal space. "…Did you just-?"  
"-Squeak?" Kaoru came from behind, making me roll to the right before sitting up again with a huff.  
_'Cute.'_ Oh, now that was ew. _'You're breaking your promise~.'_ I didn't get it, she always spoke in riddles. I had grown to like riddles. _'You've done that before, though, right?'_ Ouch. That hurt.

"Are you still insisting on staying-"  
"-Out of the water?" They were doing that finish each others' sentences thing again.

I shook my head, but stayed sitting. They were eyeing me, as if something was wrong. I waved them off after a moment, watching them make some other poor-not to them-girl blush and squeal. I wasn't sure if I was glad or not. Being a toy wasn't appealing. _'Keep telling yourself that.'_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and tilting my head curiously to the side when Renge-seemingly from nowhere-came up to me. "Don't you swim?" She was smiling, but there was a certain look in her eyes I didn't like. Cautious, I scooted just a little farther back.

"Not often, no."  
"So you can swim?"  
I took the liberty of ignoring that last question. The answer was no, but if only she could get the fact that I didn't plan on talking to her through that skull of hers… She was doing it again. Damn creepy smile. "What?"  
"What what?"

"What are you giving me that look for?" I snapped, rolling my eyes. She shrugged innocently, taking to crouching in front of me. Ignoring her, I let my eyes wander to all the girls. There had to be at least a hundred of the little buggers.  
Next thing I know? Someone is picking me up and practically dragging me towards the water. In my surprise, I did the first thing I could. Namely? Flail until I managed to hit whoever it was in the face. "Stop squirming, you hit me."

"Of course I hit you, you baka!" I snarled, suddenly aware that the voice belonged to Kaoru. "Kaoru, let me down! I do not approve!"  
"Who ever asked if you approved?" We were in the water now, and-despite my fears-I managed not to completely freeze up.  
"Chi-chan!" Hunny was bouncing in a floaty right beside us, grinning at me as I flailed. "Did Kaoru manage to convince you to come swim with us?"

"No." I pouted, crossing my arms in my awkward position. I could see Hikaru from here too, looking like the cat that had swallowed the canary. I grimaced, before being set down in the water. That was when I froze up.  
It kind of felt like I was shaking, because I was trying to move, but my body wouldn't. I knew I must've looked pretty bad when I noted both the twins and Hunny eyeing me. I clenched my jaw, doing as the last therapist-lasted three hours, five days, before he got fired-in for five, out for three. In for five, out for four.

It wasn't working.

_'Of course not. It never does.' _I stiffened further, _'Didn't you ever listen to dad?'_ No. _'He was right you know.'_ A sick, pedantic bastard. _'Oh come now, you can't still be sore about that?' _Of course I was._ 'You always are.'_ I blinked a few times, then noted that I was, in fact, shaking.  
"Takashi, could you…?"  
"Right."

And then I was being thrown over someone's shoulder-this was getting real old, real fact-, and soon enough plopped down on my towel. I still couldn't move. The minute I could, I was burning with embarrassment, and anger. "Damn it, Kaoru!"  
He looked faintly surprised, and Hikaru-beside him as always-narrowed his eyes.

_'It's not his fault, you know.'_ But it was. _'He was just trying to make you loosen up.'_ Not that it worked. _'They have no idea what's wrong with you,'_ I wouldn't let them. _'It's your fault. Stop being such a baby.'_ And it was, my fault that is. I stood, attempting to stop my shaking, turned to Kyouya and frowned.  
"I'm going to the hotel." He nodded, putting a hand briefly on my shoulder before I shook him off and made to call a driver.

0oOo0

The rest of the Hosts arrived a few hours later, all looking just as alive as before. Then, though, I kept myself to my room and Haruhi's. Why? I was pretty sure I didn't want to explain it to any of them, and Haruhi didn't pry. "Haruhi?"  
"Ne, what is it?"

"I… Thank you. You know, for not prying or anything."  
She smiled, shaking her head. "I have a feeling that when your ready you'll tell me."  
Either she had really good feelings or a really nice hidden ego. "Probably not." she glanced up at me "Sorry, but I'm the only one who knows, and anyways it's unimportant."

_'Ah-ah. Don't forget about me and dad!_' You can't forget nightmares.  
"No it's not."  
"Huh?" Two different conversations were hard to maintain.

"It's not unimportant."  
"Haruhi, trust me, it is."  
She made a face, "Chi-chan," I was surprised, I never used any suffix, getting attached made it easier to get hurt. "We were all worried about you. Nobody knew what was wrong and Hunny got Mori to take you to your towel." I didn't want to lose anyone again.

"Remind me to thank him." I paused, "Kyouya knew."  
"He was just as con-"  
"No. He knows, he just doesn't know."  
"You mean, he knows, but he doesn't know the specifics?"

"Precisely."

A pause, and she smiled. "We all thought he was going to kill Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun."  
"Your smiling. Why are you smiling?" But I was too.  
"It was funny to watch, actually."  
"Lets just hope he doesn't really kill them, ne, Haruhi-chan?"

It was her turn to look surprised, blinking a few times before smiling. "Don't worry, I'll call you Haruhi-kun in public." We laughed. It was admittedly nice, being able to talk to someone again.

_'You used to talk to me all the time. Remember?'_ It worried me, her voice not going away. _'The first time you really talked to me? I remember your first crush-he was nice.'_ I was waving to Haruhi as I walked down the hall a ways, to my room. _'Shame, though, we moved away before you could tell him.'_ It had been sometime in middle school._ 'Kind of reminds me of-'_ I would kill her if she said it. Why? Because I knew she was right. _'...But your over him, isn't that right?'_ Yes._ 'Because you don't need anyone.'_ Of course._ 'That's pathetic._'

I knew that already. She had always been right-I hated that about her. I threw myself backwards onto my bed, hair splayed out around me.  
_'I can't believe you,'_ I couldn't believe her, either. _'I thought you were done with that.'_ Again, I was confused. _'Lying to yourself. You still do it so often, though.' _But I was, I didn't. Besides, she shouldn't know about that.

She was already dead when I made that promise.

0oOo0

A/N;;

Thanks for all the reviews~ You lovely people will have to wait until the end of the chapters for responses, much easier that way for me.

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan ;; Sorry for not getting to your Ch.1 review, I was too busy flailing because of my first reviewer. And, as predicted, I'll probably have 26. If not, it'll be more.  
Keep on keeping' on~

Megan May ;; I'm very happy you think it's beautifully written-I've never gotten that compliment before. Keep on reading!

MyLifeInWhole ;; Yes, I'll try. Glad you enjoy the story, too.

poison innocence ;; Thanks for the review =3! Next chapter, as promised, and the fourth is coming soon.


	4. Delicately Delectable

**_D_** is for

**_[D]elicately_** **_[D]electable_**

0oOo0

As it was, nobody asked me anything about he incident the rest of the weekend, or when we went back to school. In my mind, it never happened. So, I found myself sitting on the couch in the Host Club again, watching with mild interest as Hunny-I had designated Mori that day, they were always together-offered some girls cake.

I was, in truth, a tad disappointed. It might've just been me, but everyone seemed to cautious around me now. I frowned, stood, and glanced around. Haruhi caught my eye for a moment, confused, and I just shook my head before heading towards the door.

I shouldn't have expected myself to be so- '_Calm? Your worried, it happens.' _Not to me, never to me. _'It's a secret we all have them.' _Had**. Had.  
**I turned on my heel, venturing over to Kyouya and tapping him on the shoulder. He paused in his words, turning his back on two rather jealous looking girls. "Kyouya-niichan?"

I had taken to that for him, it was a long story. "What is it?" As always, unbothered.  
"I want to do something. For the Host Club, I mean."

"Why?"  
"What?"

"You have no reason to help with anything, and I doubt you could." Brutally blunt, as always. I gripped his arm as he turned away from me, and his head turned back, eyed narrowed slightly.  
"I come here every day, gone on trips with you even, and never pay a cent. I get bored too, you know. Besides, I know someone's secret, shouldn't I have to pay for that-"

"We'll discuss this later." was the way he ended my argument.  
Hunny, despite entertaining customers, managed to shoot me little looks that told me he knew something was off. I caught Mori's too. Within the next couple hours, though, everyone was done leaving me to sit and wait for them to change.

"Well?" Kyouya, standing over me, glint in his glasses.  
"I want to be a host."

A pause later, everyone was leaning around the couch to stare at me. I opened on eye to see Tamaki muttering sadly about 'his daughter' and such. I rolled my eyes again, sitting up. "What?" The twins sounded incredulous.

"I. Want. To be. A Host."  
They laughed at me. I clenched my fists, standing and glaring defiantly. "What's so funny!"

"You could never-"  
"-Be a Host."

I took a threatening sep forward, ready to slap them myself, when an arm curled itself around my wait, and a finger lifted my chin up to look into near golden eyes. Hikaru. "It would never work."  
"You can't pull that off." He leaned forward, lips close to my neck, "Not with this body, your face. The girls would see right through you." A dead whisper, the only sound besides Tamaki trying to tear through Kaoru to get to him. Immediately, I shoved him away.

I told myself the redness of my face was anger, and gripped Kyouya's collar to drag him to my height. His eyes widened a bit as I whispered into his ear, let him go, snatched my belongings up, and stormed out.

They were in for Hell tomorrow.

0oOo0

"Welcome." Rose petals in my face, slight scowling, avoiding choking on rose petals… Same old, same old. I managed to smirk at least as I entered the room, hands shoved in my pockets, and paused in front of the Hosts.  
"Oh. It's just a guy." the twins, that damned unison thing again. I glanced lazily around, eyes dragging over them with a rather odd kind of scrutiny.

"I'm lost." A pause, I rolled my eyes. "I was wondering if this is the third music room?"  
A hand snaked around Kaoru's shoulder, and Hikaru grinned a me. "The sign says so, doesn't it?"

I nodded, stepped forward a few times and gave a pleasurable smile their way. Leaning forward, standing on my toes, I moved my head between theirs, "I wouldn't believe everything you read."  
Tamaki was staring blatantly now, as I turned a 180 and moved back in front of them. Bowing, I couldn't help myself a snicker. "Excuse my interference, but I came to observe the Host Club today. I've heard you all work," I mustered up a dark smile, innuendo in my words "_wonders_."

_'You would know,' _Having received no answer, I straightened and eyed the Hosts closely. Haruhi looked a tad suspicious, adjusting the majority of her weight to her foot, Hunny and Mori looked unnaturally serious for a second and Tam-

"Of course!" He was guiding me carefully to a table, offering me sweets, drinks-all of which, were denied. I sat there a majority of the time, watching the various Hosts and heir oddly enticing acts. Disgusting came to mind, and products yet again. A one point, a girl probably a year my senior came over, smiling shyly.

"Are you a new member of he Host Club?"  
I paused, looked casually off to the side, and then directed my gaze back at her. "No."  
"W-why are you here, then?"

I smirked again, leaning towards her, and pulling her gently down so that I was whispering in her ear, "I don't know. Maybe to see you?  
Immediately, I resumed my previous position, smirk aloof, somehow hard. I noted cautiously that Kyouya was scribbling something down again. I blinked, turning my gaze back to see he girl still blushing profusely and twiddling her thumbs.

"Well?"  
"If… If you come here a-again or something… I'll see you, right?"  
"Yeah, maybe."

I was definitely going to use Renge's classification to my advantage._ 'This is all wrong. Your supposed to end up the princess remember?' _I had given up that dream.

0oOo0

"Did you collect all the information-"

"Kyouya, can't I just cut my hair? This wig is extremely frustrating." I frowned, completely ignoring Tamaki as I tugged at the black locks of hair coming from where brunette strands would usually be. He gave me a withering look, and I held up my hands in 'defense' before sighing. "I could always…" I made a face "I'll stick with the wig."

The silence trickled on for a moment before I sighed and looked around, grinning brightly. My immediate thoughts were 'Oh! Tea!'. Before I had a chance to get that far, I had another thought. Still grinning rather brightly, I turned to the twins and tilted my head to the side. "Oi, cat got your tongue?"

Obviously, Tamaki hadn't caught on. He was pointing back and forth, turning to Haruhi. She looked to be explaining everything to him, at which poin the just kind of squealed and tackled me into a hug.  
"My daughter is not going to dress up like a boy just to-"

"Senpai, let me-can't breath-go!" I hissed, whacking him off.  
"What type-" Twin numero uno.  
"-could you be?" dose.

"Hard to get." I put my hands on my hips, glaring at them. "Renge gave me the idea." They exchanged a glance, before giving those Cheshire grins and whispering to each other, then smiling at Kyouya. It was unnerving, the way they looked. I was rather sure I was the canary.  
_'And they, are the cats.'_

0oOo0

"So, Chihiro-kun, why did you join the Host Club?" Pretty blond, sweet green eyes.  
"Not much a reason."  
"Oh…" She was blushing again, "Well, will you tell me?"

A smirk, leaning towards her with a devilish look. "Lets see how far you get first, ne?"

0oOo0

"This is ridiculous!" I laughed, half bent over with them. I had changed into my usual attire, out of the wig and boys' uniform. "How could they like that shoddy act?"

"Shoddy is right." If I didn't know better, I'd say Hikaru was mad.

I shook out my hair, running my fingers through it quickly and hen making a face. My father had called earlier-there was someone he wanted me to meet. On the upside? I wouldn't be bored. Downside? I already knew he was trying to set me up again.'At leas he's giving you a choice. Not just some random creep.' But wasn't love anywhere in the equation? 'Was it ever?' No.

0oOo0

He was old, wrinkled, and scary. Black hair slicked back, dark eyes set into a firmly narrowed position, and his mouth se in a scowl. Somehow, I thought of Kyouya. A really… really old Kyouya. I eyed the man carefully before looking to my father, confused.

"This is Matashi Ichiwa. A business partner of mine." I frowned. "Were going to America soon, and-"  
"We?"  
"Me, you, and Matashi-san's family." I couldn't control my breathing.

"We? I…"  
"This is an amazing opportunity-for you as well."

I stiffened clenching my fists, wanting to lash out at anything._ 'Remember what dad always says? Don't let anyone know what your thinking.' _I smiled, excusing myself quickly, before heading up to my room. _'Sounds fun, though. Can't wait to see America.'_ I hated her so much. Kiri was smiling now, watching casually from the wall. I grabbed the closest thing I could-picture frame-and threw it at the wall.

The glass shattered and she smiled at the broken pieces. _'Oops. Always liked that picture.'_ It had been all of us, a while back(when mom wasn't always traveling) sometime near Christmas._ 'Your going to lie to them all, aren't you?' _Of course, what better to do?

I was always best at lying_.'Pretty good at keeping secrets too.'_

0oOo0

I didn't want to move-really, I didn't-but at this rate it seemed that wasn't going over so well. My father had made a deal with me. I would have an extra two months here as opposed to him-leaving tomorrow. Until he arranged for my departure, I would be staying with Kyouya.

"Tono, Chi-chan is being too quiet."  
"Is something wrong?" It was weird, having them lean over me, looking nothing but serious.  
"No. Well, yes. But no." They looked a bit confused. I coughed. "Girl problems."

Hikaru leaned closer, frowning. I found myself caught between blushing and scowling at him. He opened his mouth to say something when I ducked away from him and made for he door. "Curfew."  
Halfway down the hall, I realized something. "Forgot my bag…"

"…don't think it's working, Kyo-chan."  
"I was hoping someone would have made more progress by now."  
"Oi, Don't look at us. Were trying as hard as we can."  
"I still don't see why you had to use Chi-chan as your test subject."

"Yes! Why my darling daughter?" So, he was still in denial. I had to work on that.  
"You were in on it too, Senpai! And you said-"  
"B-but! That was before she became my darling daughter too!"

I could imagine the collective looks he was getting.  
"Senpai."  
"Hey, maybe we should go see her this weekend?" How dare one of the twins suggest that!

A pause, and a 'hm' from Kyouya. "She'll be at my house this weekend-"  
"Why?"  
"-and I would prefer you all stay as far away as possible."

Another whine of "Why?" from the twins.  
"Her father-my uncle-is going to America for a while."  
"And she's not going with him?" Mori sounded surprisingly stern.

"Well she'll-"

I frowned, opening the doors then. Immediately, the talking stopped. Twitching, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things from the couch before giving a quick wave. For a moment, all the pairs of eyes followed me, before Hunny bounced up to me. "Chi-chan! We thought you were going home?"

I smiled, patting his head, and shaking my own after a second. "Yeah, I just left my bag, senpai."  
"You don't have to call me 'senpai', Chi-chan! Me and Takashi would rather just be-"  
"I know, I know. Sorry. Hunny."

Grinning, he bounded over to Mori, grinning and opening his mouth to shout something involving cake before dashing over to a table. I shot Kyouya a glare, obvious for the reason, at which point me waved me off to talk to the Hosts.

I wasn't sure whether to be mad at him for nearly telling, or happy that he would lie. Why? I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I fidgeted, looking back once at the doors and couldn't help my lingering thoughts.

0oOo0

_'What do you think the test is?'_ A pause, she sighed. '_Don't ignore me._' I grimaced, covering my face with a pillow and screaming at the top of my lungs. Kyouya's house had soft pillows. A moment later, a maid rushed into the room, staring at me wide eyed. I glared.

"What?"  
"You…I-I just… you screamed?"  
"And?"

Stare blank, I turned my head towards her. She blushed, apologized, and scurried backward out of the room. I probably shouldn't have been so rude. She was only worried. I glared at the ceiling. Kiri was mentally killing me, babbling on and on and on…

I stood, grabbing the yellow dress and slipping it on, adjusting it just so. Aforementioned, accused monstrosity was tight, a bit too much so, but surprisingly comfortable. I eyed my reflection for a moment, tugging gently at me nearly waist length brunette locks and frowning. Haircut. I'd have the driver take me there first.

I brushed out my hair, twisting to examine myself. Ojisan(_**A/N**;_ Uncle) had made me wear this damned thing. Something about being proper for school. Besides, the counselor had consulted him on my fear of yellow that didn't exist. I was down in the limo-separate from Kyouya's, as requested this morning-and asking my driver to take me to get my hair cut.

He did. And nearly ten minutes later-I was definitely late then-I was in the middle of getting my hair cut. Kiri was surprisingly silent, and when I was done-opening my eyes to the mirror-she gasped. I barely heard her above my own;  
"Wow"

It was chin length now, layered, fringe practically obscuring one teal eye. I raised a brow, having said nothing specific on how I wanted it, and turned to the woman who had done my hair. She looked nervous at how drastic it was, blushing and playing with her hands.

"You know-"

"I'm sorry! So sorry! I could get you free extensions, or, or a wig! I mean-of course you wouldn't want that. What was I thinking!" I was, at least, surprised at her major reaction, bowing and giving profuse apologies.

I laughed, bowing myself. "I love it."  
She stopped, standing to her full height, flashing a gorgeous smile as I too raised myself. "Of course you do."  
Wow. She sounded like Tamaki. 'Which reminds me, don't you have a school to get to?'0oOo0

"Sorry I'm late, sensei! I was just-"  
A collective murmur covered up the rest of my apology as I bowed and looked up at my self appointed teacher of 1-A. She tilted her head to the side, eyes squinted. Kaoru  
"Who's that?" I recognized that bored drawl anywhere. A little higher than Hikaru's, but barely.

"Who cares?" There was Hikaru, rolling his eyes.  
Haruhi turned and glared at them, giving a hushed chiding. I straightened, looking around blandly. Did they really all think I was new? It wasn't that drastic. Ok, so maybe the dress was.  
"She's cute,"

"Looks so cool!"  
"Cute haircut."  
"The uniform looks so good on her!"

Coming from the student who had called me a homicidal whore when I first came to this school. I glared, hands on hips as the teacher-amused and smiling-gestured me towards my seat. Different table, to the left of Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins and Haruhi all eyed me for a moment as I sat down, glaring at them.

"What-" Kaoru started,  
"-Did we do?" and his twin finished.  
"Of course you two are too oblivious to notice it's me."  
A pause, and Haruhi's head cocked to the side, after a moment her eyes widened slightly and she choked out a question. "Chi-chan?"

0oOo0

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WENT OUT AND CUT HER HAIR!" Tamaki was practically sobbing now. Then blaming Kyouya-moving on to the twins.

I rolled my eyed, adjusting the uniform in annoyance and glaring. Hunny was gushing over how 'adorable' I looked, and the orange haired cretins were-again-plotting. I huffed, arms crossed under my chest. My boys' uniform and wig were waiting in the back room.

"You know," Hikaru's cool breath ghosted over my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I jumped, "you look absolutely edible in this."  
Much as I tried to prevent it, my cheeks were dusted pink. I almost slapped him, almost squealed-oh, ew-but Kiri's voice interrupted me. I frowned, tugging away gently and turning to glare at him. "Hikaru?"

"Hm?" He looked ready to continue, but I smiled, and interrupted.  
"Would you be so kind as to keep your hands **off of me **today?"

I must have sounded rather aggravated as I whisked into the back room, because all the Hosts were staring after me at this point. In truth, I was tired of being embarrassed. It got frustrating being unable to control your emotions.

Coming outside of the changing room-today, I was a waiter-greeted me with two customers. One being the girl from the first time I was there. I didn't bother smiling, brushing fake black bangs from my eyes as I sat down, trying to tempt myself out of my frown.

"Chihiro-kun?" girl from the first day, black hair in front of green eyes. Kaide Lee.  
"What's wrong?" Other girl, blond green eyes, from yesterday. Taida Mati.  
"Just a bit put out today. Nothing to worry about." I brushed them off. For a moment, I thought it worked. Kaide smiled shyly, looking up at me from under her lashes.

"You know something, Chihiro-kun?"  
I looked over at her, indicating I was listening.  
"You have really special eyes. Not only are they uncommon for someone with your hair," she looked off to the side, blush littering her barely tanned cheeks. "But they give away what your thinking."

My eyes flashed dangerously. That warned and worried me. I clenched a fist on my lap, but leaned surprisingly close to her. Sure, whatever she said. "Do they say what I think of you girls?"  
She nearly fainted. That was a no then.

0oOo0

I sighed, looking down with a frown at the yellow dress, and brushed my hair quickly before stepping out into the now-closed Host Club. For a moment, I got a few little stares, and then a scowl and glare. From Hikaru. Surprising, actually. He had nothing to be angry about, here.

"What's your problem?"  
"What's **your** problem!" He snarled.  
I returned the glare. "What the Hell?"

"You're my problem!"  
A deadpanned paused, and I stared for a moment at the golden-eyed boy for a moment, shocked. "What did I do?"  
"We have enough cross dressing girl around here. Why don't you just go away!" He sounded absolutely furious. Maybe even hateful.

By now we were all staring at him in surprise. Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. His fists were clenched, jaw set tight, eyes still narrowed into a fierce glare. I blinked a few times, torn between anger and sadness.  
That had hurt._ 'It always does.'_ I flinched, inward and outwardly. Unconsciously, I stepped backwards. After a moment, I turned my eyes to the floor and turned to the door. "I suppose I will then, Hikaru."

I felt surprisingly calm when I left, and when I approached my limo I eyed it carefully. I smiled, leaning in the window towards the driver. He stared, surprised. "I'm walking, okay?" He nodded, and I began leaving.  
_'Your not really walking to Kyouya-niichan's, are you?'_ Most definitely not.

Actually, as bad as it sounded, this was a great idea. No arranged marriage, no America. No more abuse-emotional or physical. Nothing. If I wanted, I could find myself a job, a life.  
_'This is a bad idea, Chi.'_

No, no it wasn't.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

If you all want another chapter, I require AT LEAST-though more would be loved-4 reviews. Maybe even three. Look out, I'm being serious.


	5. Excruciating Enigma

_**E**_ is for

**_[She's an...][E]xcruciating_** **_[E]nigma_**

0oOo0

It had went from perfectly happy and sunny, to raining and cold. For once, I was glad for the dress as it covered more skin. I was still shivering either way, newly short hair stuck to my cheeks and forehead. At the same time, I refused to admit I was lost. Or cold. Or that I wanted to go to Kyouya-niichan's.

"Hey, watch it!" A man about two heads taller than myself snarled, shoving past me. I hit the wall surprisingly hard.  
_'How rude! Can't believe he would treat a lady that way. We should go back there and…'  
_Kiri ranted on for a while about how rude and inconsiderate people were. Wanting to go back and slap that guy-not that I'd be able to find my way back.

As I walked, I listened to the collective two other people's murmuring. They stood across the street, eyeing me from under an overhang, feigning innocence. I shivered, not from the cold, and picked up my pace. Something about 'pretty' and 'idea', not to mention 'follow'.

Connect the dots, and… Oh, goodie. Two new stalkers, just what I wanted. On instinct, I veered right and walked into a small, quaint coffee house. An older woman was humming to herself as she poured coffee for the only other customer there.

Not quite sure which was worse, I opted for taking a seat in a vacant booth, watching as the two teens from earlier entered as well, spotted me 'casually' and took their own seats. I asked for nothing but a coffee when the lady asked what I'd like, and then sank as far into the seat as possible.

"Your not from around here, are you?"

A little girl, probably around ten, sat across from me. Delightfully bright green eyes shining with mirth, blonde hair up in twin ponytails. I narrowed my eyes, as she looked uncomfortably familiar. "You look just like this other pretty girl who came in here once! But she was older."

I raised as brow, bored, and in need of entertainment until those two left. She nodded vigorously, just as my coffee slid under my nose. The woman smiled kindly, before slipping into the kitchen.

"She said she liked 'commoners'. And she wanted black coffee."

I frowned, shaking off the feeling of déjà vu. Brushing some of my hair from my eyes, I glanced to apparration Kiri, who happened to be grinning at the little girl excitedly. "I have a picture! Look!"  
A small picture was thrust into my face, of a girl who did, in fact, very much resemble me. She was sitting with a small blond on her lap, both laughing. "Her name was Kiri. She promised she would come back, you know."

I gently pushed the picture away to reveal the saddened face of the girl. She gave the picture a longing look. "She was like the sister I don't have. I wonder what happened to her, ne?" I made a decision, then. I was going to keep Kiri's promise. I couldn't resist the begging look on the little kid's face.

"Oh!" she looked surprised, then blushed shyly. "I'm Sen. Who're you?"

I opened my own mouth to reply when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. The oldest man was leaving, and one of the boys was glancing between the cash register and the woman.

Worried as I was, the thought of what he was going to do pissed me off. Already standing before I could process my own thoughts, I stood in front of the two teens. One was dirty blond, black eyes set in a glare, face almost pouting. The other had black hair and light yellow eyes, the one who had been eyeing the register.

Oh yeah, I hadn't made a plan yet.

"Ah, do I know you?" I asked sweetly, looking down thoughtfully.  
"No," dirty blond replied, holding a hand out toward me. "I'm Kohaku. And this is my brother, Maru." The younger looking one gave a shy wave. I shook his hand, before looking back to the lady. She was eyeing us peculiarly, before heading over to Sen.  
"I-can we talk? Outside?" I insisted, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sure."  
Within only minutes we had all paid and I was standing a few feet away from the shop, glaring at the boys in an accusing way. "I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe your yelling at two kids you don't know."  
"Teens." I corrected automatically, shaking my head. "You little brother was about to go," I lowered my voice to a hiss, "steal that woman's hard earned money."

"N-no! Wait, t-that's-"  
A sigh from Haku, rolling his eyes. "We were worried we couldn't pay."  
"I-!…What?" Confused, I tilted my head to the side.

"Were new to the neighborhood, got lost on our way home. We thought following you might help us figure out where we are. Turn out that only resulted in me losing all my stuff."

Somehow, he was pinning the blame on me for that, too.  
I sighed, but smiled nonetheless.  
"Well, then." I gestured extravagantly forward, "Lets be lost together."

0oOo0

I paused in my walking, looking around thoughtfully. Lost as we were, Maru, Haku and I were having an insane amount of fun. Currently, Kohaku was doing that pouty face thing, lagging behind us. I turned, hands on hips, and rolled my eyes. The raven aired boy beside me gave his brother a curious look.

"Pouting again, Haku?"  
"Taichus don't pout." he muttered, head turned away.  
"Then you're the first person in your family to accomplish that."

He glared. I dragged him forward. Maru, keeping pace easily, scouted the area. I had decided they should be heading home, the rain had left it cold out, and we'd been searching dutifully for their house. I made a face, looking up and down the street.

"Where do you two live again?"  
"Bunch of apartments." They replied together, walking ahead. They reminded me eerily of the twins.  
"…That's very _not _helpful."  
"They're white. Some stairs out front…"

I sighed, giving up the questioning to follow them again. It had been nearly an hour when Maru gave a squeal-yes, the boy _squealed_-and pointed toward some white apartment, jumping up in down. "Ne, Nii-chan! Isn't that mom's car! So those are the apartments, right!"

He nodded, and the younger of brothers forced us forward, up some stairs, and toward the fifth door right. I bumped into taller person-he looked like a cross-dresser I might add. I had no problem with this, it was just that he too seemed eerily familiar.

"Oh! Boys," he scolded gently, putting a hand on both boys' heads. "Your mother has been worried sick over you!"  
Haku, slightly annoyed, eye twitching, ducked away and nodded, giving a curt apology. Maru, however, seemed giddy towards the man. Finally, he noticed me.

"Oh-and who are you?" I introduced myself carefully, no specifics. "Well, I'm Ranka."  
The name seemed familiar too. After saying something about his daughter and dismissing us, he practically skipped into the door beside us, to the left.

"Freak." Haku muttered, causing me to whack his arm angrily.  
"I like Ranka." Maru, looking confused, said. "He's nice to us. Mom likes him too."

A scoff, before the dirty blond opened the door and practically dragged us inside. A pretty woman was pacing the living room, dialing a cell phone. The moment she noticed us, she threw it backwards onto the couch, tackling her sons into a hug. Her hair was black, eyes the same, happy color.

I practically sweat dropped as she, thanking me unnecessarily for returning them, sat us down and demanded the entire story.

0oOo0

"And what about you?"  
I blinked, leaning away from her calculating stare. Mrs. Taichu had sent her sons off to do-I couldn't remember what-something, and I had a feeling it was merely to get me alone. "W-what?"  
"I know that look. Besides, what were you doing way out here?"

"Way out here?"  
"It's painfully obvious you don't live anywhere nearby." she paused, taking in the dress again. "From your clothes, I guessing you attend Ouran?"

I stiffened immediately, shutting down all outer emotions. _'Dad's taught you some tricks.' _This wasn't the time for that, either. A hand landed comfortingly on my shoulder, black eyes sympathetic.

"Stay here for the night, okay?"  
I clenched my jaw, but gave a terse nod anyway. I was having second thoughts already. Both about my 'running away' stunt, and agreeing not to run off.

0oOo0

"Mom says your leaving today." Maru gave me one of those signature puppy looks. "Why?"  
"I… Have some people who'll be missing me." I decided that was a good excuse, as the three of us crossed the street.

I was outfitted in a nice pair of skinny jeans, and a too-long purple, sleeveless top from Haku and Maru's mother. Currently, we were out for a walk. I was working out some escape plans, when Maru and Haku shared confused looks.

"Isn't that Fujioka-kun?" Maru intoned, head tilted to the side.  
"Why is he in girl's clothes?"  
"And who are they?"

Immediately, I threw myself behind a bench to observe. The boys, still confused, hadn't noticed me in their watching. My suspicions were confirmed when the group got closer. Turns out the Host Club-all in their usual glamorous clothes-were parading around with Haruhi. They were drawing far too much attention to themselves, too.

Curious, I crept forward until; "Chi-!" I had yanked the mid-sentence Kohaku behind a wall with me, putting a finger to my lips. He, stealthily of course, drug his brother back as well. Both gave me a 'what's up?' look. I flinched, shaking my head.

"Why are we out here anyway, Kyouya-sempai?" That was Kaoru-his voice was a tad higher than his twin's.

"Just a feeling." Damn Kyouya's feelings!

"And why was I dragged into this?" As is obvious, Haruhi was voicing her thoughts.  
"Don't you want to find my precious daughter!" Tamaki, probably getting all 'depressed' in a corner.

"Chi-chan will come back, right Takashi?"  
"Mm." I couldn't interpret that as a no or yes.

A bit more grumbling and they were passing by us, me hiding not-so-well behind the shorter Maru. The minute they were gone, Haku was interrogating me.

"Who are they?"  
"Friends." Quick, curt, one word answers.  
"Why did you hide?"  
"Ex-friends."

"Why are you changing your answer?" I twitched.  
"They… don't like me."

"Why?"  
"Dunno."  
"Will you stop that?"

"What?"

"Could you at least try to help me understand?" He was frustrated now, arms crossed, fists clenched.  
I blinked once. "No."

I was already headed back out, wandering aimlessly again. Of course, I kept an eye out for them, but Haku seemed more and more frustrated. Maru himself had run off to some boys his age, saying he'd be home for dinner and such.

"Would you just-"

"Sorry, can't talk." I smiled, ducking away from his angry words. Avoidance was the key for the moment. Or not, because the slightly older boy gripped both my arms and pushed me against a wall, black eyes narrowed at me.

"Can you talk now?"  
"No."

"What do you have to hide?" He hissed, leaning dangerously close. I wasn't liking this. I glared off to the side, taking note of the fact that he was careful on how hard he grabbed my arms.

"Everything, okay? Can you just let me go?"  
"Not until you tell me what your problem is."

This vaguely reminded me of the other day, being told to just go away. I flinched, avoiding looking at him.  
"It's not **my** problem." I muttered, turning my head away. _'It always is.'_

He shook me gently, and I glanced back. "My mom told me what your really doing out here. Why would someone like you run away?"

"Someone like me?" I hissed, head snapping back to glare at him through brunette locks. "What does that mean?"

"Rich. Happy. Beautiful. You know, the works. You have everything you want." He sounded bitter.  
"Right. 'Course I do, Haku." I growled, tugging against his grip.

This quickly turned into a struggle, in which he seemed to be winning. I hissed in annoyance, trying to yank myself from him. "Let me go!" I snarled, hands trying to shove him away.

_- "I never asked for this." -_

_A girl, barely 12 herself could be found wandering the mansion happily. He sister was hiding somewhere-her sister was 16-and she was determined to find her. After a moment, she heard a scream, the sound of something breaking._

_No maids or servants would come rushing-their mom had decided they needed a break-so she went o investigate. She could hear Kiri screaming, struggling, a splash. The bathroom? The mirror, as it happens was what had broken._

_"Never wanted any of you!" A growl, foreign, angry, hateful. The younger girl(Her name, as it happens, was Chi) was rightfully scared._

_She was grabbed, yanked forward, eyes widening, struggling. She panicked, striking out randomly, crying, screaming, wishing for a savior. **Help.**_

_It would not come._

_Her sister was laying on the floor, drenched, but alive. Shivering, bleeding, but_

_alive._

_"Let her go!"_

_- "I never wanted this". -_

I froze up, again shaking slightly, before trying again to disconnect myself from Haku. In my mind, it wasn't Haku. In my eyes, I wasn't there at all, anyway. My eyes widened, and I-again, to no avail-slammed myself into a wall in an attempted escape. Even the blond seemed surprised, worried.

"REDCARD!"

Two, oddly familiar voices, rang out. My new friend was pulled forcefully backward, for a second taking me with him before he let go and we both hit the ground. Breathe in. Breathe out. Think about something else, and the memories go away. _'Therapist number one, lasted twenty minutes.'_

I had ended up on my knees, hands in fists on the ground, fingers towards the earth. Two shadows-it quickly grew to seven-surrounded us. For a second another scream, like nails over a chalkboard to me, grazed my ears_. 'It's all in your head. A bad dream.' _Kiri sounded a mix between thoughtfully and pitiful_. 'Lasted two days and 3 hours.'_

I flinched at her voice, the words 'should be dead' repeating like a mantra in my head. I could just see Haku's shoes from my position, where he was on his ass on the ground.

"Don't you know, never to treat a lady like that?" The nearly identical voices rang out, something of a hiss behind the familiar tones.  
"And as the Host Club-" Takashi, he was just to my right.  
"-It's our job to make every girl happy." Kyouya, pushing his glasses up probably.  
"If that means getting rid of jerks like you…" Hunny, I managed to glance up and catch his near deadly look.  
"Then so be it!" Tamaki, pointing at us from his taller position.

A hand came into view, and I looked up to see Haruhi smiling down at me. "Are you okay?"

I clenched my fists in the dirt, echoing screams berating my mind, taking a background to the current situation. _'Run.' _Kiri, I couldn't see her. _'Or you'll never make it out again.'  
_I did. I stood on my own, admittedly shaky, before turning on my heel and dashing off as fast as I could. I heard a cry of "Chi!" from Haku, signaling a bout of confusion and something else out of the Hosts.

I didn't look back.  
_'Don't let go, kay? Don't forget me just yet, okay?'  
_I wouldn't. I never could. _'Lets stay together. Always.'_

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

I love all reviewers. So please, review. Also;; Anyone wnat to guess who Haruhi ends up with? First person to get it, can put something into the story. An Oc, perhaps? A little add in to the plot? Go ahead, VOTE. This also goes to anyone who happens to discover the mystery behind Kiri's death. =D Have fun!


	6. Fated Fables

_**F**_ is for

**_[F]ated_** **_[F]ables_**

0oOo0

It had begun raining again, funny how the weather could reflect feelings. That or it was just mocking me. The latter would be terribly unsurprising.

I hated the rain, too. It wasn't as bad as bodies, large bits of water. I was shaking again, this time from the cold. Briefly, I had a recollection of what had just happened. Struggling, going nearly insane, the Hosts, running. Kiri was gone again.

I looked around, afraid, and noted that I had come to a lone road. There were trees on either side, so nobody nearby then. I wondered, again briefly, how long I had been running how far I'd gone. There were some new holes in my newly acquired shirt, cuts across my arms. My legs aches, heart pounded, breathing uneven. I collapsed against a tree, watching the road. I was a few trees back-less chance of being spotted.

"Kiri?"  
She was there again, crouched in front of me, looking all too perfect in this light. _'Yeah, sis?'  
_"Am I going crazy?"

She didn't answer, but I crawled after her when she stood and went closer to the road. I was only two trees back now, watching her walk into the road again. A car rammed straight through her. I almost screamed, wondering how-why?-they had just killed her again.

But she was back, standing on the side of the road, gesturing me forward. I sat against the closest tree this time, shaking getting worse.

_'Your going to get sick.'  
_"I'm already sick, aren't I?"  
_'…' _No reply for a moment, she just peered around.

"Kiri, do you hate me?"  
_'No…'_  
"Good. Because I hate us both enough for everyone."

A flicker of a smile across her face, and she turned her back to me. Something was off, my vision blurred from the rain, and I had to squint at her. She had her hands on her hips, turning back to me, shaking her head. Something like regret.

Neither of us said anything. I started crying. I hadn't cried in years-too many-and it felt horrible. Sobs making me shake harder, Kiri sitting beside me in a comforting manner. She wouldn't touch me.

"It hurts…"  
_'Always does.'_  
"I don't know why."  
_'Guilt?'_

"No."  
_'Heartbreak?'_

"…I don't know."

No response, and I stopped my crying, sniffled, and looked to see her gone. This time, she reappeared sitting in front of me. I stood, she followed suit. I wanted to hug her-impossible I told myself. I flinched at her-my harsh brutality.

"I'm sorry."  
_'For what?'_

"Killing you."

She merely shook her head, and I closed my eyes and hung my head. The distant sound of a car alerted me to someone coming. Doubting it really mattered-everyone sped down this road so far, I went unnoticed-I decided it would be fine.

This one, though, was a limo. And it was going slow. Had my limbs allowed me, I might've ran again. This time, though, Kiri shook her head again. I collapsed to my knees, trying to steady my breathing. It had to have been hours by that time, and I took little note of the voices screaming for me.

I flinched when someone crouched beside me, muttered a 'shit' and helped me to stand. I collapsed instantly, hands fisting the ground.

A few seconds later, I found myself being carried bridal style. I immediately grabbed this person's shirt, burying my face in their chest. I noted that he sat carefully, as not to disturb me, when he got in the long black car. I stared wide eyed at the blue material, trying to control my shaking again.

A hand rested absently on my head, and I pulled away slightly to see an orange clad boy sitting just to our right. I recognized the matching hair and golden eyes immediately. I don't think Kaoru noticed that I was staring at him for a moment, because he blinked before offering me a sad smile.

"I hate you." I managed to gasp. In fact, it was only barely aimed at the person holding me, most of it was aimed at myself and Kiri. I sucked in another breath, trying to stop the still-there shaking.

The grip on me tightened considerably, though I hardly noticed.  
Exhausted, I closed my eyes and everything went black.

0oOo0

Waking up was unpleasant, involving sore muscles and burning eyes. I couldn't remember anything past being put in a limo by Hikaru-nothing after that-talking to Kiri, and crying. Wait-wrong order. The bed I was in was too large for just myself, and the blankets were black. I blinked, wary, weary, until I spotted a door on the right wall, and a window on the left. The shades were closed.

I stood gingerly, looking around for some kind of explanation as to what had happened. This wasn't Kyouya's house-I had been in every room there. Tamaki's was much, much brighter, and he would already be screaming with his dog about my waking up. Hunny or Mori were out-just because I was sure they might've been waiting for me. Haruhi was-well obvious reasons as to why it wasn't her place. Which left…

Damn. The twins. I couldn't think straight, so I sat down and buried my head in my hands.

"Think she's awake?"  
"Calm down, Hikaru, I'm sure she's fine."  
"She didn't look fine."  
"That was last night-"  
"Her lips might as well have been blue."  
"We've checked on her since, and she's been fine. Hasn't she?"

Kaoru received a dissatisfied mumble in response. Too preoccupied with my own thoughts, I didn't bother to hide my eavesdropping or the being awake. It was quiet when they came in, and then one of them sighed. "I'm going to call Tono, and Kyouya. They'll want to know."

I had a feeling it was Kaoru, because it got really tense when he left. I looked up, sure enough it was Hikaru with his hands in his pockets, walking up to me. He sat down too.

"I'm sorry."

I barely registered his apology, and he started to go on. Before he could explain himself or apologize again, I wrapped my arms gingerly around him, face in his chest again. He seemed surprised, before carefully doing to same.

It felt nice, just sitting there with him. But I relaxed, and looked up at him, before pulling away.  
"Thank you… For coming to find me."

He rolled his eyes, and stood, walking forward. "Just be more careful…"

I smiled anyways, and followed him down some stairs. His maids-grinning-caught me and dressed me in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Their words had-for once-been "Comfort comes before everything today." I was worried, and confused.

After they guided me to what looked to be a living room, I could only wonder how long they had me. The Host Club-all of them, dammit!-were standing around, sitting, lounging in 'supposed-to-be-casual-but-really-making-it-tenser' poses. It only got tenser when I actually walked in.

Grimacing, I sat myself slowly on the couch. It was feeling far too crowded, what with everyone staring at me. I flinched when Kyouya's gaze landed on me.

"So…How is everyone?" I asked cheekily, smiling brightly. I could've been an actress at this rate.  
"Chi-chan…" That was Hunny, looking down at the floor. "Why did you run away from us?"

What was I supposed to say? Hikaru had told me to get lost, and I listened? Kiri was following my every move, and she had told me to run? I was going to be shipped off to America if I stayed? I was bored?

"I've been really stressed lately, Hunny. I just… Felt really bad, so I took a break."  
It was a terrible excuse. It really was.

"Is it because Hika-chan told you to leave?" Now that, brought on a deadening silence.  
"Ah-no. It's nothing like that, Hunny."

Another weakening pause, and I shrugged off various questions. It was more depressing than anything. Besides, it wasn't as if I could really tell them anything. '_Mm. Might as well make this last bit of time last, right? 'Sides, you're not getting out again. Not that easy.'_

"My father," Kyouya, for the first time, addressed me. "Thinks your going to be at Haruhi's for tonight, as you were yesterday."  
"But," Haruhi intervened, "I'll be…busy this weekend."  
"Which I took into account. And since I can't trust you at Tamaki's, and Hunny and Mori have a competition-"

"-No." I said suddenly, head turned away from them stubbornly. It must've seemed a bit odd, because I got a few looks.

"You don't have much of a choice." Kyouya nearly hissed, in my opinion, "You got yourself into this situation, Chi, and you're going to clean it up."

"I know!" I snarled, standing. I put a hand on my forehead, taking in a deep breath. "What do you want to hear? 'I'm sorry, won't happen again, Kyouya.'? Would you like me to say that I didn't know what I was doing? That I thought I was in some kind of danger? I wasn't. I knew what I was doing. And yes, I'm sorry. Can you leave me alone now?"

Silence apprehended the room until I turned away, dismissing myself as tired. Which was true. But, frankly, I couldn't handle another second with them.  
_'That's how it starts.'_

0oOo0

When I woke up, it was about 3:30 in the afternoon, and I was beyond awake. Venturing downstairs, I found myself even more bored. So, I decided to find Hikaru and Kaoru. They were usually some fun. What I found, was a darkened room with a couch.

I flopped down, boredom taking it's toll, before throwing an arm over my eyes. "Of course. When I want him around, he's not here." I made a face. "Them."

After a moment, I heard a chuckled and the door closed. A bit surprised, I jumped into a sitting position. I heard another chuckle, this time right behind me. I squeaked, throwing myself over the back of the couch with a groan.

"Itai(**_A/N;;_** Ow) that hurt. I am never running around like that again." I grumbled, looking around the still dark room in annoyance. After a few seconds of silence, I crawled back onto the couch.  
"Boo." Warm breath ghosted over the nape of my neck, and I jumped, turning to find myself staring into golden eyes. For a moment, I struggled to distinguish.  
"Jeez, Hikaru. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He smirked devilishly, one hand sneaking around me and taking something before a Tv flickered to life. I was unsurprised to find a horror movie staring. I pouted, turning my head to face the now lounging boy.

"This couch is meant for one and a half people. Not two." I informed him, rolling my eyes and adjusting myself.  
For a moment, he didn't move at all, and I gave up. Then, with a sigh, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling my back against his chest. We ended up sitting sideways on the oddly halfway couch, me blushing and blinking.

"H-Hikaru?"  
"You looked uncomfortable."  
"…"

For a long moment, I considered making some excuse and running off, but someone had just gotten hacked up in the movie. I jumped, turning to grab my 'friend's' shirt.

"Why are we watching a horror movie?" I hissed, burying my face in his chest. I thought he stuttered, but decided I imagined it.  
"It's funny to see you squirm."

"You are such an-Ah!"

Within the next few hours, we finished one movie and ended up sitting there while another came on. I smiled, pulling forward gently away from the rather comfortable position. Hikaru, it seemed, was sleeping.

"You guys' must have stayed up all night." I sighed, crawling out of his lap, and looking around. There had to be a blanket around here somewhere.

After a few minutes of searching, I found one in the back of the room. Quietly as possible, I crept over to him and tried to lay the blanket down. Immediately, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked down, finished with the blanket, and rolled my eyes.

The older Hitachiin twin furrowed his brows at me. "Where're you going?"  
"I was going to let you sleep. The least I could do, you know."

He was already asleep.

0oOo0

I understood a few things about the Hitachiin brother's clearly. Other things, however, were out of bounds. I frowned at the ceiling, lacing my fingers behind my head.

Those two had always had their own little world. Their own life, together, never alone. They didn't let anyone into that world, for various reasons I suppose.

But Haruhi… Haruhi had managed to get in, not without difficulty. Other people sat mildly, unable to really cross the threshold. Everyone else was left sitting on the outside.

Sighing, I covered my eyes with an arm. I hadn't really been tired at all, but I suppose running off had taken more a toll than expected.

_0o"You'll never make it. Besides, maybe we don't want you here."o0_

_Perched carefully, on the edge of a tall fence, was a little girl. Long brunette hair, teal eyes observing stoically almost. Two boys, twins, orange hair, golden eyes. Frowning at her, the looked to each other for a moment. She smiled, holding out a hand._

_"You two should come out there, sometime. It's so much fun!"  
__She looked positively giddy, they both scoffed. "Why would we go out there? It's just as easy to have fun in here."_

_"Video games get boring after a while, don't they?"  
__"We have," one, slightly more serious.  
__"Much more interesting toys." The other, mischievously looked back and then up at her._

_She swore she saw someone out behind them, but dismissed it. After a moment, she tilted her head to the side and smiled sadly.  
__"Your going to have to make a choice eventually." The one on the right scoffed, annoyed. Their grips on each others' hands tightened._

_"You can't hang out up there forever."_

_"Oh…" She looked back, at all those smiling grinning people. There were so many, so happy. "Well, can't I come inside?"_

_The twins, again, looked to each other. Both deadly serious, frowning, golden eyes narrowed. She worried for a second, that they might push her backwards. But, no, the fence was far too high up for them to reach._

_"Which one of us it Hikaru?"  
__The one on the left questioned, and they slipped on hats. Something changed in the scene, her hair got much shorter, to her chin, and it developed some fringe. Pointing to the right, she smiled slightly._

_"Hikaru." and then to the left, "Kaoru."  
__"You won't make the jump." Hikaru said suddenly, moving a tad closer to his twin counterpart.  
__"You'll get hurt." Kaoru reminded her, eyeing the drop. The hats were gone._

'They're going to leave you behind someday…'_ Kiri, just off to her right, on the other side.  
__"I don't mind." she addressed all the at once, readying herself.  
_

_And then, she jumped._

_0o"I don't mind, really. You just look so lonely."o0_

Jolting away rather painfully-because I managed to roll off the bed as well-I groaned and looked around. It was morning, apparently, about 10:30 am.  
I yawned, stretched and then tried to sneak out of the room. To no avail, because the maids captured me easily. I was then dragged to a large room, shoved behind a makeshift wall, and talked about.

"What color?"  
"Oh! This would look perfect."  
"No, no, much to long. She's short."

"HEY!" I snapped, crossing my arms before a bundle of clothes slammed into me.  
"Change!" They ordered, waiting outside the door.

I did so dutifully, actually surprised with their outfit of choice. A black skirt, stopping about an inch above the knee, paired with a long sleeved dark red under shirt-cut a tad lower than I wanted. And a red, strapped, shirt to go over it. Brushing out my hair, I examined the figure in the mirror.

When I walked out, the maids looked abruptly pleased with themselves, before swishing me out of the room and down the stairs. I was nearly thrown onto the couch, resulting in a disapproving grumble. _'I hate surprises.'_

"Ne, Chi-chan, what took you so long?"

I nearly screamed, actually, in surprise at the sudden picture before me. The twins had seated themselves on my left, Tamaki standing to my right, and Kyouya perched carefully in a chair.

For a long silence, we all just kind of stared at each other. Well, until I coughed to clear out the silence.  
"So…" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of spending quality time with you four?"  
"Well, my lovely daughter!" Tamaki was already starting that up again. "We are going to visit Haruhi!"

A pause. I frowned, shaking my head, and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Tamaki," I groaned, "She has plans today."  
"That was taken into account, and her plans have changed." Kyouya said casually.

_'Sometimes, he scares me.'_

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

I love all reviewers. So please, review. Also;; Remember from the last chapter? Yeah, go check it out. This is the second chapter in under an hour. Be afriad. And honored. And happy. So... Yeah.


	7. Grabbing for Gravity

_**G**_ is for

**_[G]rabbing [for]_** **_[G]ravity_**

0oOo0

"You changed my plans! You Can't just take the liberty of changing someone's plans without asking them!" Haruhi looked surprisingly mad, glaring directly at Tamaki. He gave a nervous grin, tugging gently on her arm. She looked stubbornly away and I chuckled to myself. The twins had perched themselves on either side of me-as always-with one arm each leaned on my shoulders.

"B-But… Haruhi…" Even I had to admit how adorable that puppy dog face was, "There's a commoners' carnival today… I thought we could all get the full experience."  
"Hunny would've loved that." I stated absently, biting my thumb.

"Fine. But don't expect me to have fun." She glared at us all again and I gave a sorry smile. "I have to go to my house first, too."

We had been headed there before, but spotted the other girl shopping. Tamaki, still grinning again, dragged her into the overly flashy car before we followed as well. I fidgeted for a while, recognizing all too well where we were heading.

"Hey, Haruhi?"  
"Hmm?" she still looked peeved.  
"Do you know two boys? About our age? Kohaku and Maru?"

She put a finger thoughtfully to her bottom lip, "I think so. They're mom brought over cookies when they first moved in…"

I was about to answer when the car stopped and the Kyouya slid out gracefully. Tamaki followed, pulling the brunette out with him, and then the twins dragged me out too. I stayed behind them-mostly to avoid anyone noticing me.

"Woah, what's up with that car?" That voice sounded oddly familiar…  
"Ah-Kohaku, who are they?" And so did that one…  
"Aren't those the guys…HEY!"

I winced, having found my suspicions true. I spied the two brothers around Kaoru. Haku was storming toward us, Maru following confusedly behind.

"What did you," he prodded Tamaki in the chest in annoyance. "freaks do with Chi?"

"Fujioka-kun?" Maru tugged on Haruhi's sleeve awkwardly. "Are you a girl or a boy?"

Haruhi smiled, gave a quick, half true explanation and the younger boy retreated to his position beside Haku.

"Hey," Kaoru stepped forward,

"Pipsqueak. Calm down." Hikaru took the pleasure in insulting the blond.

"No! What'd you do with her?"  
"She's right-Ah, Hikaru, where'd she go?"

I was barely listening to the conversation, talking to Maru with mild interest.

"Mmm, did you get home safe?"  
"Of course."  
"Sorry about Haku," he glanced at his brother with a sigh, "He's in a bad mood because you wouldn't tell him anything."

"Figures."  
"HEY!" Haku rounded on us, scowling. "Don't ignore us."

"I'm not. You guys are just boring." I shrugged, yawning. They all gave me those looks I'd been getting a lot of lately. Not my problem, really.

0oOo0

"SO! This is an actual commoners' carnival?" Putting a hand above his eyes, the tall blond scoured the area eagerly.

"Well, were not commoners Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi sighed, continuing forward with him. I eyed them carefully, elbowing the twins separately.

Kyouya had claimed to have business, before disappearing a while ago. In the mean time… The orange haired twins looked down blankly, in that weird 'at the same time' way. It was a tad creepy. "Mm, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"What?"

"Lets…" I frowned, looking around. "Go… Do…Something…" I trailed off lamely, not bothering to hide my want to get away from the two.  
"And leave Tono alone with Haruhi~? No wa-Itai!"

I scowled, pulling them along by the ears in my annoyance. I 'humphed', pulling them to a game. They both rubbed their ears when I let go, speaking in unison again. Well, more like complaining, but whatever.

"What was that for?"  
"I'll make you a bet." Distraction Tactics in progress.  
They snuck a look at each other in the corner of their eyes. "What _kind_ of bet?"

"We'll see who can pull the best prank by the end of the night."  
"And when we win?"

"If you win… Well, that's up to you. If I win," I stuck my tongue out at them "You two have to be my slaves for a month."

"Ah-ah, Chi-chan." Kaoru pouted, leaning toward me. "That's no fair, is it?"  
"Well, it depends. Just one condition. You two aren't allowed to work together. At all."

They both raised a brow, glanced at each other, gave me twin devious grins, and kissed my cheeks before disappearing.

"Idiots." I snapped after them, heading towards a game stall. Actually, I had no intention of participating. I just wanted to get Hikaru and Kaoru away from Tamaki and Haruhi. Which meant what exactly? I was going to be avoiding the twins and having as much fun as possible. While possibly spying on those two.

After about an hour of screwing around and stalking the couple in the making, I spotted a hall of mirrors. Boredom finally convinced me to go inside. Actually, at first, it wasn't that bad.

"Ah, it echoes." I murmured, running my fingertips along a long mirror. I thought I heard footsteps, but when I looked back nobody was there. Shaking my suspicions, I made my way closer to the center. The center, as it happens, looked to be a full circle of mirrors. Upon walking in, I discovered that I couldn't find my way out of it.  
"Well… That's unfortunate…" I sighed, biting my lip.

I stepped forward, placing my fingers on the smooth glass, making sure to leave a finger print, before walking the full circle back to where I just was. I had kept my hand on the glass the whole time so… "Well, that makes no sense."

I huffed, crossing my arms under my chest and glaring at my reflection. "Having fun, Chi-chan?" a voice purred just outside. I twitched, hands going to fists at my sides.

"KAORU!"

0oOo0

After finally escaping the Hall of Mirrors trap(Kaoru), a familiar small blond child thinking I was his 'mommy'(Hikaru), and various other pranks brought on both the devil some twins, I headed towards the Ferris Wheel.  
Why?

_'They'll never go on there. It's not like they can get a prank on there, anyway, right?'_

God I hoped not. Which is why, upon sitting down gleefully, I was greeted with a moving motion of going up. The view was actually really pretty. I found myself looking out the window on the egg-shaped container. Of course, when the ride lurched to a stop, I squeaked and fell onto my ass. Scowling to myself, I brushed myself off and looked back out.

Top of the Ferris Wheel… Wasn't there a saying to that? Couple at the top when the last fireworks go off will be together forever? Something sappy like that. "Of course, I'd get stuck up here."

The last fireworks of the night were going off, leaving me to sigh a bit sadly. I would've continued being angst to myself, had a voice not come over the intercom.

"All riders', please remain calm. Seat 1-B," I recognized that as mine, "is having a minor malfunction. Please, do not shake the cart, or worry. We'll have it up and running as soon as possible."

To my credit, that seemed perfectly fine at first. _'They always say not to worry when you really should worry.' _Which, in truth, made me worry a lot. I sat there for more than ten minutes, tapping my foot and biting my lip endlessly.

"Worried about something, Chi?" someone breathed across the back of my neck. I jumped, turning around and pushing the person away.  
It was surprising to see Hikaru grinning at me. First, I worried all over again. And then, I got gradually confused. "How are you even up here?"

"I've been under that seat for ten minutes… It's pretty uncomfortable." He laughed, at my expense I might add. "You've been squirming this whole time."  
"You mean…" I frowned, clenching my hands into fists. I frowned, crossing my arms angrily. "This was another stupid prank!"

Apparently, my outburst surprised him. He frowned, opening his mouth to respond. "No. This," I gestured around, "is not funny. I was so worried! And do you even care?"

He frowned, backing up when I poked him in the chest each time. I bit my lip, looking away in my annoyance. He sighed, wrapping his arms tenderly around me in a slight hug. "I'm sorry."  
"You should be!"

The ride lurched back to life then, ending up with me on top of him. I was straddling him, hand on his chest. Awkward as it was, I couldn't help but notice how if I moved downward just little, I could kiss him. I think he noticed too.

Instead of giving into _that_, I jumped up-face redder than red-and sat down quickly. I coughed awkwardly, noting that he sat up as well. Though, he didn't move from the floor.  
"Sorry…" I said meekly, avoiding his gaze. I think I got even redder when he chuckled to himself, ignoring the apology, and sat down across from me.

0oOo0

"Where did you three go?" Haruhi smiled at us-I suspected she had fun.  
"Places." I muttered, crossing my arm in agitation.  
"What's the score?" Hikaru asked after a moment, leaning toward his brother. I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

"Hikaru wins." I made a face.  
"Eh?"

"Well, even if your last one was mean, you managed to fit more in. Plus, yours were a bit more out there. That first one worried me, though, Kaoru."  
Tamaki stared at us incredulously, wailing at them for pranking his daughter. I sighed, turning to Hikaru. He smirked, leaning oddly close to my face.

"What do you want?"  
"Hm…"  
"You won."

"A kiss." he grinned, leaning even closer.

Had this not been a vitally important kiss to me, I might've agreed. Instead, I shook my head and stared off to the side. "No."  
"No? But I _did _win, Chi-chan."

"You are not getting my first kiss." I hissed stubbornly.

He blinked twice, pulled away with a thoughtful look, and followed his brother to the car. Surprised, I stared after him until Haruhi pulled me to the car. That worried me, really. Not to mention stirred up anxious butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.  
_'What do you suppose that means?_' Really?

I had no idea.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

This was a kind of mini-chapter. Sorry for the shortness, then.

Ah. Someone guessed who Haruhi will be ending up with. Mm, I'll be messaging them right after this chapted is put up. I know-this chapter puts it out there anyway. But-BUT-I have a fondness for the pairing myself. As expected as it is, I can't really see her with someone else. Actually, I wanted to see her with Kyouya once... But-erm-that urge died off. Dunno why. And now I'm perfectly in love with this pairing. So... erm... yeah.


	8. Heels over Head

_**H**_ is for

**_[H]eels [over]_** **_[H]ead_**

0oOo0

School the next week was no different from before. Messing with the overly gullible girls, talking to the Hosts' and… Well, yeah. Nothing else.

"Mm. Takashi, wasn't that carnival fun?" Hunny grinned, bouncing on his feet happily. The taller boy hummed in agreement, leading me to suspicion.  
Hikaru smiled, holding out a rather giant cake to him. "Here you go, Hunny-senpai!"

"Kaoru, did he…?" I managed to growl, eye twitching irritably. The other twin grinned, nodding. Of course-it explained why that little boy looked so damn familiar. I scowled harder in Hikaru's direction. "He is so dead when this club is over."

"Well, you did say Hunny would've loved it."

0oOo0

"Chihiro-kun?" A girl looked worriedly out the window. "Did you hear?"  
"Hm?" I glance nonchalantly over at the brunette, who blushed and looked away instantly.  
"If the storm doesn't let up, nobody's allowed to go home for tonight."

"Oh, is that all?" I hoped I sounded nonchalant to my last customers, because in reality I was cursing my head off. Why did this have to happen now? This couldn't get much worse. I was going to be stuck in a room with the Hosts. I knew for a fact Kyouya wasn't going to just let me out of his sight.

When, finally, the club was over, I had changed, and we were all sitting around in boredom, I spoke up. "So… Do you think we'll have to stay here for the night?"

"It's already been arranged, and most student's parents have been informed by now." Kyouya said quickly, scribbling something down.  
"Oh…" I sidestepped towards the door before actually making my way out of it. I was headed toward the stairs then. I thought I heard someone behind me, but nobody was there, leading me to continue on. Actually, I was rather annoyed, so I turned a corner, stopped, and made it sound like I was still walking.

Surprise, surprise, I found one Hikaru Hitachiin about ready to walk past me.  
"You are horrible at being sneaky."

At this point, he stopped walking and nearly tripped over his own feet, scowling. I rolled my eyes and strolled forward anyhow. "So, why are you following me?"

"Kyouya-sempai and Tono said to go with you." I flinched, looking away, "They thought you might get lost, or trip down some stairs."  
"I…I'm not that klutzy." I mumbled, barely keeping in step with the taller boy. I noticed him glance down at me, slowing his pace. "Damn your longer legs…"

He chuckled, and we turned a corner. "So, why are you walking around anyway?"  
The truth was, I wanted to get away from them. The twins especially. Not because they'd glued my pencils to my desk, or locked me in a closet. Nothing of the sort. I just felt awkward around Hikaru, and sometimes I would catch Kaoru looking at me in a way that made me think I was doing something wrong.

Tamaki and Kyouya always seemed... Jumpy. As if everything I said meant I was going to run off, or jump off a bridge.

This was one of the rarer minutes where Kiri kept off to herself somewhere in the back of my mind. But she was always so cryptic when she was around.

Mori and Hunny were acting funny, too. Protective, kind of. I had tripped yesterday, and both had been…odd. Mori had almost immediately helped me up, actually said something, and Hunny had offered unnatural amounts of sweets to make up for it. Even if he had nothing to do with it.

And Haruhi… Well, I had been avoiding her. I didn't want to talk. And I figured she would.

"I got bored." I lied in a mumble, stepping forward.  
Neither of us had been paying attention to where we were headed. I liked the uncertainty in that. It was silent again, a tad awkward. Okay, it was always awkward for us.

"How have you been?"  
"You see me everyday, Hikaru."  
"You've been avoiding all of us." He moved a bit closer-too close, always too close.

"Just busy."

He frowned, opening his mouth to respond. It was, at that moment, that I wondered who had placed a banana peel there. Especially at the top of the steps. My eyes widened, and I found myself falling forward. That sounded rather painful. Did they say they figured I might trip down some stairs? Funny, sometimes, how acurate they could be. Fucking. Hilarious. Right? Right.

I clenched my eyes shut, biting back a scream. I felt something warm envelope me, my head burying into some fabric. I gripped onto the fabric, holding my breath, waiting for an impact that didn't come. Instead, I heard a 'Thud' that sounded rather painful.

Carefully, I pulled my head up and away from whatever I had been clasping on to. My eyes immediately widened when I found a pair of arms wrapped around me, and an orange haired boy on the floor beneath me. Hikaru was oddly limp.

"Oh my God… Hikaru? Are you okay?"  
I was taking the no response as a 'I'm knocked out'. At least I could feel him breathing beneath me. That was good. Right? _'You know, he's adorable like this. Sleeping. Silent.' _

I just stared for a minute, before carefully making sure he hadn't broken anything, that or busted his head open. Upon discovering he was relatively okay, I scooted away and pulled him over to the wall.  
"God. You're heavy, Hikaru." I mumbled, managed to get him into a sitting position against the wall. I sighed, leaning back myself, before looking around.

Having forgotten my phone in the Third Music Room, it wasn't as if I could call anyone. Which left… "I don't think I can carry you to the nurse…"

I moved a little closer, eyeing him carefully. If it wasn't for the fact that he was unconscious, because of me especially, I would say he looked cute. Or maybe peaceful. I frowned, brushing his bangs out of his face before leaning my head back against the wall.

At the least, one of the Hosts' or some random student would come across us.

"Mmm." Hikaru, surprisingly close, hummed in my ear. I jumped, cursed, and turned my head to stare at him. He had moved slightly-too close.  
_'That's only your opinion.'_

One of his hands carefully grasped my chin, pulling me forward. I gulped, eyes widening as his breath whispered over my lips, my cheeks. "H-Hikaru, what are y-you…?"

"You know, Chi…" I bit my lip, eyes flashing from his lips to his eyes. I gulped again, almost ready to pull away. His other hand slipped behind my back. "I've always… really…" Far too close, then. Lips barely centimeters from mine.

I closed my eyes, half from nervousness, half from a moment of 'I-think-I-might-die'. Feeling something hit my shoulder, I cracked open my eyes to see the older twin with his head on my shoulder. Passed out again.

I sighed. Whether in relief or disappointment, I wasn't quite sure.

0oOo0

Nearly half an hour later, I found myself in the nurses' office. She had been there for a few moments, before dismissing herself to see to some other important matters. She had told me that, at the most, it was a minor concussion. I had managed to sneak Hikaru's phone from his pocket-and was carefully dialing his brother.

"Ah-Hikaru! How is everything going? We thought you two would be back-"  
"Shut up. We have a problem."  
"C-Chi? How did you get Hikaru's phone?"

"I caught him. That's not how this happened though. I need-"  
"Ah-one second. TONO! CHI-CHAN CAUGHT HIM!"

A call back form his end of "WHAT!" along with more, senseless babbling. I scowled.  
"Put me on with Haruhi."

A pause, some grumbling, a snarl, and then… "Chi-chan?"  
"Haruhi, there was an accident."  
"Wait-Kaoru, how do I put this on-ah, your on speakerphone."

I rolled my eyes. "We fell down the stairs."  
The silence ticked by for a while, until someone-I suspected Kaoru-snatched the phone away.

"Where's Hikaru?"  
"He…He caught… Took the fall for me."  
"Is he okay? Where are you!"

"C-calm down, Kaoru! He's sleeping. Were at the Nurses'-"

The phone cut off, and for a moment I stared before carefully replacing it on a countertop. It was a surprisingly short amount of time later when the younger of the twins slammed the door open and looked around wildly. I pointed guiltily to the back room. He was gone in seconds.

"Chi-chan," Hunny tugged on my arm slowly, "Are you okay?"  
"Ah-fine, Hunny."  
"You look kind of sad."

"I possibly just gave the guy-one of my friends, a mild concussion. Of course I feel bad."  
"Oh…"

There was another pause, and Haruhi pulled me into the hallway. Avoiding talking wasn't going well. Surprisingly, she kept the questions to a minimum. Told me that I needed to calm down. I nearly screamed when she said that, though.  
Instead, I smiled, laughed, and walked back inside.

"What happened?" Kaoru, back in the room, gave me a quick once over.

"I slipped on a banana peal." Everyone stared for a brief moment, before letting me continue. "And Hikaru… I don't know. He kind of grabbed onto me, but I guess I ended up just dragging him down."

Tamaki raised a curious brow "How did you two even get back up here?"  
"I kinda carried him." I made a face, "He's heavy."

Apparently, everyone else found the statement to be funny. Me? I was completely serious. He was _heavy_.  
"I'm sorry about this." I screwed my eyes up to stare at the ceiling. "I've been apologizing a lot lately."

"It's okay Chi-chan." Hunny gave me one of those smiles that reminded me of the fact that he wasn't as sweet and overly cheery as could be. "We're a family. We'll always be by your side."  
A family. I liked the sound of that. Of course, we were a really screwy family. Then again, why wouldn't we be? Weren't all the best things a bit insane?

_'I would think mom, dad, and I were enough family for you.'_

In truth, I had too. But they weren't.

0oOo0

"Oi! Chi-chan!" Kaoru called, rushing to catch up with me.

Having finally caught up, he slowed to a regular pace and gave me a sideway glance multiple times. After more than a few minutes, I stopped, he stopped. Turning to face him, I crossed my arms under my chest with a brow raised.

"Did you want something, or are you planning to follow me all day?"  
"Where were you headed?"

"The library. Why?" Suspicious, I watched as he looped an arm with mine and pulled me down the hallway. After-finally-reaching the library, I snatched my arm away from the orange haired boy's grip and followed him to what was probably the back.

It was far too loud for a library, in my opinion. Very annoying. I sighed, sitting irritably on the floor, at which point the older boy took up sitting in front of me.

"How do you feel about Hikaru?" he asked suddenly, looking off to the side. I felt my face burning, heating up in an embarrassing way.  
"Kaoru…"I looked away, sighing, "Please, don't ask me that."

He frowned, looking aggravated himself, before my phone went off. I recognized the signature low pitched beep and shook my head, flipping open the phone.

"Chi."  
"A-ah. Father, it's nice of you to call." For the first time since he'd left.  
_'Pity. Wonder what he wants now?'_

"Hm. Yes. I was calling in person to tell you there's been a change of plans-"  
"I'm staying!" I nearly shouted, sitting up straight, eyes wide. For a moment, the boy present with me looked surprised, but my face fell.

"No. Actually, now that this deal is sealed, I'll be sending for you much sooner. Make sure all prior commitments are taken care of."  
He'd hung up. On me. His daughter. After telling him she was going to be losing her life. I forced myself into a smile, looking up at Kaoru happily. "Oh! That's great."

Of course, I was talking to myself. I imitated a goodbye, before shutting the phone and turning back to my companion. I gave an apologetic smile, standing as he had previously.  
"To answer your question, Kaoru, I'm not sure." I turned away from him, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, "I'll tell you when I find out."

_'If you find out.' _Exactly. _'Besides, it's not like you'll be here much longer.'_ Of course. _'So, I think you should talk to him._' Precise-wait, no. I frowned, trailing back to the classroom with a frown. Thank god it was Friday.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

This was a kind of leading up to something-I swear. Ah, sorry it's so damn short. Things will be less hectic for those Host members, from now on. Well... only as hectic as it normally is. Oh-nobody has placed their bets on what happened to Kiri yet! I'll list a few more questions, if it'll motivate you. Why is Chi so terrified of water? Who keeps putting bananas everywhere? What's going to happen next? And where in the heck is Chi's mom?

Ah-one last question!  
Is Chi really going to be shipped off to _America?_


	9. Identical Illusions

**_I_** is for

**_[I]dentical_** **_[I]llusions_**

0oOo0

"Mm, Kyouya, why are they all here again?"  
"Tamaki insisted we have a 'sleepover'. Just because he thinks you can make Haruhi more…"  
"Girly?" I snorted, walking down the stairs casually.

_'Aw, can't someone make you more girly? Mao, you would look so… Kawaii…'_

I frowned, shaking me head. The Hosts were sitting casually around, lounging and teasing. I scowled, crossing my arms. Sleepover. Fun. I sighed, excusing myself to the 'bathroom' before sprinting upstairs.

Haruhi herself was sitting begrudgingly on the bed in a guest room. I plopped down beside her. For a moment we sat in silence, until I fiddled my thumbs and looked over to her.  
"Haruhi, can I talk to you?"  
A smile flickered across her face. "I thought you would."

It was a rather long night, consisting of me giving an explanation of what was wrong with me, and why. I skipped over Kiri's death and recent events. She frowned, leaning toward me. Actually, she surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I raised a brow when she pulled away, smiling at me.

"Does Kyouya know?"  
"Not everything." Then again, neither did she.  
"Ah. I think you should-"

"HARUHI! CHI! KYOUYA WANTS YOU DOWN FOR-"  
"Were on our way!"

0oOo0

"God. Kyouya, couldn't this have waited?"  
"No."

"I cannot believe you tricked us." Haruhi grumbled, tugging awkwardly at the dress she had been forced into.  
"I hate you so much right now."

I myself was glaring at him and then at the damned purple dress. I frowned. "But, really, why didn't you just tell us?"

"You would have refused." Kaoru purred, whisking Haruhi into the crowd, twirling her off to Tamaki. I sighed, rubbing my arm. Of course I would have.

"Why didn't Oji-san tell me he was throwing a party?"  
"He didn't expect you to attend."  
"Won't someone see Haruhi?"

"Nobody from our school is to be attending."

Of course they weren't. '_Aw, have some fun, sis.' _No. Never. _'Dance. Live a little.' _Why would I do that? '_Oh! Here comes Hikaru-dance with him!' _Of course. Actually, I did kind of want to dance with him. Though, I would never admit that.

"_What!_"

My cousin raised an inquisitive brow at me, watching as my face went red and I turned abruptly around. I fiddled with the fabric absently, praying he wouldn't approach me. My disappointment-and excitement-approached when a hand lightly tapped my shoulder.

The twin was smiling, handing out a charming hand. I rolled my eyes and took it carefully. I was, in truth, surprised at this.  
"Now, Kaoru, why are you dancing with me?"  
"You never really answered me, _Chi-chan_."

"Well, _Kaoru-kun_, I said I would tell you when I found out."  
"And?"  
"I…Kaoru, I'm scared."

He looked surprised. "Scared?"  
"Yes! What if he doesn't feel the same way? Or he hates me? Laughs at me, even! Or…"

"He doesn't hate you, you know." He glanced off to the side, and I noted he moved our dance towards the door. "Just be careful, okay? He's not good with words. Don't hurt him."

He twirled me again, sending me stumbling outside. I found myself on a patio, stairs leading down to the garden. I sighed deeply, leaning over the edge of the railing to stare at the roses. Mum had always liked roses.

_'They're sweet.'_ I hated them. _'A sign of love in the air.' _Kiri was oddly bipolar. Not that love exists. _'Okay. Now your just being a downer. I mean, really. Who doesn't dream of that one true love. Happy endings? Riding off into the sunset with a prince?' _I did. And then I realized how foolish it was.

The click of the door closing behind me made me whirl around. This time, Hikaru was waiting for me, and I turned back around quickly. He leaned against the railing as well, giving me that 'lets-make-Chi's-heart-beat-really-really-fast' smile.

"Hikaru, what brings you out here?"  
"Kaoru told me you were outside. You looked upset."

I chuckled, turning so that my hip was against the railing and I was facing him. "Not really. Just thinking." I fidgeted awkwardly, avoiding looking at him, instead stepping away from the rail and turning again to watch the dancing and laughing people.

"Do you remember what happened…after you…"  
He grinned at me, looking up at me from there. I blushed again. "After I saved your life?"

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. "Yes. Absolutely. But, back to my question."  
"…Why, would you like to continue that?" He purred, coming up behind me, in my ear.

Truthfully? Yes. I would've died for just that. What I said? "Hikaru… what were you going to tell me?"

"I really…" he trailed off, before stepping in front of me and slightly bowing, holding out a hand to me. "Can I have this dance?"

The music from inside barely drifted out here, but I took his hand anyway. It had just switched to a slow song, so he put both hands on my waist and I put both on his shoulders. He gave me one of those looks. "You've never slow danced before, have you?"

"N-no."

He smirked, reaching up to adjust my hand, putting them both around my neck. This brought us closer, and a light blush dusted both our cheeks. '_He doesn't do good with words. So he uses his actions.'_

After an awkward moment, I relaxed in his arms. It was so cliché. But it worked. I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes, as he pulled me closer.  
"I…I really-"  
Fate was definitely not on my side. Not only because Kyouya opened the doors and stopped Hikaru mid-word. But mostly because of what he said when we jumped and broke apart.

"Chi, your mother has made a surprise appearance."

0oOo0

"Okaa-chan…" I muttered feeling rather dazed. (A/N;;Mother)

For a brief moment, I felt the need to make a mad run for it. Then, thinking better of it, I raised my chin defiantly while stepping forward. "I think I should go see her, then, ne?"

Without waiting for a response, I marched inside and scoured the room quickly. I found her lightly conversing with Tamaki. _'Well, that's unfortunate for you. She's going to wonder what you've been doing in a 'Host Club'.'_

I had never bothered to tell my father about that… Shaking my head, I made my way over with a somewhat nervous smile. It was a wonder my mother recognized me with my hair so short.

"Ah-Chi!" she practically hugged me to the point of suffocation. "This lovely young man-" cue Tamaki grinning at me, "-told me how everything has been going on your end."

"Ah, yes, your daughter has been doing quite well with the change of schools. Of course," he gave a signature charming smile, "She has a great groups of friends to help her through. But, I'll let you two catch up for yourselves."

God, how did he do that? Go from normal him to… that. Not to get it wrong, he was pretty awesome either way. It was just weird. Anyway, back to my mother…

She led me into a sitting room, just out of the rather large room we had just been in. We sat across from each other. Though I was slightly nervous, I kept that out of my face. I hadn't seen my mother in nearly a year.

"So, how is school?"  
"Great. I made some really good friends…" And some enemies.

"And your father?"  
"He's… Good." Not that I would know.  
"How often does he call?"

"He just called the other day. Pretty often, really." No. Not really.  
"Oh, that's great. Have you been thinking much of…"  
"Kiri? No, not really." Lies, all of it. Right now, actually, the older girl was watching from the chair to my right.

"And therapy?"  
"I don't need it anymore." Another lie. But I wasn't in therapy, at least.  
"So your over your phobia?"

"Yeah, of course."

A long pause, and she gave me a gentle smile. She had never been good at detecting lies. I shifted uncomfortably, looking up at her shyly, uncomfortably.  
"Can we go out tomorrow? I mean, the weather is nice. And Kyouya could come…"  
"Oh, well, no. I'm leaving in the morning. A nice woman named Tamoya wants to discuss my upcoming line…"

I managed a laugh, waving a hand dismissively. Of course, it was okay. Busy. Always busy. "No, no, it's fine. I forgot, I have plans tomorrow anyway."  
"That's great! Is it a date-who is he, how cute?"

"No. No date. Dad's set up some…"  
"Suitors? I picked a few of them, you know."  
"That's…" disgusting? Revolting? Disturbing? "Sweet."

"Mitsu Kaishi? Kaishi-kun? I loved him, isn't he adorable?"  
"Yeah, of course… Okaa-chan?"  
"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

She obviously had no idea what was wrong. C'mon, why would she? She probably didn't even care. _'Did they ever?' _Even if she never did anything wrong. _'But she did.'  
_"No. It's nothing, I'm just tired. I'm going to retire for the night."

"Ah, I understand. Love you!"  
"Right…"  
She smiled so sweetly, so nice. No, of course she wouldn't understand.

_'But_ I _understand. See? I love you.' _And she always had, really.

0oOo0

Damn Therapist Kyouya.

Kyouya forced me to get this thing-actually, his sister proposed it. A diary, she says. I'll opt for a journal. I don't hang out with her because she's much too… Well, she's not my type of person. I got my costume today, too-and the twins tried to get me into this skimpy little number as well.

I swear, one day I'll kill those two.

Back on subject. His sister had told him she saw me talking to myself-I don't talk to myself-and thought he should know. And then Kyouya called over some jackass of a therapist-and sat in on our 'session'. The man advised I use a journal of sorts.

And Kyouya bought one. That bastard. I don't even plan on writing in it.  
"Why are you glaring at your journal?" Well, at least he didn't call it a diary.

The raven haired teen was sitting on the couch, while I had seated myself on a chair, little black book in my lap.  
"I. Am not. Writing. In. This." I growled, poking the book as if it would bite me.

"I never said you had to. The-"  
"Don't say it. I refuse to see a therapist."  
'Again, you mean?'

I winced immediately, trying to ignore the fact that my cousin noticed. _'Sorry,_' not that she sounded it,_'but it's not like he can hear me.'  
_"And that worries me more than the therapist." I muttered, looking up to find the older boy gone.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

... Do, the halloween chapter is coming up, right after this one. Maybe even up tonight. Ah, some things for the record?

1;; It will change. Why? Well, the Oc is incorperated. As well as obvious reasons.  
2;; There will be a kind-of love triangle.  
3;; Sorry for any confusion. If you are confused, please, feel free to message me.  
4;; Place your bets in the reviews!


	10. Just like Jackals

**_J_** is for

**_[J]ust [like]_** **_[J]ackals_**

0oOo0

"Hikaru, why are you laying on me?"  
His head was in my lap, and he was grinning up at me happily. He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" I hissed. Upon receiving no answer, I stroked his hair absently. I swear he purred, but I ignored that and smiled slightly. He shifted slightly, looking up at me from the corner of his eye. I blushed, looking away immediately.

He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. Glanced from him to the door, I bit my lip. Of course, Host club was over, but what if someone walked in on us? Well, in my honest opinion, I would probably assume something too.

"Nervous, Chi?"  
"Stop looking at me like that. I feel like your undressing me with your eyes."

I sighed, moving away from him. His head hit the couch with muted kind of sound, leaving him to give me a rather deadpan stare from his spot. I continued reading my book peacefully, turning the page occasionally. I lifted down my book after a couple pages to see Hikaru still staring. Uneasy, I scooted to the side again.

Was it just me, or was he getting closer?

I looked up from my book, again, to try and figure out where Kaoru was. He had left us a while ago, claiming he 'forgot his books'. Hikaru took that moment to practically tackle me, pinning me to the couch and proceeding to tickle me.

"Ha-Hikaru! S-stop! Haha!" I managed to beg him to stop in between laughs. Apparently, mercy wasn't his strong point.

At some point, my book had hit the floor beside the couch, and I was holding his wrists whole he continued in his efforts to tickle me. I squirmed, pushing awkwardly against him. He chuckled, using his weight against me.

I managed to wriggle away from him after a moment, sticking my tongue out at him. "I win."  
He gave me a 'you'll-regret-that' look, and I waved before slipping out into the hall. I could clearly hear Hikaru behind me, so I rushed through a door I hadn't known was there.

"Oi, why is it so dark?" I muttered, feeling around the wall. I frowned, squinting through the shadows.

"This is the Black Magic Club's room. And, well, sorry 'bout that. Nekozawa-senpai can't stand the light." I whipped around to see a girl probably a year or two my senior with short black hair, and green eyes smiling at me.

"Oh… So _that's_ where I am." I smiled, looking around again as my eyes adjusted. "It really isn't that bad…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tamaki-senpai thinks he's really scary… But this isn't that bad." I blushed a bit, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm Matsumuri, Chi, by the way."

She chuckled, holding out a hand with a grin. She seemed too happy to be a part of this club. Though, as I had learned, anything was possible at Ouran. "Ishita, Midori."

"Do you… mind if I hide in here?"  
She looked a tad surprised. "Why are you hiding?"  
"A friend of mine is chasing me."

"…Why?"  
"I'm not actually sure, but I think it's because I teased him…"  
"Ah. I get it."

0oOo0

I had grown to like Midori over the past week, and she had come to see me a few times at the Host Club. She had yet to discover my counter identity as Chihiro-though she had gotten close. Today was one of those days that the twins had dragged Nekozawa into the light-meaning he wouldn't be holding club today.

"I am sorry about them. They're ridiculous." I muttered, shooting the orange haired boys a glare.  
"It's fine, actually."

I grinned, leaning back into the couch. "Find someone here good enough to skip out on your club for?"  
She glared at me, whacking my arm before turning away from me. I sighed, closing my eyes briefly. I had convinced her the day after our meeting to start designating Chihiro.

"Chihiro, you are ready for tomorrow, right?" Kyouya called over to us after a moment.  
"What's tomorrow?"  
"Since Halloween is coming up-"

"It is?" I gasped, sitting up straight.  
"Chihiro-kun," Kaoru tsked, shaking a finger at me.  
"-Were going to be cosplaying."

"Oh. That all? Well," I stretched, yawning, "I guess that's what Tamaki was going on about the other day. Vampires and all that."  
_'I've always wanted to be a vampire…'_

Kiri definitely would. Only her.

"You just got the costume yesterday, and you forgot?" Haruhi sighed, turning away from the practically swooning girl.

I shrugged, lacing my fingers behind my head. I glanced up at the clock, before turning to Kyouya with a sigh. "My time up?" he nodded, continued to click away at his laptop. "Great," I turned to Midori, giving a wave. "I'll be seeing you."

0oOo0

I paused in slipping my over shirt on. I had just changed into a skirt along with a light blue undershirt. I was about to slip on another shirt, but something in the reflection made me freeze. I frowning, turning to face the large cloth hiding the changing area.

"Ah-I'm fine. Thank you for the extra uniform."  
"It's the least we can do, after the Hikaru and Kaoru spilled tea on you."

I recognized the voices as Midori and Haruhi, heading straight my way. I had planned on yelling out for them to stay out of the changing room-that or hide-but the curtain was pulled aside at a moments notice. Good thing for me the club had already cleared out besides her.

I froze immediately, coughing awkwardly. For a second my newfound friend stared in confusion, before smiling and shrugging it off. I blinked a few times, slipping out into the room past her. I was blushing when I actually got away from them.

I began slipping my button up shirt on quickly, ignoring the look Hikaru gave me, leaving the first few buttons undone. I huffed, turning with my hands on my hips to the two orange haired demons. "Don't. Even."

They exchanged a glance and a shrug, before I turned around to see Midori and Haruhi reentering the room.  
"We need a codeword for these situations." I mumbled, rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"I already knew, you know." she said, putting up a hand to stop me in my tracks. "You may wear a wig, but your eyes gave you away."  
"Of course they did." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. She chuckled, waving it off.

Well, of course she would take it all in stride. Then again, if she hadn't, there would have been quite a bit more trouble.

_'And haven't we got enough of that?'_

0oOo0

"Is that a-"  
"-diary?"

It was easy to guess that Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones watching me from the other couch. I paused, making another note. I hadn't used it for anything really-making notes, reminders, etc.  
_'Kill Twincesteous Beings…' _Kiri made a face, pointing at the word 'kill' with a gasp. _'What did they ever do!'_

_"_What do you suppose she writes in there, Hikaru?"  
"I don't know Kaoru, but I'm betting it's dark secrets-"  
"-who she likes, too."

"Its not. A. Diary." I snarled, slamming the little book shut and slipping it back into my bag. I blew some hair out of my face. I frowned, adjusting the outfit irritably. This was one day I didn't want part in. If only because Renge's proposition had passed, and the idea made me positively irritable.

Haunted House? Test of courage? What were we? Nine? '_Mao, Chi~, it sounds fun! And adorable!' _Of course, Kiri was up for anything. And Hikaru and Kaoru? Were at their creepiest. Plotting. Making plans to freak everyone in 1-A to the point of heart attacks.

I was not up for being scared half to death. And I was definitely not up for running around school in the dark. I wasn't interested in being on the school's front page. Or going in groups but I knew something would go wrong. Meaning, what exactly?

"Chi," Haruhi asked, "how are you getting to the class event?"  
"Hmm, that? Oh-I'm not going."

Well, at least I wasn't going to have to go to the last Host Club session. At least Tamaki condoned my ignoring the class 1-A event. Midori was actually at Black Magic Club today, claiming a need to help Nekozawa-senpai with something. That club could be so secretive. Sometimes, it worried me.

I frowned when the twins grinned rather creepily and leaned towards me.  
"Ah-ah. You Can't just not go." Hikaru was already giving me that knowing look. "It's a requirement."  
"Besides," Kaoru shrugged, "We already put you on our team."

"I'm going to get instantaneously sick before tonight."  
"No way," The twins made x's with their arms.

"Chi," Kyouya sighed, finally looking up from that damnable black book. "My father wants you to participate in school activities besides the Host Club."  
"I'll eat some 'bad' food. He can't make me go."

"Actually," he gave a dark smile, "I've been positioned to make sure you stay nice and healthy for this."  
Of course he had_. 'Ah! Ah! Mao-Chi! You'll have to go now!'  
_She was just as bad as them, now that I thought of it.

0oOo0

I sighed, scowling irritably. The class representative was shivering uncontrollably-scared, no doubt-and the twins were reciting another scary story. Not that it was actually scary. Annoying, more like.  
"Will you knock it off?" Haruhi suddenly snapped, "The point is to scare somebody not on your team. So why don't you save that for somebody else?"

"Thank you." I muttered, crossing my arms under my chest. Somehow, the twins were each standing on one foot. Their other feet hitting each other behind their backs.  
I tuned out for a moment, perking up when the twins brought up something interesting. "Even if it means Kotakano will think you're a chicken?"

The dark haired boy became absolutely giddy, blushing and holding his hands to his face. This was new. When Haruhi brought it up, the boy denied it eagerly, claiming it to be their friendship at it's best. C'mon, even I doubted that.

"It's just that… Kotakono had her heart set on this tournament… I didn't wanna let her down, so I couldn't say no…"

Almost immediately, the twins were flailing about how he wasn't someone they could pick on. Why? His wholesomeness. His heart of gold. I rolled my eyes, though it was sweet. I sighed, but then Haruhi said she saw a shadow outside the window.

I flinched, ghosts were not my thing. Then a knocking sound interrupted up. We all peered cautiously up the steps, curious. A skull clattered to a stop in front of us. Everyone screamed, jumping back. I merely crouched down and prodded it with a finger. Fake. Too bad, they had forced me to come, so I wasn't telling them that.

"No way! It's a sneak attack from those A-Team hacks!" Kaoru hissed,

"Hey! It's not your turn guys!" Hikaru called up the stairs. I paused, looked at the skull again, and rolled my eyes. Childish. "Follow the rules!" he then proceeded to launch the skull up the stairs with a kick. I blinked a few times, standing.

"You almost kicked me. In the head."  
"I was aiming." he shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Yeah you show 'em!" Kaoru clapped, grinning.

"My skull…" I heard faintly, though everyone else seemed momentarily oblivious. The voice sounded familiar… "My skull…" Behind us, the bell chimed in a distant way. The person who had made an appearance at the top of the stairs was… creepy.

Her-his?-hair went down past their waist, black and straight, in front of their face. Dressed in something similar to a white robe. "Why did kick…" the voice hissed, head looking up, hair mvoing to reveal a grotesque face. "MY SKULL!"

Everyone screamed, racing down the halls. Hikaru in one direction, Kaoru, Haruhi and class rep in the other. At least… I think that's how it was. I tilted my head to the side, watching the figure irritably.

_'Zombies and ghosts aren't even real. Why'd they run?' _Kiri snorted, rolling her eyes. This lead me to confusion. The 'spirit' seemed awkward, just standing there. So, I sighed, put my hands in the air and walked off down the hall with a lame.  
"Aaaaah."

After a moment, I scoffed and sauntered casually down the hall. So much for not getting separated. I sighed, glancing around in annoyance. I brushed some brunette locks from my face, spotting a twin up ahead. Judging by the hair… "Hikaru!"

The boy stopped running and turned to see me. He looked relieved. I caught up quickly, sighing in relief as well. This time, a moan from behind us and a cold gust of wind, combined with a loud lot of clattering, made me run with the older teen.  
I'll admit, I was surprised. But scared? Definitely not. Okay, fine. Maybe a little scared.

I gasped, having tripped, and was headed toward the floor when a trap triggered itself. We were caught almost instantly in rope net. I flinched, cracking open one eye to find myself mostly on top of Hikaru. For a moment, I scowled to myself, and then he frowned.

"This isn't supposed to be a hunt."  
"Well, now it is." I hissed, struggling to sit up.

"Wait! Where's Kaoru! I've got to find Kaoru!" the older twin immediately began flailing and thrashing like a crazy person. I frowned, falling forwards more, and then grabbing his arm to steady myself. Not a particularly good position.

"Cut it out! Your going to hurt someone! Stop thrashing!"

He stopped a second later, looking down at me. I sighed, grabbing the rope to my right and pulling. Great. We were completely stuck. I sighed, rummaging trying to get comfortable.

"Why did I get stuck with you?" I muttered to myself, frowning.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You have a smart mouth." I deadpanned.

"Hey!" he said defensively, "Kaoru has a smart mouth too!"  
"Not as bad as you. He doesn't when he's alone either. You, on the other hand, get worse."

He pouted, looking off to the side. True as it was, that wasn't why I didn't want to be here with him. He looked back at me, causing me to look away instead.  
"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." I said finally, reaching back to my shoe. Kiri had given me some good advice. Always keep something sharp handy. This, happened to be a little pair of scissors. I leaned forward, to a spot just beside Hikaru's head. "Now, hold still."

His eyes widened, not that I much cared, and I glared at the rope. Too thick there. I blushed, looking pointedly away from him and moving upward. "Just keep your mouth shut. This'll take a second." I managed, blushing.

"No, no. It's fine. Take your time…" he said breathily, not even bothering to adjust himself. I blushed harder, attempting to cut at the rope. Damn scissors. After a bit more struggling, we toppled onto the ground with a thud. I hissed, bracing my hands on the floor.

The boy beneath me didn't move an inch until I sat up and scurried away from him. "Itai…"  
"You okay?" He asked quietly, I gave a nod in response, standing. I held a hand down to him, grinning after a second.

"Let's go find Kaoru, eh?"

0oOo0

I was running ahead of Hikaru, and at a science room-pillows holding the door shut-I heard someone talking. It was Kaoru, by the tone. I froze, leaning forward to put an ear against the only bit near me of bare door.  
He was talking rather sadly, about Tamaki and the Host Club. A spell cast, making us all Tamaki's family.

_'But one day, it'll still all return to that same, grubby pumpkin…'_  
_Kiri said ruefully, eyes downcast._

I didn't want that grubby pumpkin back. But they were right. My eyes softened and I stepped back, gesturing for Hikaru to open the door.  
"KAORU-Are you in here?" He was practically panting.

Kaoru himself blushed slightly and gave a relieved look. I, on the other hand, turned back to Kiri with a sad look. "Do you still believe in fairytales?" I whispered, but she was gone. I closed my eyes, stepping into the room slowly. Haruhi and the class rep were smiling slightly, probably happy to be not stuck in a room.  
I was a it glad myself, and I gave a humm of agreement. "We should go,"

Everyone nodded and took off down the hall. I looked to my left and came to a halt when I saw Kiri looking sadly out a window, smiling slightly.  
_'If you give up fairytales, what do I have?'_

I kept running.

0oOo0

"Why did you guys leave your post?"  
"We stopped the tournament to come looking for you!" A boy I didn't know was scolding us, shaking his head. He was a part of Team A.  
"You mean, that wasn't you trying to scare us?" Kaoru asked, looking over at his brother. The boy looked confused.

"Huh? We Didn't do anything."

At that moment, we turned to two squealing girls, staring at what looked like a cat's shadow on the top window… I smiled, bent over laughing hysterically at everyone shock. So that's what Midori had been planning.

0oOo0

"How good was that?" Midori grinned as we stared at the picture. I shrugged, winking. She had been disappointed in my not really falling for it. But it was all okay thanks to everyone else getting spooked. I sighed, lacing my fingers behind my head.

"See, that's ridiculous. There's no such thing as ghosts."  
I glanced over to find Kiri not there, which worried me. I flinched when I recalled what she and Kaoru had said. I looked over at the twins and Haruhi, noting the rather down look on Kaoru's face.

"And one day, the spell on the carriage will break."

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

Read the last chapter as well-because this is the second one up tonight! Don't understand the jackal reference? Well, google them. Nya~ this chapter has a sad tint to it, dont'cha think? Mm, in your reviews, tell me what you want. More fluff? A specific something? Mao, I need ideas!  
Also; Midori isn't mine. Just thought I'd specify.


	11. Kissing Kryptonite

**_K_** is for

**_[K]issing_** **_[K]ryptonite_**

0oOo0

We had just finished listening to Renge go off on another spiel, leaving us to helplessly entertain the girls. They were debating who we were as these samurai. Personally, I never saw much of the attraction to it. Most of us wore the same light blue colored outfit. Myself included. I tugged at the fabric, sighing.

Sometimes, getting into character wasn't very easy. "Chihiro-kun, don't die, okay?"  
I took her chin, leaning forward with a smirk. "And if I do?"  
"I would weep eternally." Kind of creepy.

"What if I were to disappear?"  
"I would love you until the gods bid your return to me."  
I smirked, leaning ever closer. "And I would be honored."

Despite being 'hard to get', I still had a knack for knocking them on their feet. I left the girl to her own devises, watching as Mori stuck a spear through the wood. I was up immediately, watching with wide eyes.  
Girls squealed haplessly.

"I mean, you haven't even got your own episode yet! I'm so sorry!" Tamaki cried staring in shock.  
"No. We have a trespasser." the taller boy flung the door open to reveal a redhead sitting on the floor.

Everyone assumed it was a surprise attack when he lunged forward, but he merely got on his knees and put his forehead to the floor. He was admittedly freaky looking.  
"Takashi Morinozuka!" he cried, "Senpai. Please, take me on as your apprentice."

I sighed in relief, putting a hand over my eyes.

0oOo0

Kyouya was explaining a majority of too-much-information on the boy in our year, who was sitting beside me on the couch. I blinked a few times, poking him harmlessly in the cheek. His eyes flashed my way, not that I noticed too much.

"He doesn't seem that bad."

"I'm just tough, I'm not a human weapon. Just born with a face that makes me look scary all the time."  
"Well," the twins chorused, "at least your aware of it, Casanova."

"It's Casanoda."  
"Bosanova?"  
I giggled slightly shaking my head. "I SAID IT WAS CASANODA! DO YOU WANNA DIE?"

The twins and Tamaki had already his behind the couch, leaving Haruhi and Kyouya sitting across from us. "He really is mean looking."

"I'm sorry about that. This always happens 'cause of the way I look." He took the liberty of giving us a mini story time at that point. "It's like they forget I'm young and I wanna play! I want to get out with my fellas and play a game of kick the can."

I looked away, frowning slightly. Appearances were deceiving. He brought up how scary Mori-senpai looked, and the older boy gave us all a surprised look. Emotionless-yeah right. Casanoda was down on his knees begging again.

"Takashi, are you okay?" Hunny asked, looking over at the him.  
He had his head In his hand, "Yeah. I'm just lightheaded."

Surprisingly, Tamaki denied wanting to help. Giving the excuse that it was Takashi's decision. "Tamaki." Mori shot him an obvious look for help, leaving the blond to brush his bangs from his face and make a slight scene.

He went on to describe lovely items, making Hunny one. I frowned, making a face at Haruhi. She returned it. When he was done, Hunny was in tears, and Mori was desperately trying to explain that it was nothing like that.

"Knock it off," I hissed, whacking Tamaki in the back of the head. "We all know it's not like that." he frowned, looked up at me poutingly, and then jumped back on topic. That idiot was so dense sometimes.

"Now, Hitachiin Brothers,"  
"Sir!"  
"It's your job to make this man more fashionable!"

"Roger!" they chorused again, leaping onto the unsuspecting man.  
I stared for a long moment, before turning to Haruhi. "Shouldn't we stop them? I mean, it's the twins."

Before we could do anything of the sort, Tamaki was coddling Haruhi happily. I sighed, shaking my head. Maybe, for once, the twins would do a good job.

0oOo0

"Shit! Shit!" I hissed, rounding a corner. "Kyouya's going to kill me! I can't believe I'm this late…" At that point I skidded into the doors, casually acting like I'd been there the whole time, and plopped down in front of Casanoda. I watched with interest as the older boy turned a thousand shades of red at Haruhi. Funny. So that meant…

A second later, the Hosts' had placed cat ears on the redhead. I stared, frowned and reached up tentatively to poke one. "A cat monster." Hunny declared instantly. A boy marched in as the twins were fitting him in a kitty maid outfit, staring in what seemed to be horror.

"Y-you can do whatever you want in your spare time…"

"YOU THINK THIS IS A HOBBY OF MINE!" Casanoda roared, grabbing his shirt. "Dammit!" The cat ears hit the floor instantly, and the suit ripped off as he rushed out the door. We all stared at the other followed him.

"Idiots. What were you thinking?" I snapped, turning to face them. For a second, nobody looked at me. I turned around, staring out the door. "Well, since none of you are taking responsibility for this. I'm gonna go find him."

I found him quickly, sitting with a bird outside. I eyes Haruhi as she stepped up beside me. I sighed, shaking my head. "Ne, Haruhi, could you…?"

She nodded an ventured out. I couldn't catch what they were saying, but I did see a paint can flying toward them. My eyes widened as Hunny gave a cry of 'look out' and kick the can astray. Red paint soiled Haruhi's uniform, but they were otherwise okay.

I rushed out myself, checking to make sure the girl was okay, before turning to watch the twins tie up two guys. I glared at them, watching the twins tighten the ropes to unnecessary lengths. Good.

"We know who the bad guys are and the good guys are, just by lookin' at 'em." Takashi said, patting Casanoda on the head. I smiled to myself, shaking my head. True enough.

"Does that make Kyouya a good guy?" I questioned, turning to the twins. Both exchanged a look before shrugging. I bit my lip, watching idly as Casanoda conversed with the hosts' before rushing off to find Haruhi.

"Kyouya," I murmured, walking past slowly. "I think I'll be going home. I have a lot of work to do."

0oOo0

I frowned at the figure in the mirror, tilting my head to the side. I wasn't beautiful, really. Pretty, average. Kiri-who had taken to standing beside me-was nothing like that. Her chest was-well, a lot more prominent than mine, and he hair was slightly curly, eyes much more energetic than mine.

_'What do you think dad's doing right now?'_  
"Making arrangements for me to meet up with him."  
_'And mother?'_

"Discussing her new line."  
_'Why did they leave you alone?'_

I didn't answer, not knowing myself. I brushed my hair out quickly before taking a deep breath and marching out of my too-plain room, and towards Kyouya's room. When I made my way in, he was nowhere to be seen.

I let out a heaving sigh, plopping down onto his bed.

"What am I doing, Kiri?"  
"Good question. This is my room, you know."

I jumped, looking up to see Kyouya. "Ah, sorry. I wanted to talk to you."  
"Well?"  
"Oh-yes. Do you know when my father is… uhm… sending for me?"

A frown flickered onto his features and he stepped beside me to pick up his black notebook, flipping through the pages quickly. He stopped, one finger pointed downward at a date. Too soon. I flinched, standing and brushing myself off.

"Right. Thanks." I said curtly, already stepping out of the room.  
"And Chi?"  
"Hai?"

"Who were you talking to before I came in here?"

I chuckled, running a hand through my hair and shaking my head. "Nobody, really."

_'Just a dead girl, huh?'_

0oOo0

"Lay me down, on a bed of roses…"

I was singing, not even really singing actually. A song Kiri had taught me when I was about six. I wasn't sure why I was singing it really. Or why it had come into my head. I stopped when I noticed the door open. Apparently, even though I was early, they had managed to walk in on me. They being the Hosts.

"I didn't know you could sing…" Hikaru muttered, eyeing me oddly.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Hikaru."

I sighed, sitting on the couch casually. For a second, everyone raised a brow at me. I already knew what they were thinking 'Chihiro'. Grumbling, I went ahead and changed. Kiri sat back easily, probably awaiting my return.

"Chihiro-kun!" A newer customer of mine-Mitsa Kaiutsu-called, waving me over. She had obviously requested being alone. I ignored her for a second, eyes wandering to where Kasanoda was sitting with Haruhi.

She was really nice, actually. Shy, but nice. I walked over with a slight wave myself. "Ohayo, Mitsa."

Our conversation consisted primarily of school, of home ventures, and a few oddly off topic discussions. Some new girl, a creepy kid in class, Nekozawa-senpai.

In truth, I liked him He was nice. I noticed Kaoru and Hikaru griping for Kyouya to get the red haired boy out of there-to no avail. I watched as they hurled Tamaki up towards the two, before the blond gave a 'ma' and stepped over like a robot.

I coughed, trying not to laugh, as my customer went 'moe' over the two. He answered his phone shortly after, I noted the twins on a phone as well. Tamaki twitched, shuddered, and then roared to life.

"Here we go again."  
"DADDY WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"  
"Please don't do this." Haruhi shot him a look.

The twins cheered him on from behind a pillar as the 'tono' went over the top screaming about his 'fellas' and kick the can. I scowled, slipping away from Mitsa, and whacking them both in the back of the head. Idiots.

"Stop him!" I hissed, prodding the older twin in the shoulder. He put both hands up in defense to protest, when something else caught my attention.  
"So… strictly speaking… I'm not her father…"

Hikaru leaned away from me, giving the blond a deadpan look. "Strictly speaking or otherwise."

The boss deflated instantly, causing me to send him a piteous look. I frowned, stepping over to the knocked out teen with a frown.

"Is he gonna be okay?"  
"This happens." the twins shrugged.

0oOo0

"Look, he's waking up."

"I need to sort this out." he said breathily, eye glazed over slightly. "Supposing I'm not my Haruhi's daddy after all…"  
"We don't have to suppose it boss," Hikaru chided.

I leaned a bit closer to the just-out-of-slight-comatose blond, one brow raised expectantly.  
"Then…How can it be…. That I find her so… utterly adorable?"

Everyone's eyes widened a bit at that, even mine. I blinked a couple times, clearing my head. Was he really just figuring this out? If so, then he was much denser than I assumed. I gave a sidelong look to Hikaru, frowning then.

_'Just like him, huh?'_

I flinched a bit when Kaoru took over the interrogating. In my minds eye, I could already see the carriage cracking and turning into that rotten pumpkin**. 'Fairytales aren't real.' **was repeating itself like a mantra in my head, over and over.

"Kaoru, just what'd you mean by things changing?" Hikaru piped up, looking over at his twin in confusion.  
"Oh, nothing. Just this little theory I have… That I'm probably completely wrong about."

I stood, placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder experimentally. "Right, then." Tamaki sat up, off being delusional about being Haruhi's daddy again. "I should be off-changing I mean."  
Ignoring the sudden rush of people over toward Kasanoda, I sauntered towards the changing room. Shadows obscuring my face, I let a frown and narrowed eyes onto my expression.

_'How long, do you think, until it's just a grubby pumpkin again?'_

0oOo0

When it came time for the Host Club to be over, my last customers gave a sighing goodbye, promising to come again. Kaoru, apparently, had gone ahead of his brother because it was just us when I walked out. I took the lead, Hikaru coming up close beside me. "You said I didn't know a lot about you…"

"You don't. I guess we don't really know the small things."  
"Tell me something."  
"Nu-huh."

"I'll tell you something for everything you tell me."  
"Since when do we make deals?"  
He scowling, giving we a sidelong look. "Please?"

"…Fine."

"Why are you in the Host Club?"  
"I got bored…." I looked away awkwardly. "Besides, I really like the Host Club. It's like a real family to me, you know?"

He nodded, looking away. Dear God, why such an awkward question, anyway? A bout of pause until he grinned and took my wrist, dragging me towards the steps.  
"Kick the can?"  
"W-wait! Your going to pull my arm off!"

A few moments later, I was drug outside, faced with Kasanoda, his 'fellas' and the hosts. The twin grinned, dropping my wrist, and trotted over to his brother.

"Found her."

I scowled crossing my arms under my chest, before I got dragged off a few moments later. I ended up hidden in a small triangle between two of the large bushes in the maze. I had barely been able to squeeze under, and found myself surprised when an orange haired twin joined me.

I found it to be Hikaru wriggling into the relatively small space. He stuck his tongue out at me, knees pulled up to his chest, much like me. For a while, it was rather quiet so I closed my eyes in a peaceful way.

"Why are you staying with Kyouya?"

Startled, I opened my eyes to stare at him. He was grinning, same old Hikaru.  
"My dad's in America. Didn't I tell you guys this?"  
"Where's your mom?"  
I rolled me eyes. "Making a new line, somewhere south of here I guess."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but I held up a hand. "You owe me a lot of questions."

We would've continued, but a rustle from behind startled us both. I jumped, and scrambled forward awkwardly. This left me pressed rather close to the orange haired teen, both of us eyeing the area behind me. The person disappeared quickly, leaving us sighing in relief.

Finally realizing our position, I pulled back and coughed awkwardly.  
"Favorite animal?" I managed, twiddling my fingers.  
"Alley cat."

"Really? I would've suspected something bigger."  
"Would you like me to change it?"  
"No. Its…" I looked up, shooting him a smile. "Cute."

"Chi-chan!"

We both looked up and I managed to wriggled out of the bush, Hikaru quick behind. I think I might've scared Tamaki out of his wits when my head emerged. Brushing myself off, I stood and gave Hunny a peculiar look.

"Something wrong?"  
"Someone's here looking for you."  
"Who would be looking for me?" I turned to my cousin, shooting him a confused look.

Midori was there too, looking worried, standing beside Kyouya. I frowned, raising a brow.  
"You have something in your hair." Kyouya sighed, reaching and plucking a twig from my bangs. "It's Kyo Ryuki."

"Kyo Ryuki…" I muttered, eyes widening. I hastily ran my fingers through my hair, cursing quietly. "I forgot-I was supposed to meet with him today… Kyouya, can you tell you dad?" he nodded.

I was walking backwards, smoothing out my dress and attempting to make sure I didn't look ridiculous. I grinned, giving a small wave.  
"Ah-take my bag home as well, Kyouya-niichan. Thanks!"

I turned around, sprinting for where I knew a limo would be waiting. I stopped before I came in sight of it, rechecking my hair and walking forward as lady-like as possible. I smiled at the driver male waiting for my beside the long, black car.

He gave the smallest of polite smiles as I approached him, leaning his head down to give my cheek a small, chaste kiss. Before we actually managed to get in, though, he paused and bent down to my face.

"There's dirt on your face." deadpanned Kyo, wiping it off with his thumb.  
I blushed, apologized, and hurried into the vehicle. He let a small smile onto his face before slipping inside as well.

0oOo0

I fidgeted in my chair a tad awkwardly, staring down at my tea absently. We were at a restaurant, him insisting I eat, me denying hunger. We had already went over most of what I wanted to go over, leaving me sad and angry.

I sighed, poking absently at the food he was making me order. I glanced up to see the black haired man smiling. I sent him one of those looks usually reserved for the twins.

"I can't believe that bastard wont listen to me."  
"He doesn't listen to many people."  
"But I tried to bribe him!"

"He does like money."  
"Then why didn't it work?"  
"He's smarter than he looks. It would be of more benefit in the long run to not listen to you."

"Really," I said sarcastically, "I didn't know that."

He shrugged, frowning over at another table before looking back to me. I raised a brow, casually glancing over there as well. Kyouya and Midori were at a table, chatting absently. I nearly fell out of my chairs, coughing in my surprise.  
"Isn't that…?"

"He's on a date!" I hissed, waving my hand in his face before hiding myself behind my hand. Looking amused, Kyo leaning forward and gave a whispered question as to what was wrong. "He doesn't go on dates! And this is Midori!"

Feeling a mix between giddy, and surprised, I gestured him a bit closer. In turn, he looked surprised at what I next said. Since Kyo looked about ready to refuse, I grabbed his arm and sent him my biggest puppy eyes possible.

The older man looked uncomfortable, putting a hand over his eyes, removing it to see I was still begging, and then sighing. "Fine."

"Yes!"

After about an hour of following my cousin/wandering aimlessly, I caught Kyo sending me these peculiar looks. They got more and more frequent, until I turned to the man and actually asked him about it. At first, he gave no answer, instead sat down and stared at me.

"What?" I asked after a full minute of staring. Kyo merely looked off to the side, and slid his gaze back to me.  
"Were being followed."  
I immediately knew who it was. "Why are they spying on me? Again."

"Again?"

I nodded, shrugging. "They have a bad habit of sticking their noses in my business… Ah-it's about time we got going anyway."  
He nodded, taking my hand gently and leading me to my limo. He smiled, shaking his head as I offered a ride home.  
"I have other business to attend to today."

"Oh… That's fine. I hope I'll be seeing you soon. Oh-please talk to him for me, will you?"  
"I shall. Goodbye,"

I couldn't help but worry, though. Because a majority of my life depended on him.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

Mao~ The last event is coming up. That damned fair is approaching faster than I thought...  
I was told there is confusion of her parents and hers' relationship? Let me get to that first, then!

Her mother is rarely around, out doing something or another. This started happening after the 'Kiri incident' as she calls it. Since none of you know what that is, you'll see.

Her father is a bastard. Chi hates him, really, so there's not much to go on about. Well, not without spoilinga lot of the plot...

Onto other news!  
I am planning on making this one half of the story. Which means? There WILL BE A SEQUEL. Yeah, never saw that coming did you? I MIGHT make it happen after 'N' or 'O'. That, or I'll get to 'Z', and make the sequel. Not sure. I require feedback! Which means? I need a name for a guy-but ONLY a first name.  
Also? More fluff? More seriousness? Plot exposure? What? Relationship/character development? C'mon, don't be shy, tell me!


	12. Lady Luck

**_L_** is for

**_[L]ady_** **_[L]uck_**

0oOo0

Tamaki was playing again, in the corner of a large glass-walled room of Kyouya's home. I closed my eyes, listening in silence. I loved it when he played. Midori was sitting beside me, wide eyes brimmed with tears. I had, admittedly, been moved to tears the first time I heard him as well.

Kyouya was sitting across from us, looking serene as ever. I smiled, opening my eyes and staring at the hot tea in my hands.  
"I've never heard someone play the piano like that. It's like he puts everything-his heart, his soul-into it. The most important things in his life are like that."

Both looked at me after a moment, just as the song ended and Tamaki sauntered over, nuzzling Kyouya happily.  
"Did you all like it? That one's new! I just wrote it…" he continued, bright eyed. I laughed, assuring him that, yes, it was amazing, before pulling Midori outside with me. We sat on the steps, talking mildly.

At one point, she looked over to me, green eyes smiling, short black hair bouncing with the movement.  
"They're such an odd pair."  
"Yeah. it's funny, actually."  
"What do you mean?"

"Kyouya told me about how they met, once." I laughed, shaking my head. "He said Tamaki was ridiculous when he first came to Japan. Assumed they were best friends immediately…" I looked at the ground, sighing. "They're polar opposites. It took a while for them to get used to each other…"

"They were such an odd pair. The first time I met Tamaki…" I couldn't resist a laugh. "He was great. He's really good with kids, was then too. At first, I didn't remember him. I don't think he remembers me, though. Ah-anyways… Kyouya didn't particularly like him at first. Then he wanted to impress him… and it kind of grew from there."

I looked away from her, at the setting sun in the distance. "But he grows on people, ya'know? It's his special quality. It's like… Nobody can really hate him, can they? I don't think any of us would be the same if we hadn't met him."

"How… how do you even know all this?"

"I used to see Kyouya all the time. Dad used to live close, mom was actually home… I'm glad he's changed. It's not all business to him anymore, you know. I thanked Tamaki for it, once, but I don't think he really understood."

She glanced from me to the door inside, half smiling. I then had to gall to ask her how her date went-if only to change the subject. She burst into nervous laughter, shaking her head. Confused, I looked over to her.

"I mean, it wasn't really a date…"  
"Then what was it?"

"Kyouya wanted to watch the others without spying on you, too…"  
"And you went with him?"

"Well, he invited me…"

I smiled, avoiding looking at her. She described a few choice, cut events before I sighed. It was obvious what was happening. At least, to me it was.  
_'It's all coming down to that pumpkin, isn't it?'_

"A lot faster than I thought. I've barely been here a year…"  
"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling he likes you, you know." I grinned slyly, covering up my slip of talking to Kiri. "Don't say I wasn't the first to predict it."

I stood, stretched, and proceeded to walk her to the waiting driver, waving goodbye. Maybe grubby pumpkins weren't all bad.

_'Yeah,' _Kiri gave me a sidelong glance sadly. _'But where does that leave us?'_

0oOo0

It was at dinner, that I finally confronted Kyouya. I practically forced him into asking Midori out on a date. His brothers had looked oddly amused, and his father disgruntled. After which, I left myself to sitting in the garden, watching the moon with distaste.

"Damn thing. No problems at all. Not seeing dead people. Not dealing with idiots. Not… not…" I scowled, throwing myself onto my back in the dirt. "I'm so.. Stupid!"

I glared at the black sky, barely registering the crunch of footsteps behind me. They soon moved to beside me, and the raven haired teen seated himself beside me.  
"Everything has gone wrong for me since going to Ouran. Everything. What kind of school is pink anyway?"

"It's not the school's fault."

"I know." I looked up to see him staring at the sky. I sighed, looking back up, too. "How much of that did you hear?"  
"I came out about when you said 'dead people'."

I flinched, "That bad, huh?"  
"You should speak to someone about that."

"Your not going to make me, then?"  
He smiled, eyes flickering down to mine. "We both know you only do what you want to do."  
I scowled, turning my head away irritably. "Or what father wants me to do, right?" I shook my head, brushing myself off and standing. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. I'll see someone, I promise."

_'Lies, lies. Always so good at telling them. Explains why you've never been good with the truth.' _Kiri was leaning against the door, watching me as I walked toward her. _'Promises, promises. So easy to break. So hard to keep.'_

"It'll all be over. I'll be gone, soon. And when I'm gone, I won't be coming back. See, Kiri, these promises don't count."

_'Because it all comes down to a pumpkin and fairytales.'_

0oOo0

I spent the next day at school ignoring any trace of humanity. Studying, taking tests, doing homework, ignoring the class. Even at the end of the day. I spent my time in an abandoned classroom, tapping my pencil on the desk and thinking. Or talking to Kiri.

"I can't believe I only have a little more than a week."

The door creaked open and I looked over to find one orange haired annoyance peaking in the door. I ignored him, too, until he moved a chair to the other side of the table and placed something in front of me. I, again, ignored it glaring out the window.

"Hunny wanted you to have it. You haven't eaten anything in two days."  
"And?"  
"That's not normal."

"Worried?" He made a face, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Hikaru. Just feeling a bit off."

He nudged the cake closer to me, grinning. I ignored Hikaru staring at me as I took a bite out of the Strawberry Shortcake Hunny had given me. In a wierd kind of way, the cake made me feel better. I smiled to myself, "Mmm~ It's really sweet," I closed my eyes happily, opening them to see Hikaru examining me closely.

"Is it really good, Chi-chan?" he purred delightfully.  
I smiled, nodding. "Hai!"

"Can I try some, Chi?" Hikaru blinked at me innocently, smiling mischievously. I raised a brow, but smiled at him anyway.

"Sure!" I was in the process of cutting off another piece of cake with the fork when I looked back to Hikaru. He bent forward and licked the icing off my lips. Surprised, my eyes widened and I blushed a bit.

"Hi-Hikaru!" I stammered, dropping my fork altogether.  
Hikaru only grinned before asking, "Can I have another taste?"

Too confused to answer that, I felt my face turning redder than before. And redder. And redder. I think I actually squeaked. Kiri herself was wide-eyed before she disappeared.  
"What was… I mean…Hikaru…?"

"I still never got that kiss, you know." He purred, leaning closer. Right. His prize.

I leaned across the desk, gaze moving to his eyes as a small smile crossed my expression. I actually hadn't expected to come to this. Besides, I was leaving soon. My mind protested what was happening, telling me the logic against it. The odds crushing it.

And then the door opened again, revealing the other twin, and the rest of the host club. I immediately threw myself backwards, falling out of the chair. For a second, the new arrivals stared in mild amusement, before Takashi pulled me easily to my feet.

Kaoru, probably noticing my still-red face, looked to his brother questioningly. The older twin gave a careless shrug, fingers laced casually behind his head.

"Thanks for the cake, Hunny…"  
"Wasn't it delicious! Takashi helped me pick it out!"

"Yeah, perfect." I muttered dryly, brushing myself off.

0oOo0

"Now… Ah-we have a small project coming up." the substitute shuffled across the room, passing out little slips of paper. When he came to me, the number on mine was 37. Grinning, he made his way back to the front. "Someone,"-being a rich, eligible, donator to the school-"suggested we do something to hone your skills in more than just profession. But also…"

He pulled out a large basket of 'babies'(little, electronic ones that cry and everything) with an excited nod. "_FAMILY_!"  
"Oh no." I moaned, putting a hand over my eyes. "Just perfect."

He began calling out the numbers, a male and female standing each time. At one point, two boys stood at the same time, looking triumphant. He let them go on anyway. After a few hollers of "Thirty seven!" from the thin man, a girl stood gleefully.

"That's me!"  
Kaoru leaned over her shoulder with a snicker. "That's seventy three."

"Oh." she looked disappointed. Then I saw why. Hikaru was standing, boredly examining the room. Then I stood, waving the little slip haplessly in the air.  
"There's a problem here, sensei."

"Hmm-oh! You have his number! How wonderful. Yes, yes-what's the problem?"  
"I can't work with him."

Hikaru and Kaoru both snickered at this, causing me to blush. I let the little paper slide onto me desk with a huff. I sent them all a withering look.  
"He makes me physically ill."

Everyone in the room was either gaping in shock at my whole 'don't-want-to-work-with-you' attitude towards Hikaru, or face planting on the floor from the sheer stupidity of that remark. I huffed, turning my head away stubbornly.

"A-ano…" The substitute stuttered, placing a hand on the wall in an overly dramatic way. "There's nobody else in the class who would-"

"KYA!" A rather large amount of the girls squealed, offering themselves up to be his partner. Oblivious, The teacher continued trying to coax me, nudging me with puppy dog eyes.

Of course. We got the oblivious one. I sighed, grudgingly accepting my position as he adjusted the seating so that we were sitting beside each other. Kaoru and a rather quiet girl in our class sat in front of us. Haruhi, regretfully, seemed to be nowhere to be found.

I fidgeted, eyeing the baby with distaste. For a long moment, I felt bothered by the jay feather blue eyes. I turned it away from me uneasily, coughing awkwardly. "I hate dolls."

0oOo0

"Shut up." the crying ceased for a second, before a wail brought me back. "Stop!" I groaned, covering the baby with a pillow. "SHUT UP!"

I noticed Kaoru and Hikaru watching with mild interest at the door, eyebrows raised. Kaoru's partner-Tai-tore the pillow away and coddled my fake baby with a frown. The twins snickered as-for the seventh time in half an hour-the blonde explained how to rock the baby, and ease it's crying.

"You have to be gentle. If your not, the baby will just cry harder."

"Chi-chan isn't gentle." Kaoru sighed, throwing a hand over his eyes.  
"Trust me, we've tried everything."  
"She's just not feminine-"  
"-At all, really."

I scowled, chucking my baby at Hikaru. As expected, he caught it with ease, though he didn't look at all pleased with it. I stuck my tongue out at him, amused. Arguments ensued. I barely even noticed Kaoru and Tai sneaked off.

"Idiot!"  
"Cross dresser!"

I paused, looking over at the abandoned baby sitting on a chair. "This has got to be traumatizing him."  
"His mother being a cross dresser?"

"That," I frowned, "and his argumentive father."  
"I'm not argumentive."

"Yes you are." I replied, prodding the boy in the chest.  
"Iie, if I'm argumentive, that makes you…" he tilted my chin upward, whispering in my ear mischievously.

(A/n;; Iie = no)

I managed a glare, whacking him on the arm before pulling away heatedly. "Shut up!"

This led to a staring contest. One I lost when Kyouya slammed a door shut and stalked past this room in aggravation. I raised a brow, confused, before leaning around the corner to find him pausing mid-step, as if about to turn around, before he continued not-so-merrily on his way.

"I've never seen Kyouya-sempai mad." Hikaru chimed beside me. Too busy being worried to be at all bothered by his proximity, I frowned and nodded silently.

"I've only ever seen him mad once, and I don't even think he was that mad."  
"Chi-chan! Taskete!" hissed Hikaru, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling affectionately.

"W-what the hell!" I managed, tugging futilely against his 'hug'. "What did you do to-"

A rather loud crash startled us both back into our senses, leaving me marveling at the stairs as something akin to a growl came from the hall. Hikaru released me, ducking back into the room. Presumably to hide.

"Is there a reason my closet-" Kyouya, scowling, made his way toward me. "-is filled with Kompeito?"  
"I love Kompeito!"  
"I am aware that it is your favorite. But." his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why. Is. It. In. My. Closet?"  
"Ah-well-you see-….I have no clue."

After muttering something about his distinct dislike for the sugar candy, Kyouya peered around suspiciously. "Aren't the twins here?"  
"Hiding somewhere, I suppose."

"…Inform them," aka; threaten them. "that I want all of that out of my room. _Now." _aka; that if they don't get that candy out of my room now, they're dead.  
"Hai…" I muttered weakly, watching my cousin disappear out the door.

After a moments' pause, Hikaru sidled out of his hiding place, and Kaoru slipped in as well. Tai, as it seemed, had taken her baby and made haste to leave.

"Did it really upset him that much?" Kaoru questioned, frowning at his brother. In response, I shook my head.  
"No. Definitely not."

0oOo0

**_- Later. Somewhere else, no ones POV -_**

"You know, Hikaru…" Kaoru looked slyly to his brother out of the corner of his eye. His brother looked up from his position laying on his back. "You've never kept a toy this long before, have you?"

Clearly intent on warding that conversation off, Hikaru turned his attention back to the darkness of his eyelids. Kaoru was a tad tempted to comment on his brother's denial of the fact, though he just sighed and went back to watching out the window.

"Sometimes," he muttered quietly, looking back down, "Your denser than Tono."

0oOo0

_'Are you saying what I think you are?' _Kiri, shocked, stumbled in her 'walking', before turning to face the door as I had. _'You can't be serious. Dad would find out right away! Besides, that freak _Shuji_ would hire some private forrces to come find us.'_

One Hikaru Hitachiin was lounging against the now-closed door, watching me in a slightly creepy manner.  
"I could've been still change, you know."  
"Your not." he dismissed quickly, already grinning. Rolling my eyes, I marched into the Host room-only to find it empty.

"This has been happening a lot lately."  
"What?"  
"The disappearance of the Host Club."

I was already walking briskly towards the door when I heard a curse behind me and turned just in time to see Hikaru falling toward me. We landed awkwardly, his arms on either side of my shoulders, head bowed slightly.

I, on the other hand, had managed to land on one of the pillows situated on the floor from the 'pillow fight' Tamaki had commenced earlier that day. Frowning, I yanked that out from under me and slid it off to the side, looking back to the orange haired boy.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?"

"Fine." he grunted, raising his head to look at me.  
"…so, if your fine…. Could you please remove yourself from my personal space?"

"Aww, but Chi!" He whined, giving me his best pout. I found myself looking away. I looked back when it was replaced by a suggestive and-dare I say it?-seductive smirk. "I like this position."

"W-well… I don't!" Lying was a really horrible habit. "Hikaru! If someone walks in here, I swear I'm going to remove your head from your shoulders!"  
"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I…" I frowned, furrowing my brow, "I'll figure it out." I sniffed, turning my head away.

He had already whipped up a retort when the door-what was with the slamming?-slammed open. Startled, both of us turned our heads to see who had interrupted the slightly-friendly argument.

"Oh _shit_."

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_** BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

People, people, _please_.  
This chapter could essentially be a far-too-long-filler. -snort- Which is unsurprising. I just needed a way to speed up the process, and gain a chapter. Yeah, I know, shallow.

If your wondering what the hell her relationship with her father is? Well, that's a-coming right up. When? It takes place in (AT LEAST) the next THREE chapters.  
After that-or somewhere in between-we fufill Kiri's last promise. Destroy a baby...

And...  
Reveal all those secrets behind Kiri!

That last bit is more awaited than anything else, ne?  
As for the story in general... The chapters will be getting shorter-damn it. My free time is being swallowed up. Along with that, though, the story will be picking up pace.  
I plan onbringing in some more fluff in the next chapter. After that, the serious meter rises.

Watch out for the next chapter!  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Murderous Mistakes

**_M_** is for

**_[M]urderous _****_[M]istakes_**

0oOo0

Both of us froze in our current positions when the door opened. I had, accidentally, let a curse slip from my mouth as well. After a scrambled moment of my thoughts running wild in my head, I looked back up to the brown haired, stoic eyed man. He was glaring down at us, obviously displeased.

My immediate reaction when Hikaru scrambled to his feet was to copy the movement and bow. I bit my lip, eyes clenched shut, begging him to stay calm.

"Otou-san, I-I wasn't expecting you back." I rambled on with apologies, eyes wide behind a veil of hair. I noticed the eerily quiet Hikaru, before jumping at my father calling my name.

"Chi." he shot me a sharp look, turning to the orange haired teen. "Who is this?" Of course, he already knew.  
"Hikaru Hitachiin. He's in this club with me… And Kyouya, and a few others…"

To my utter inconvenience, and maybe slight convenience, the rest of the Hosts returned. Kyouya's eyes were hardened, though he was smiling.

Hunny and Mori as well seemed to be more serious than usual-I couldn't even spot Usa-chan. Haruhi was oddly quiet, as was Kaoru, even for themselves. And Tamaki… Despite being oddly serious and quiet, had gone into a more Kyouya-like state.

"Ah, sir, can we help you?" Tamaki gave an elegant smile, moving in front of me.  
"I just wanted to retrieve my daughter. We have important business to attend to today. She is late."

"I apologize for keeping her, Uncle." Kyouya piped in, giving him another, tight smile.  
"Chi," he disregarded my cousin, "we need to be going."

"R-right. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Before I could begin walking toward him, however, I caught the distinct look from Kyouya. The one that obviously told me to be careful. I gulped, hesitantly walking forward and with my father out the doors.

0oOo0

**_'Crack!'_**

I stumbled back to the floor, widened teal eyes edged with tears. No crying, not in front of him. I sucked in a breath, raising a hand gingerly to my already red cheek, flinching. I was hauled up by the arm before I could even apologize for God-only-knows-what.

"Insolent little…" My father's face was uncomfortably close to mine, hand clenched painfully around my arm. Breath in, breath out.  
"Gomennesai, gomennesai…" (_A/N; Gomennesai is a much more formal way of saying sorry_)

"I come back here to get you ready to meet your fiancé-" not that I had even wanted one to begin with. "-and instead I see you disgracing your family name over some frivolous affair."  
"I will apologize to Ryuki-san." I whimpered, trying to draw back from the too-angry man.

Kiri wavered in and out of my vision off to the side, biting her lip and shaking her head. No help from there, then.(_'It's a wasted effort.'_) I could feel myself shaking, even as my father shoved my backward into the wall. Breath in, breathe out. Breath in, breath out.

"Get ready, you look like a mess." he dismissed gruffly, storming off to his own room. I slumped against the wall, the heels of my hands in my eyes to prevent the tears. Crying in front of him would only lead to more problems.

I scrambled to my feet despite the ache in my arm, stumbling up the stairs to my room-we were back at the second estate, for the time being-and shutting the door silently behind me. I went to the mirror first, examining the soon-to-be-bruise on my cheek.

Shaking my head, I gingerly rubbing my arm, walking over to my closet. I pulled out a blue dress, stopping just above the knee, long sleeved, with a slight dip in the neckline. Making my way back over to my mirror, I fumbled with a curse for the one bit of makeup I had ever taken to wearing.

The soft, skin-colored powder barely covered up my would-be bruise, but I put it on anyways. I could use my hair to block that particular area from view. Nodding quietly to myself, I slipped on some shoes and made my way back downstairs where my father was waiting for me.

"You tripped on your way up the stairs." he said calmly after assessing the damage. Tears threateningly pricked at my eyes, but I nodded anyway.

_'This is one game, were going to lose, Chi.'_

But then, I already knew that.

0oOo0

I had been avoided easily by the Hosts all day. At lunch, and at all my classes with Haruhi and the twins. Feeling rejected, I marched into the Host Club, chin held high, before walking briskly past the other members and for the changing room.

When I was finally done-re applying the cover up, putting on my charcoal wig-I gave myself a curt nod in the mirror before slipping to my table unnoticed. My first customers filed to my table with widened eyes.

"Chihiro-kun, what happened?"  
"That bruise looks so painful. Would you like me to get you anything?"

I gave a rough smile, wincing at the pain it brought, before shaking my head. These girls were gullible, they would believe any excuse I gave them.  
"I just tripped, no big deal."

"Oh!" one girl sighed, leaning forward, "Your so tough!"  
"So cool." another girl, someone over near Mori's table sighed.

A few more murmurs rippled across the room, earning a surprised look from myself, before I shrugged it off and shook my head. After assuring far too many customers I was okay, I was done for the day. I slipped into the back room easily, changing into my own clothes.

When I walked back into the main room, I was stopped by Haruhi, who grabbed my arm. I let off a string of curses, yanking my arm away. With my mid-sleeved shirt on, that bruise wasn't visible.

"What do you want?" I snarled, brushing myself off.  
"Chi," Kyouya was standing in front of the only exit, "Sit."

"I'm not a dog, Kyouya." I paused, narrowing my eyes at him "I have places to be."  
"Chi." Takashi had come up behind me, picking me up surprisingly gently, and setting me down effortlessly on the couch. "Sit."

"Traitors." I spat, crossing my arms under my chest. There was a potentially disastrous silence for a while, all of us just kind of sitting there. From in front of me, the twins leered dangerously. I kept trying to look at them both, proving difficult. I pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head.

"Anyone ever tell you two just how hard it is to look at the both of you at once?"  
They grinned. I scowled. Rolling my eyes, I leaned back into the couch, again waiting fro some kind of explanation as to why I was being held captive.

"Chi-chan?" Hunny sat beside me on the couch, reaching up to point at my left cheek. "What happened to your face?"  
I gave a noncommittal grunt, to why he responded with big eyes and a sad face. Sigh. "I fell down the stairs again."

"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Wouldn't that do a lot more?"

Damn his being an eighteen year old and not as young and naive as he looks. I shrugged, "I only fell down a few."

"It looks like a fist." Takashi, from my position standing at the edge of the couch, gave me one of those blank 'I know what your doing' looks he seemed to have mastered.

I think, maybe, everyone in the room flinched at that. I know I flinched. If my charcoal haired cousin hadn't been blocking the door, I would've stormed out myself. I leaned back impossibly further, ignoring the looks I was receiving.

"Kiss kiss-"

"Hello?" the sound had happened to be Haruhi's cell phone, leaving her to give a confused look directed at whomever was on the other line.

As if it were infectious, everyone else's-including mine-phone's went off as well. For a moment, I stared at the small black object before grudgingly opening it.

"Shuji-san. How lovely to speak with you."  
"Did I not beg you to drop the 'san'?"  
"Sorry, Shuji-kun, it's a habit." I ground out slowly.

"Yes, yes. As it is, I've been asked by your Otoua-sama to pick you up from school today-"  
"-No!" I quickly amnded the rushed word. "I mean, I already have a driver coming…"  
"I've called him off. Third music room?"

"Please don't do that without ask-wait what?"  
"Your father said you would be in the Third Music Room."  
"Well, yes, I am-"

There was a muted click as the connection dropped and the doors opened to reveal my worst nightmare.

Perfectly styled black hair, light blue eyes, tall, handsome, wearing a suit… Why was he wearing a suit? I stared at the teen for a moment, eye twitching, before plastering a smile onto my face. Arrogant bastard.

"Shuji Ryuki." Kyouya deadpanned, and I noted that everyone seemed to have put their phones back.  
Curses, escape plans foiled.

"Ah!" he shook Kyouya's hand before waltzing over to me. "There you are, Chi-chan!"  
"Yes. Here I am." I turned to the other hosts, smiling slightly. "This is Shuji. He's Kyo's brother."

"Who's-" Kaoru raised a brow.  
"-Kyo?" Hikaru finished, suspicious.

"A friend of mine. We met after school a couple weeks ago…"

"Him?" Hikaru scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes. He's actually quite-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Shuji took my hand, pulling me toward the door. ("No your not." the twins muttered, eyes rolling.) "But we must be going. Business to attend to, prior engagements."

_'Engagements indeed.'_ Kiri sneered, following closely. _'Rich bastard.'_

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_NerdPrincess101;  
_It's something akin to a disorder. Whereas, she's traumatized and thinks she's seeing Kiri. At first, I wanted to make that sketchy, but as were getting along now it seems appropriate to drag that into the light more. In a way, 'Kiri' is all a part of her subconsious, I suppose.

I've read far too many stories with the main character always the same. Aka: Hating the Host Club, finding the acts disgusting, being rebellious, beautiful, perfect, amazing at everything. No serious problems, despite a horrible background, etc. etc.

Which, personally, I find to be a large turn-off in a story. I like to keep my characters realistic, and complex.  
Thank you for the review! Here's your new chapter.

Onto my actual 'rant' of notes.

I'm glad people enjoyed the Fluff, really. Please, tell me if it's horrible.

Yes. Chi's dad is very harsh.  
Yes. Shuji is an arrogant priss.  
No. Kyo is not her fiance.  
Yes. It's probably who you think it is.  
No. This chapter did not flow as smoothly as I had wanted.

Sorry about the shortness. I hate Mondays. and school. Hmmm...I have nothing to actually say here.  
_Review~_


	14. Notable News

**_N_** is for

**_[N]otable _****_[N]ews_**

0oOo0

To my utter surprise, the Hosts had stopped badgering me about the bruise on my face. I did, though, catch them sending me these odd looks constantly. The bruise was practically gone, though, and nobody pressed. I don't think it really mattered.

They knew. I could tell they knew by the looks, the way they looked at my father. (He had taken to dropping by to pick me up personally.) By the way Kyouya seemed to cut his eyes to me, to my uncle, and my father, in a way that said he was going to fix it.

But they couldn't. They couldn't and they should've stopped trying. Which led to why I was having a sleepover at 'Haruhi's' and she was having a sleepover at 'my house'.

Where were we really? Scowling in the Hitachiin's doorway.  
"Damnable twins."

"Actually," Kyouya smiled, "This was Tamaki's plan."  
"Here, here! Tono is a genius."  
"Idiot." Haruhi and I mocked in accidental-unison.

Ignoring that, he drug us into what seemed to be a living room unceremoniously. Again, it was awkwardly silent. This time, I broke the silence.

"Alright, what's this all about? I definitely didn't ask to be dragged here." I snorted, cutting my eyes to Haruhi. "And I doubt she did either."

"Actually…"

"Haru-chan was a big part in this plan!" Hunny piped up, and I turned to glare daggers at her.

"Were all worried about you, so we thought this was a good way to… You know, make you talk to us." she shrugged, as if it were that simple.  
"Mmmhmm." Hunny hummed his agreement, nodding.  
"What he's doing isn't right." Takashi put in with a sharp look my way. I grimaced, avoiding the penetrating stares.

I groaned, "Why do you all even care?"

"Were your friends." Hunny put it again, grinning up at me. "Right Takashi?"  
"Right." the taller boy nodded, arms crossed.  
"We have to stick with you through thick and thin." Haruhi smiled as well, giving a slight shrug.  
"And a daddy can't let his little girl get hurt!" Tamaki yelped, one fist in the air.  
"Besides, we can't have you getting hurt, it would damage the family." Kyouya, in one of those rare moments that let me know he cared, smiled one of those rarer true smiles.  
"Plus," the twins shrugged, "we can't have him breaking our toy." They both simultaneously grinned, though I caught something else in their eyes. "Your far too much fun!"

After a moment of consideration, silence, and a lot of mulling it over in my head, I put my hands in my lap and looked away. I don't think anyone really expected my answer, or really an answer at all, to the unspoken question.

"Five years."  
"What?" the twins, confused, deadpanned.

"Five. Years. Maybe a little bit longer, sometimes just before Kiri went off and died."

Whether they were disturbed about how long this had been going on, or the casual manner in which I spoke of my sister's death, I wasn't sure. Instead of dwelling on that, I raised a brow at them.  
"That all you wanted to know? It's not like there's much else for me to tell you about."

A pause and someone coughed awkwardly. By the fact that everyone was shiftily getting closer to me, I assumed this was going to be one sleepless night.  
"Chi, why hasn't anyone heard about this before?"

"Isn't that bad," I lied through my teeth, swinging my legs back and forth. "Besides, it's not like it's a daily thing." Just an every-other-day thing.  
"Chi-chan, it's still a big problem." Hunny, again in that painfully serious way, frowned up at me.

"Look," I sighed, avoiding looking anywhere but the floor. "It's not that big a deal. When I turn eighteen, I'll be high-tailing it out of there."  
I had a feeling nobody believed me.

0oOo0

_-Flash-_

_"Kiri, why's dad so mad?"_

_"Because mom's never around." she snorted. I knew she was lying. I knew by the way she was looking out a window instead of at the little girl. "Look, kiddo, I'm going to go ask dad about going to buy you some toys tomorrow, okay?"_

_The younger-much too young-version of myself frowned, giving her my best puppy dog pout. She sighed. "I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_"Fine."_

_Half an hour later, and the older girl wasn't back yet. The young brunette took to searching for her, frowning at everything._

_"Leave her out of this."_

_"And why should I?"_

_I remembered this. I remembered the sound of Kiri stomping toward father, the sound of an open hand hitting someone else's skin. The fear in my throat, choking me. The tight knot in my stomach that seemed to ache even more when I breathed. The tears kissing my cheeks, stinging ruthlessly at my eyes. Salty, cold.  
Or rather... Her throat, her stomache, and her tears.  
The memory hurt, a dull ache in my chest._

_"Otou-san… Look, just because you hate me doesn't-"_  
_"Hate you? Just you? I never wanted either of you worthless little brats!"_

_By the whimper she had let out, the two knew she was there. Her father slammed the door open, eyes set in an angry glare, snatching her into a room. From what she saw, it was a monster. A terrible monster that wanted nothing more than to lay her down for a permanent rest. Eventually, I pondered, he would get his wish. Kiri was moving forward in a flash, eyes angry and determined.  
That was the first time he ever laid a hand on me.  
It was not the last._

_"Chi!"_

_"Kiri!"_

_-back-_

"Fuck." I hissed, jumping and sucking in a deep breath. Nightmares. Always with the nightmares.

I looked around the too-large living room. Right now, Hunny and Takashi had passed out on a sofa on the left wall. Tamaki and Haruhi were laying beside each other in a too-large chair. Kyouya was sleeping in an oddly dignified position as well.  
Kaoru was asleep in a large, puffy looking chair. And Hikaru…

I jumped when the yawning figure of Hikaru Hitachiin wandered back into the room. At the same time, he blinked in surprise at my awakened state.

"God. You scared me."  
"Scared of the dark, Chi?" He purred.

When had he dropped the 'chan'? "No. Just a…" when I trailed off, he sat himself down on the couch beside me, and I sighed. "Nightmare."

There was a long, comfortable silence. Both of us just staring at the Hosts in a kind of odd way. He just had to go and break it. "Your dad's an ass."

"I know."  
"I don't like that Kyo guy."  
"I figured."

"Or the other one."  
"I assumed."

"…"

"…"

"I don't know why you didn't tell us." He sniffed indignantly, "We could've helped."

"No, you can't." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Yes, we will."

"And how do you expect… to do that?" I yawned, head slipping down to rest on what I believe was his shoulder.  
"Tono worked up a plan with Kyouya-sempai after you fell asleep," he informed me teasingly.

Rolling my eyes, I found myself too tired to respond with some actual banter, or argument against it.  
"Goodnight, Hikaru."

0oOo0

"Shield your eyes Haruhi! This scene's too inappropriate for you!"  
"You too, Hunny-sempai!"  
"I think it's sweet, actually~…"  
"Sweeter than cakey!~"  
"Hmm. . ."  
"Interesting. . ." came the sound of six familiar voices, waking me from my slumber.

Actually, I was unusually comfortable and warm. I blinked my eyes open, only too be face with six hosts. No wonder the voices were so familiar. I frowned, reaching up to brush some hair from my eyes.

"Sleep well?" Kaoru inquired slyly, and I peered around to find Hikaru.  
"Daddy does NOT approve!"

Oblivious, I tried to sit up, only to find two arms tightening around my waist and pulling me back down. Surprised, I stared at the pair of arms in confusion. Behind me, someone grumbled, burying their face in back of my neck. Realization bombarded me as I squeaked loudly and tumbled gracelessly onto the floor.

Slightly horrified, and mortified, I looked up to see a ruffled, confused, and rather annoyed looking Hikaru Hitachiin laying on the bed.  
My face went red as heat flooded my body and I made no move to get up.

"Hikaru, Hikaru," Kaoru chided, leaning against the couch with a sigh. "Who knew your plans for this were really to defile, poor, poor Chi."  
Finally awake, the surprised redhead scowled at his brother. I stood quickly, coughing awkwardly before turning to Haruhi as the Hosts members teased and berated. "Please, let them forget-" I groaned as Kaoru neared. "I'm here..."

"Chi-chan?" Kaoru slid an arm around my shoulder, and I shut him up before he could say a word.  
"Another noise from your mouth, and you'll wake up one morning without a tongue." I huffed, grabbing Haruhi's arm and dragging her away with me claiming I needed to change.

I swear, I heard the redhead laughing at my expense on the way out the room.

_0oOo0Extended ending, 0oOo0_

"HIKARU! WHY DID YOU DEFILE MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" Tamaki, pointing a threatening finger in Hikaru's face, continued to berate the older Hitachiin twin.  
"She seemed completely willing to me, boss." Kaoru snickered, one arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Besides, I had no idea we had fallen asleep like that." This time, it was Hikaru who shrugged and sniggered.  
"YEAH RIGHT YOU UNSCRUMTULOUS LITTLE DEVIL!"

Meanwhile, a small blonde turned to his taller cousin with a frown.  
"Takashi?"  
"Hm."

"Do you think Chi-chan is really okay?"  
"Ah." The noncommittal noise might as well have been a 'no'.

"Interesting… Hunny, Mori-sempai, could I have you two take a look at these plans I drew up?" Kyouya held out his black book to the twin with a smirk. Both noted that it was indeed a different plan from the original. Actually... It looked much better than the original.

"Ah-Kyo-chan! That looks great."  
"Good, because it needs to take effect immediately… Mori-sempai?"  
"Got it."

Kaoru took this moment as a break to peer at that, skeptical. "You sure that'll work sempai?"  
"Only if Hikaru works his part well."

"What was that?" having heard his name, the other teen had turned toward them.  
Kyouya coughed none-too-subtly, "Meaning he needs to know nothing."

Kaoru grinned, holding up his hand in the air, as if in defence.  
"I was just saying how adorable you two looked this-"  
"KAORU!"

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_NerdPrincess101;_

I'm guilty of MSing(Mary Sueing) myself, sadly. 'Twas a dark day in my writing history. As for screwing up my original ideas for things, I like to go back and rework the issues, built up the plot again, and then attempt to redo the story itself.  
Again, thank you for the review!~

_Poison Innocence;_

Glad you agree, then. I have gotten to the point where I can't write a MS, without wanting to strangle myself. And I can't quite read a story with one either. Well, unless it has an amazing, unique, unheard of plot.

_Cocobobo10;_

I actually enjoy writing for them, despite highly disliking their characters. Why? I have an infinite love for the badguys in stories and movies. At the same time, I'd love all the same to drown them in a pit of acid. Here's the update~

...

I would also love to give a special thanks to all my shadow-readers out there. Yes, you know who you are. The ones reading this story and sticking with it, but enjoy hiding in the bushes much better than reviewing. =D Would a cookie draw you out and into reviewing?~

...

I am pleased with myself on having gotten this up. And for writing two more chapters ahead of time. Again, sorry for the shit-short chapters.  
I am considering giving you all the low-down as to what the Hells happened to Kiri, in the next few chapters.  
And, oh boy, it would also draw out why Chi is terrified of water, swimming, etc.


	15. Open Heart DisOrder

**_O_** is for

**_[O]pen [Heart] [Dis]_****_[O]rder_**

0oOo0

After the whole trick-Chi-into-spilling-her-guts episode, I had sincerely thought everyone would just leave me alone. Exactly the opposite. I had noticed everyone taking some kind of extra caution around me, as if I was made of glass.

I had skipped out on host activities to go and sit under a tree. Before club hours were over, though, the sound of whining, footsteps, banter, and teasing reached my ears. Which is why I wasn't surprised to find everyone bouncing over to me second later.

"Chi-chan!" Hunny leapt onto me, nuzzling my face affectionately. "We thought you got lost."  
I twitched, but patted the short boy on the head. Instead of staying latched on, he climbed up Takashi and grinned down at me.

I had already made plans for the afternoon, leaving me to change and get ready for a surprise visit. I had changed a while back, actually, into black jeans, a tank top, converse, and a too-long jacket. As I stood-fidgeting helplessly with the shirt-everyone took into account my appearance.

"Chi," Kyouya sighed, shaking his head. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm being Kiri for a day." I informed him confidently, grinning. "I have to keep a promise."

0oOo0

The little coffee house hadn't changed a bit, and I shoved my hands in my pockets as I shuffled inside. The little girl greeted me, grinning, before eying me again. "Do I know you?"  
"You forgot?" I feigned wounded, putting a hand over my heart. "It's me, Kiri."

Wide green eyes sparkled happily and she dragged me over to a booth, rushing off and returning with black coffee. Kiri's favorite. Sen, I remember her name, bounced happily into the seat across from me. I barely kept up with her words, mostly she was chattering about her dad, his coffee house, business, the usual.

"D'you wanna know what my Okaa-chan told me today?"  
She looked too giddy to refuse. "Of course."

"Well, she's a doctor. She told me that, sometimes, when peoples in concussions," she struggled over that last word for a second, "They say what they really, really want to say. Like… They're feelings go into 'overdrive'. Least, that's how Okaa-chan puts it."

_'Didn't Hikaru get a concussion when you two toppled down the stairs?' _Kiri, sitting beside the girl, raised a suggestive brow. I ignored her. Though it was true. He had suffered a-thank God-minor concussion.

"Really, that's amazing." I paused, watching her eyes get even bigger. "Why don't we ask some questions? You know, to get to know each other better."  
"We did that last time you saw me." she tilted her head to the side, smiling.

"I just want to make sure I don't forget anything." I said softly.  
"Alright!" she cheered, fist pumping in the air, "Me too!"

For a while, it was innocent, simple little questions that could do any harm. Favorite color, favorite movie, best actress, best friend, parents, etc. But then…

"Hey, Kiri-niichan?"  
"Mm?"  
"Where'd you go?"

I stiffened, lies racing through my head, Kiri giving me an encouraging little smile. I laughed, patting her on the head.

"I've been traveling the world," I winked at her and she gave me an even wider-eyed stare. That had been Kiri's dream. To see everything, to go everywhere. Meet everyone. I had always imagined her doing that. Funny, how, even after all the work she did to get close(she had been so damn close), she was never going to do it.

"Where?"  
"Everywhere."

"It is cool?"  
"Amazing. Breathtaking."

"What's it like?"  
"It's…" I closed my eyes. "It's like being a bird. Free. It makes you feel alive, like you can do anything."

_'Wish I could do anything.' _Kiri sighed, head resting in her hand, cradling her chin. _'Go anywhere. But I'm stuck here with you. You should really get over that, by the way.'  
_"I know…" I murmured, too quiet for Sen to catch, "Sorry, Kiri, but you'll have to wait."

0oOo0

_'Being dead sucks.'_

"I wouldn't think so."

This oddly human, casual, conversation took place as I strolled down the street from the little coffee place. It was dark out, and Sen had been forced to go to bed. I had left her with few words.

_"Will you visit again?"_  
_"I can't. There's a lot more to see."_

It had been hard, leaving her. Why? I wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was how closely linked she was with Kiri. Or, perhaps, that she was like innocence personified. Hope wrapped in a soft bundle of dreams… Dreams and determination.

_"Well… Then I'll come see you!"_  
_"N-Nani?"_  
_"That's right! I'll follow after your dreams! I'm going to travel the world."_

Dreams… They weren't mine. I seldom dreamt anymore. Nightmares, were another thing. The hope it required to dream, long, for anything had long since shriveled and died. Okay, so maybe that sounded dramatic and depressing.

So what?

It was as true as true got.

I scuffed the ground with a scowl as I stalked along, Kiri telling me there was something off about the night. Which was true. It was never this quiet, not even at my own all-but-abandoned home. I furrowed my brows, slipping closer to the light of a shop.

Up ahead, was the park. I had planned to meet Kyouya there about this time, though there was nobody waiting in the arch. Uneasy, I filtered the percentages through my head. It had become a bad habit, testing the probability of things.

I paused at the next shop, this time narrowing my eyes and looking around. It was doubtful that anyone should be lurking around, or up ahead, really. Which brought to the question of 'why worry?'. Because, on the off chance that someone was lurking around, I couldn't protect myself.

I looked up just in time to see Kyouya, looking oddly passive, sit down on a bench. Perking up immediately, I walked over, waving like a maniac.

"Kyouya-niichan!"  
"I've told you before-"  
"Nah, don't bother saying it. I'll always think of you as nii-chan."

The raven haired male had told me countless times he was merely my cousin. Still, I couldn't resist acting as if he was my brother. I certainly felt like he was my brother, never mind what he thought. For a long, slightly odd moment, I could only stare at him.

"I can never tell what your thinking."

Surprised, I stared up at the bespectacled teen, eyes wide. He frowned, and I looked away. "Your not supposed to." I gave a childish smile, "It takes away all the mystery and surprise, hm?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, not really answering, before flipping his phone open to call for our ride. "Leaving unaccounted for variables."  
"Expect the unexpected."

"An interesting thought, in itself." He paused, and I frowned, scuffing my shoe against the ground.

"Dangerous, though." I mused, running a hand through my hair.

Again, it was quiet, and he started forward. I lingered a few steps behind, eyes half-lidded as I attempted to revive the otherwise massacred conversation.

"Does it occur to you how risky that is?"  
"Of course." I knew the minute he had rebooted the conversation, that it was on a different topic. Unspoken, but one we both recognized quickly.

"That would scare a normal person."  
"It doesn't scare you," though it was phrased as a question, it was obviously a statement.  
"And yourself?"

"Terrified."

Father would be proud of how easily we kept this conversation completely private to other ears. Again, he paused, this time to look at me with a slightly curious way about it. Strange, seeing Kyouya like that. I blinked, smiling easily, as I always had.

"I have to wonder if that's a good thing."  
"Letting myself risk it? Or being terrified?"

"…"

"I'm okay with terrified. Makes it easier." I bit my lip, closing my eyes as I sighed and actually gave an answer. "If I don't take the risk, nothing will ever change."

A terse nod was all I received before he was walking again, me wandering behind with a frown. Kiri easily kept pace, feet never touching the ground. I merely spared her a glance, frowning. She had been around more lately. That in itself was risky.

"Besides," I breathed, slipping into step beside him as we walked toward where I assumed we would meet our ride, "What's life without a little risk?"

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_NerdPrincess101;_

To me, the names of the chapters help to keep it original and unique. That, and occasionally they have a connection with the chapter. My thought process might make it hard to find said connection, though.

_Poison Innocence;_

I feel irked when people don't update after long periods of time-myself included. though, I must apologize for how long it took to get this one up. -_-;

_Cocobobo10;_

Mao~ That's what I was hoping for. Tamaki's reactions are priceless.  
And yeah, I'm handing out that mug to him.

_Shiara Daydream;_

Really~? I've been hoping I was keeping him in character. His character is rather complex, and I've still yet to draw out his angry/jealous side.

_Danger Illustrated;_

1. I absolutely adore your name.  
I do apologize if it gets complicated. I tend to ramble a bit or go off-topic/plot/sense sometimes and I'm trying to do less confusing here. Love to you for the praise~

...

To my dear, shadowy readers who are hiding in the shadows, I hope your enjoying the story as well.  
-leaves a plate of brownies out, next to the review button-

...

Fuck, this was short. Even if I've been trying to drag out longer chapters. Bleck. Anyway, there's some fluff and development next chapter. Sorry for the wait~


	16. Phony Pristine Perfection

**_P_** is for

**_[P]hony [P]ristine _****_[P]erfection_**

0oOo0

It was insane, being so unfazed. Unfazed as I nursed a new, developing bruise on my side. Unfazed as I mused on how to hide the new bruise along my jaw. I couldn't help but wonder if I felt so numb because I was used to it, or because there was no end to it. Ignoring that kind of thought process, I let my shirt drop back into place and gave my reflection a once over.

"With luck, that'll be gone by the end of this week."

Which didn't really matter. I would be gone in a week. I jumped, startled, when my phone went off by my hand. Uneasiness filtered through me and I hesitantly raised the phone to my ear.  
"CHI-CHAN!"  
"Ack. Kaoru, don't yell into the phone."

"How'd you-"  
"-Kaoru," I sighed, turning back to my bed, "I've explained to you both at least twenty times that your voice is higher than Hikaru's."  
He was probably pouting, by the way his voice sounded. "Fine."

"…"  
"…"

"Why did you call me again?" I finally asked, sitting on my bed slowly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd hang out with me tomorrow. My mom's taking us to a show, and I figured you'd have fun."  
"Please," I groaned, falling back irritably, "Don't. Anything involving your brother is awkward for me."

Immediately, my redheaded friend burst into whining. I felt myself steadily decline from pleading for him to give up, to being irritated he hadn't. This led to feeling guilty for being so short with him. After another two minutes of complaining on his part, I cut him off with a sharp huff.

"Fine."  
"You mean it?" I could picture the damnable puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. Will you just-?"  
"We'll be there for you at five!~"

When the other line clicked dead, I glared at it. I couldn't believe he had suckered me into going. Giving my phone one last irritable look, I dropped it onto my nightstand and curled under the covers. Which would've led to a good nights sleep, had it not been for the knocking on my window…

Wait. Knocking. Window. I looked up, eyes scanning the windows before frowning and burying my head in the covers. Before I could close my eyes, though, it started again. This time, I looked to my balcony. It took me a total of five seconds to register the figure standing on the other side of the glass. Another five to go from surprised, to confused, and then pissed.

In a fit of annoyance and tiredness, I stormed over to the door, opened it and glared at my nighttime visitor. In the muted darkness, I thought he looked familiar. I quickly dismissed it in favor of being angry at them.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? I'll have you know, this is my room your peeking in to! I could have you arrested for trespassing!" Somewhere along the lines of 'peeking' the person had grown a smirk. Then I noticed they were laughing at me.

"Chi, I didn't know you had a feisty side."

I was surprised my face didn't light up the darkness with how red it went. Why? The man-teen-on my balcony was still smirking at me. I whacked him on the arm, giving a huff as I walked past him and glared down at the ground over the ledge.

"Shut up, Hikaru." Then I frowned, peering at him from the corner of my eye. "How did you get up here?"  
He gave a casual shrug, gesturing to the tree on the right edge from us. "I climbed."

"Well, I suppose that's perfectly normal." I paused then, brows furrowing. "Wait. You _climbed_?"  
"How else was I supposed to get up here?"  
"Knock on the door! You idiot, that's dangerous."

"Worried?"

The truth was that, yes, I was terrified he could have hurt himself like that. And he could at least have warned me. My father would kill me if he caught us. In my haste to scurry to the door, I nearly tripped twice. When I did, finally, make it over I locked the door quickly and rounded on them.

"Hikaru Hitachiin. You cannot be here. My father would kill us both if he saw you!"  
"But Chi," he whined, sitting himself on my bed. "It's freezing outside."

"Then you should've reconsidered breaking into my house."  
"Technically, you let me in."  
"You really can't stay." I sighed, shaking my head at his antics.

In response, Hikaru caught my hand and tugged me down onto the bed as well. Fixing him with a scowl, I huffed and crossed my arms head turned away from the infuriating teen. He gave me his best puppy dog eyes, looking up at me. I couldn't manage to fight the invading blush as he sidled a bit closer.

"Please?"

Reluctant, I pointed out the flaws in his plan. "Kaoru will notice-"  
"He's convinced I'm helping our mother-"  
"And your mother?"  
"Thinks I'm asleep."

"And you don't expect anyone to check on you."  
"They never do."  
"But…"

I struggled in vain for some excuse as he grinned at me, triumphant. Yeah, just wait until I wiped that smirk off his face.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"  
Confused, I finally looked up at the slightly older of two twins with a frown. "What does that mean?"  
"If you don't know, I'm not gonna tell you." he teased, winking at me.

I furrowed my brows at him before sighing in defeat. I gave him one condition. He had to leave when my dad was finally asleep. Lest we both die horrible deaths. He, after a lot of threatening, agreed. Giving a contented sigh, I fell onto my back, closing my eyes happily.

I scowled, though, when I felt Hikaru prodding my side. "No sleeping." was his only order before I whacked him with one of my pillows. Briefly, it occurred to me that I'd never had a guy in my room before-much less one that I had an endless crush on.

I grunted in response to the continued prodding, before the bed shifted and I had to wonder where he'd gone. Seconds later it shifted again and the bed on either side of me dipped. My eyes shot open instantly, staring into near golden eyes. For a long moment it was a clash of teal and gold, before my face turned full on red and I squeaked.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." was his nonchalant reply, giving me a devious smirk. He let himself hover close, to the point where if I twitched it would cause contact.  
"T-that's ridiculous. Holding yourself up like that cannot be comfortable." I pause then, giving him a raised brow.

"Your right. It's not." Instead of moving, though, he moved so his knees were on either side of my hips and he was resting on his forearms. "Much better."  
"N-not for me!"

Only half true, seeing as there was this oddly uncomfortable, tickling butterfly feeling in my chest that refused to go away. On the other hand, I felt more than comfortable in that position with him. If not embarrassed and shy.

"Your embarrassed." he mused, one hand tilting my chin up easily. "It's… cute."

That was all the warning I got before he brushed his lips against my own softly. Seeing as it was my first kiss, the experience startled me. Butterflies attacked my chest and stomach, my eyes slid closed of their own accord, and a smile touched my lips.

As quick as he had initiated it, he pulled back. It took exactly two seconds for what had just happened to register to me, and my eyes widened before I forced my breathing back to raced each other in my head, all barred back by my own surpise. It was silent like that for a long moment, until I broke eye contact uneasily.

Where did that leave us?

I didn't have time to ask him, or to make him explain himself, or to wait for him to fix the silence. Three terse knocks on my door interrupted us. With a curse, I wriggled away form him and shoed him to the balcony. To my surprise, he slid outside easily.

"Otou-san. What are you doing up this late?"

The taller man gave my room a suspicious once over before his eyes rested on something behind me. The balcony. I prayed silently that he wouldn't notice anything amiss, and found myself relieved when he merely turned his gaze back to me.

"A maid said she thought she heard someone in here." he put a hand up-I flinched-to stop me from responding. "and someone else thought they saw someone roaming around outside your window."

"Oh, it that so? I'll keep an eye out…"  
"Yes. Do that."

And with that, the man swished back down the hallway. I stood there for what might've been a full minute before sliding the door shut and rushing to the balcony. My personal trespasser was nowhere to be found. Annoyed and frustrated, I rested my head in my hands for a second.

"What," I groaned, "Have I gotten myself into?"

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_NerdPrincess101;_

It was important to keep people in mind, to me, that Chi is a bit too selfless for her own good. That and Sen is adorable. And Kiri demands face-time.

_Poison Innocence;_

I'm still developing their plans, actually, and I wouldn't mind some inspiration. Here's the aforementioned fluff~  
Around 26 Chapters is what I'm aiming for. The sequel promises to be shorter, though.

_Sanity's Madness;_

Yes, brownies for you.  
Cryptic is my specialty~ I have a thing for guessing games as well, which I why I like to try and make everyone think when they read something of mine.

Rambling is cherished here, go ahead and knock yourself out. That is an odd coincidence, really. I do plan on bringing her mom in for arranged marriage-ness soon~ Probably in the next chapter or so. I need to give her parents first names-my issue with that is how to do so without using them a lot, or just dropping them after being used once.

Their individual actions are major to me, because they show a different side of the character that only their words can't express. Like how in tune they are with someone, or how they're feeling, etc. Especially with these silly canons.

I feel like everyone has an identity, so everyone has a name. I acutally can't be bothered to leave anyone nameless, because it makes me feel like something crucial is missing. I try to 'recycle' characters-side characters-in a way. By pulling them back in to do something, no matter how trivial.

Yoshio is going to make an appearance soon! He's a big part of Kyouya's plan, really. Well, if they can make him agree. By twisting their words creatively. -cough-. And Chi is going to be introduced to Tamaki's father as well. Another part of their ingenious plan.  
Oh, how cluelessly Chi's gotten tangled up in their lives.

Aw, thanks. I always feel like my chapters need to be longer, but then I think 'damn, I'm going to overrun my whole story like this' or I get too busy. The ABC idea came from a-I think-challenge someone posted. I can't remember for the life of me, though.

For such an AH-MAZ-ING and long review, you are granted this chapter.

...

To my dear, shadowy readers who are hiding in the shadows, I'm leaving some _strawberry shortcake_ by the review button for you~  
Well, even if you don't review, you can have some!

...

More shortness. Bleck. You know what? I swear the next chapter will be longer. If not, you can pelt me with angry reviews.

Aw, poor Chi~ after denying her feelings for so long, she actually has to face them. Well, forced to face them. Somewhere, Kiri's laughing her ass off at this news, ne?


	17. Questionable Quirks

**_Q_** is for

**_[Q]uestionable _****_[Q]uirks_**

0oOo0

"Koaru? What do you-"

I paused, glaring at the ground. I had gotten a surprise call from Kaoru, telling me that he was sick. I was ready to just go back inside and sleep-but instead he had amazing news for me. I didn't like it. It seemed too much like a set up. Too late to call it off, though, when he gave a goodbye and my ride pulled up.

Huffing, I shook my head and slid in. The awkwardness was palpable. I was sitting beside the redhead who had, last night, took it upon himself to kiss me. Briefly, I noted Kiri's disappearance. The words traitor came to mind. Seeing as she was throwing me to a starving pack of wolves here.

Or not.

A sharp turn jerked me into the Hitachiin, who had no qualms with wrapping an arm around me to steady me. I think I literally twitched, though I made no move to pull away for a few seconds. When I did, though, I turned to face him with a frown.

"Next time you sneak into someone's room, call first."  
His response was to grin, leaning forward and brushing his nose against mine. For once, I didn't blush at the contact, whether that be because he had kissed me, or because I felt unnaturally comfortable, I wasn't sure.

"Surprises are more fun."

"Well," I retorted, sticking my tongue out as he pulled away, "They're likely to get me in more trouble."

If we hadn't jerked to a stop, I suspect he would've kept up the banter. Instead, though, he rolled his eyes and sauntered out, taking my hand to drag me with him. Determined, he dragged me inside the large, off white building and through quite a few corridors before we came to a halt.

Thus leaving me disoriented and lost with him in the halls. Well, he didn't seem lost at least. He eyed a door in front of us carefully, marching inside triumphantly. I paled instantaneously when I saw his maid waiting there, grinning and holding out their hands and he threw me forward.

"Damnit, Hikaru!"  
"Have fun, I'll be back."

I huffed as the maid stared at me, speculative, before nodding to themselves and turning away fro a second. It registered then that the room was filled with clothes. That and one wall was practically a giant mirror. And then, again, it registered to me that I had no idea what I was doing there.

"What am I…" I began, hesitant, as the dragged me towards another door that led to what I assumed was a dressing room.  
"Didn't they tell you?" The questioned in unison, tossing some dress at me. I glared at the cloth, giving my answer quickly. "Someone had to cancel," one started, slipping in to help me into the dress.  
"So Kaoru-san said you could fill in." The other finished, brows furrowed as she jerked my face to the side and I winced, "Too bad he's sick, then."

I frowned, praying she hadn't rubbed off any of my makeup, only to note her applying more to my face. When I did manage to break free, I managed a startled look in a mirror. The dress was dark blue, coming to about my knees, with some kind of intricate design around the waist, slight ruffles as well. It seemed to sparkle and, despite the bit-too-low-for-my-tastes bodice, I loved the way it looked. It was strapless, and the back strapped up easily. A pair of heels nearly made contact with my face, and I caught them before hesitantly putting them on myself.

"When did he make these arrangements?"  
"Two days ago." was the quick reply as they pinned my hair up. I would have to remind myself to kill Kaoru later.

0oOo0

I nearly died when I went out there, forcing my face straight as I strode down the aisle more confident looking than I felt. I caught Hikaru's eye once as I went on my third outfit around, pleased immensely with myself for not falling. Well, for a while. On the third trip back, I stumbled and nearly toppled over into the crowd.

Of course, this earned me a chorus of laughter, but my face probably went beat red as well. Nobody seemed to greatly mind but some old prude on the first row who continued to chastise me with a glare whenever I went out. Which meant it wasn't all that bad, really.

So, when I finally got into the last dress, I was startled to turn around and find aforementioned old woman studying me relentlessly. The old crow nearly spat at my feet before actually bothering to say something to me.

(A/N; I don't think Chi's parents ever got names. So; here they are. If they did, please, review about it and I'll fix it.)

"Who're you're parents, _girl_?" the word 'girl' was said with such distaste I blanched before giving a low curtsy and bothering to respond.  
"My name is Matsumuri, Chi-"

"I don't want to bother with your name, only your parents."  
"I-I…" faltering, I stared for a long moment before frowning and forcing a polite smile upon my face. "My mother is Matsumuri, Misaki. My father is Matsumuri, Katsu." I replied stiffly, eyes narrowed.

She gave me one last, rather sharp look before turning away from me and slipping a card onto the counter to my right. Without even an introduction, she slid-more like hovered-out of the room with practiced grace I only ever wished to have.

Hesitant, I picked up the card and eyed it slowly, rather bothered by the words.  
_'Laitetsu, Yamamotsu.__'_ was all that was there, and it immediately sent me reeling with panic. The Laitetsu family were a long reaching, old one that tended to know anything and everything. Like an army of Kyouyas.

And Yamamotsu was an old hag-okay, that might've been going a bit far. She was a private teacher, something like a nanny, and a famous pianist. The woman had only two women-she refused to teach men-following in her fingerprints on the piano. I knew there was something else she handled, but I was feeling far too sick to deal with that.

"I'm dead." I squeaked, letting to card gently slither it's way back onto the table before turning to examine myself in the mirror. One thing I had noticed about all of my outfits today was that they were formal and elegant. Beautiful and fun. The Hitachiin's mother always had a knack for this.

So, I wasn't too surprised when Hikaru-in a suit no less-strode into my room with a grin. I was feeling a tad wary of what I knew was going to happen, but also rather amused.  
"I can't believe Kaoru did this." I sighed, shaking my head. "Speak of the devil," I growled as my phone rang from it's position by the card, "And he shall call." I begrudgingly answered with a frown, and nearly lost my hearing.

"CHI-CHAN~"  
"Don't yell, Kaoru-"  
"Is that my brother-Kaoru! Hi-"  
"Hikaru! Give me my phone."  
"Fine."

I sent the pouting teen a roll of my eyes and put the phone to my ear again. "What is it?"  
"You look splendid in those dresses."  
"…I thought you were sick." I shot his twin a look and he merely grinned.

"I was," I could feel his cheeky grin here, "But I was feeling well enough to come here for this. You'll look positively-"  
"Stop with the flattery," I sighed, shaking my head. "You could've at least told me what we were doing today. I mean, I felt like an idiot."

"Sorry, Chi-chan." I figured he was sincere, so I said nothing. "Ah-You two are up."

My phone clicked off and I rolled my eyes. Kaoru had such off quirks about him. He could've at least have set me up more discreetly. Or have informed me of where I was going. He was always a bit too into things for details though.

Brushing brunette locks from my eyes, I took Hikaru's offered and carefully-I dreaded heels-made my way onto the runway with him. It was surprisingly easy, and when we had both changed into our respective clothes I felt one hundred percent better.

"Hikaru, what're you looking at?" I inquired, noticing him peering at a little rectangular piece of paper. I groaned when he turned to give me a cheeky look.

"Thinking of leaving us at Ouran? How sad. And I would've thought, after all this flattery from me, you would've caved. I mean," he went on and on, until I slapped his arm and practically dragged him out of the building.

"That was horrible." I mused, shaking my head. "I almost died. Twice."  
"It wasn't that bad, Chi." Hikaru teased, prodding my cheek from his spot beside me in the limo. "I thought you were positively-"  
"Spare me, Hitachiin." I groaned, giving a small laugh at his renewed pout. I glanced over, stomach filled with something akin to butterflies and sighed.

Actually, I wasn't sure if I should be pleased or scared that I was alone with him. We hadn't discussed the events of the other night, which made me feel a bit antsy. I leaned toward the window, watching trees pass by. My thoughts, as usual, were running wild. And Kiri was-well, grinning.

_'How adorable. you're nervous._' I shot her a glare, looking to see Hikaru occupied with some text or another. She laughed. Is was not funny. _'Watching you squirm is always good fun._' She supplied, leaning toward my friend-companion with a smile.

I looked away, frowning. _'He looked dashing in that suit of his, didn't he? Now, now,' _she said before I could kill her again with a glare. _'don't even bother denying it. You looked like a lovesick puppy.' _I hated her, really, I did.

"Are you alright?" I jumped, turning in surprise to face Hikaru and give a small smile. I must've been glaring at the air. The redhead looked worried, a rare expression, thought he tried to hide it.  
"Fine," I said quietly, as the car pulled to a halt. I gave a small laugh when he chose to follow me to my door, shooting him a playful glare. "Is this your try at chivalry?"

"Only if it works." he winked at me, and I felt myself blush despite the want not to. I glanced to the door and back to him to say something, but stopped when I saw him doing _it _again.

Giving me that 'lets-make-Chi's-heart-beat-really-really-fast' smile. I didn't receive too much warning before he leaned in and kissed me. It was different from before, not as feather-light, sweet, and long. When he pulled away, I felt the blood drain from my face-and probably the rest of my body-before I could manage to look up at him.

"Goodnight, Chi." he purred.

I noted he looked far too pleased with himself-and his ability to draw me speechless-as I opened the door and slid inside. I leaned against the door, grinning like an idiot, before making my way to my room.

"Goodnight, Hikaru." I whispered just after my door closed, and I had made it to the balcony.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_NerdPrincess101;_

Mao~ Fluff is insanely hard to write sometimes-especially when it's in the middle of all this crazy the Hosts' have going on. Also; Sen might be making a few more appearances. Just depends on which way I go with these next few chapters.

_Poison Innocence;_

Thank you =3

_LoveIsTrustOoOo;_

Well, I must thank you. It's nice to know I'm not making Chi someone nobody can connect with. I always love to feel like I'm watching it instead of writing it, because picturing it inside my head is always rather interesting and it makes me feel more connected with the story. another reason I like to write in firstperson.

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

I know your out there, and I will continue to bribe you with frivolous things. This time, it happens to be chocolate cake. Yum.

...

Well, first, I'll apologize for the long pause with lack of update. This happened because my interwebs went out like a light. Secondly, I'll apologize for this chapter being only barely being longer than two pagesand all...(font size; 10, on Microsoft Word) Next chapter, I swear, will be up to my usual length at least. Also, did anyone catch how the title matches the end-middle-parts of this chapter?

On another note, I'll be trying to get up the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. And, so you know, Renge will be spilling the beans in the next one.


	18. Reckless Abandon

**_R_** is for

**_[R]avenously _****_[R]eckless [Abandon]_**

0oOo0

I had never been subtle. I had never been good at sneaking. So it came as a surprise to me that I had managed to overhear their conversation. It reminded me why I wasn't a big fan of Renge. I felt myself scowl, hand balling into fists at her words.

"Hikaru, Hikaru." she let out a peal of giggles and I grimaced. "I think you won!" She wasn't that bad, really, usually. But this 'contest' had me positively fuming.

"A girl such as that, so Hard-To-Get." That was what she had labeled me-both as myself and Chihiro-as in 'types'. "This is a great show of what the Host Club can accomplish when they set their hearts to it." It was about to become a show of me strangling my now least-favorite Hitachiin.

What was the worst part? He didn't deny it was just another game-Kami, Kyouya probably set it up for them. The only reason I was here was because I'd forgotten my bag. I seemed to do that a lot. I needed to make it more noticeable…

I stood a little straighter, raising my chin defiantly and gritting my teeth together before opening the door and walking straight past the collection of Hosts. It was odd, their eyes following me like that, but I didn't bother to comment or even glance their way once as I slipped my bag over my shoulder. I shot them a glare, and hoped they could feel the anger rolling off of me.

"Forgot my bag." I snapped, pushing my hair behind my ear and continuing toward the door. For a second, I didn't think anyone would bother to stop me. Actually, I stopped myself. I turned to the side, meeting their rather anxious gazes quickly.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Haruhi sighed, looking up at my cousin.  
"Indeed. I was hoping she wouldn't find out." he mused, glassed hiding his eyes as he scribbled something down.

"CHI! Daddy is so sorry-I shouldn't have let them do this to you. I mean-" I stopped the older teen with a hand in the air, making him falter in his rush towards me.  
"I'm quitting the Host Club."

With that, the room seemed to get colder and Hunny inched closer, Takashi holding him back by his shirt. The twins both exchanged a glance, before they opened their big mouths to speak. And then they stopped, apparently registering what I had just said.

Not that I gave anyone time to change my mind. Instead, feeling deadly calm, I stalked out of the room and down the hall.

I have to admit, I was hardly as bothered as I should've been. In truth, I should've seen something like this coming. "Probably just recycling lines." I spat in distaste, rounding a corner and making my way down the stairs. In a moment of stupidity, I doubted that.

_'Maybe that's only how it started?'  
_"Right. And I'm a guy." I snorted in Kiri's direction.

_'You did pretend to be one._' she said cheekily, as I walked straight through her and down yet another hall._'Oh, come off it, you know your just being bitter.'  
_Actually, I should've just stayed to get the whole story. I paused, mid-step and furrowed my brows. I had gotten myself lost. "Damn school's too big for it's own good." I grumbled, sighing.

0oOo0

"Matsumuri!" A girl that was probably my age, with curly, long, red hair walked up to me. She looked angry. In a bad way. Meaning? Angry at me. Of course, lots of people were angry at me nowadays. She was probably head of some fan club…

"Sorry, do I know you?"  
"Katsumo, Jai." She announced, pointing a finger at me. "I, Jai, am here to prevent you from corrupting our amazing Host Club!"  
I blinked a few times, confused, and raised a brow, "…What?"

"Your corrupting them. Especially my dearest Hitachiin's." She sniffed, nose in the air. I caught on then. A fangirl. Ew.  
"…" I burst into peals of laughter, shaking my head and forcing myself to calm down. "Look. I don't know who knocked you off you nut, but your crazy."

Despite my current anger at them, which I figured I would probably get over anyway, I was definitely not going to be pushed around by some fan. I gave her a cheeky look, which she returned with a snarl and a glare. Feeling more amused than anything, I watched Kiri proceed to make faces at her from the side.

"What." the word came out with a hiss, more a statement than anything.  
"One; they're not yours. Two; They're already way too corrupted for me to make a difference." I shot her a glare as she pinned me against a wall, one hand balling up my uniform with distaste. "Can you even tell them apart? They're not just _'the Hitachiins'_. They're Hikaru and Kaoru."

She frowned, stepping backward. I hadn't really meant to, but what I had said apparently had angered her. She looked positively fuming, and I only just noticed as she reared her hand back. And slapped me. Hard. So, I did what any self-respecting, noble, polite girl would do.

I punched her in the face. Harder.

0oOo0

"So, you got three weeks detention defending us?" The twins chuckled cheekily from behind me.

I didn't even move, proceeding to reread the same line for the fifth time. They didn't move either, leaning over my shoulders with signature smirks." Can you turn the page?" Kaoru questioned, frowning.

Hikaru nodded, "I'm done with that one."  
Frustrated, I slammed the book shut and glared at the cover. "Don't you two baka get it? I'm angry. At you. And," I glared at Hikaru who was on my right. "Especially you."  
I didn't miss the flinch that earned even as I stood and shouldered my bag. "We said sorry." they shrugged in unison. "We already explained everything, and Tono-"

"Look," I sighed, glared at the two, "I don't care about the explanation. I didn't want to be a prize, or a part of Renge's contest."  
"But your such an adorable prize." the both mused, hugging me far too tightly. I swatted them both away, turning and running into two girl in-surprise, surprise,-Lobelia uniforms. Then it clicked. Yamamotsu was a big part of the all-girls school.

"My beautiful flower, Ms. Matsumuri." the tallest one-very man like-lent a kiss to my hand with a smile. "May I call you Chi?"  
"Erm…Sure." I recalled they wanted to destroy the Host Club, and that they tried to take Haruhi away. Which begged the question…  
"Why are you here?" the twins frowned, exchanging a look before one of them started texting like mad.

"A good, dear friend of our fine headmistress, had asked us to retrieve this fine example of young beauty." I shuddered, inching toward Hikaru unconsciously. Not that it mattered. I was pulled into an embrace by one of the three girls. "She is to be taken to Lobelia immediately~"

"Wait-Wait! Who are you?" I tugged myself backward, trying to breath amidst the hug with a slight frown.

"Tsuwabaki Hinako! First Year," the youngest of the three with short, brunette hair and big gray eyes smiled, one hand gesturing to herself dramatically. "The Lady of the Daisy!~" true to that, she pulled a daisy out and forced it into my hand.

The next had long brown hair and brown eyes to match, seeming very placid in her words. "Maihara, Chizuru. Vice President," she held out a lily with a polite smile. "The Lady of the Lily."

The last had short brown hair, dark pale skin, and had dark tanned eyes. She scared me in a creepy way. "Amakusa, Benio. President." She held out a too-red rose with a smile. "Lady of the Red Rose."  
"And we!" they declared striking a dramatic Tamaki-like pose, "Are the Zuka Club!"

I blinked three times before the twins started laughing to the point the could hardly breath. "They still do it!" "The lesbians are back!" "Kaoru-Tono-is-going-to-" another peal of laughter. "I know, and Haru-"

I stared in wonder at the gasping boys as they had a fit and turned, three flowers gathered in my hand, to the girls. "Ano… Is it necessary, I mean, I have classes to attend…"

"Your parents have excused you." they were already pulling me gently away, practically twirling. "They want you to see our school and enroll immediately if it is-and it will be-to your liking."

"D-demo…" I almost denied, but the Twins were there, suddenly serious again.  
"You can't just haul her off!"

"Maybe I want to go?" I asked, exasperated as I freed myself from their grasps and calmly faced the redheads. "You can't stop me. Besides," I huffed, "I'll be back by last bell."

Oh, how wrong I was.

0oOo0

I didn't even get home until nearly 10:30 that night. Those Lobelia girls had demanded to take me for dinner and lunch. And everything in between. For all I had heard about them, they weren't as bad as Tamaki said. At least, Chizuru wasn't. Despite her hatred for the opposite sex, she was rather nice.

That didn't stop me from being grateful to be rid of them at my house. A rare occasion for me to want to be at home. Then again, My father had yet to return. Or maybe I was just missing him.

I took a quick shower-I couldn't stand to take baths anymore-before slipping into shorts and a too-long shirt before heading to my room. I was greeted with a pleasant and also surprising sight. Feeling confused and slightly annoyed, I walked over to my bed and sat down.

Laying there, sleeping, was Hikaru. I poked him in the side a few times-which only made him roll over-and then sighed and went to stand. Which would've worked had that nut not dragged me back onto the bed. I found myself pulled onto my side, struggling against the teen in annoyance.

"Stop squirming." he grumbled, grip tightening. "I'm trying to sleep."  
"In my bed!" I whispered harshly, turning to face him with a glare. He merely opened one eye sleepily before closing it again in answer. In turn, I hit him with a pillow.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." he declared groggily, allowing me to sit up with him.  
"Why are you here?"

"Everyone got worried when you didn't come back."  
"Well, I'm still mad at them. So they can just-"

"It's not that big a deal," he shrugged suddenly. I felt my eyes narrow and I gave him my most exasperated look. "It's not as if none of us care."

I caught the hidden meaning behind it, though my scowl didn't lessen in the least. "It is to me. You all practically used me-I mean, don't you see anything wrong with that?"  
"No." he said casually, giving me one of those looks that made me really want to punch _him _in the face. "It was only-"

"A game!" I snarled, standing and turning to face him angrily. "A game that played with my feelings. A game that fucked with me-not any of you! Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" The room fell silent for a moment and I pointed a finger sharply to the balcony. "Go. Just… please, go."

And he did.

0oOo0

Despite being the one to push the Hosts away, I felt lonely and guilty. Though, to me that didn't make sense whatsoever. They should feel bad and guilty. I mean, they had led me on. _'_Hikaru _led you on.' _was the quiet correction.

And I hated it. I did something stupid. I actually considered going to Lobelia. Actually, I was there on a trial basis after finding Hikaru in my room. Nobody visited. Nobody called. Nobody bothered. My parents might as well have been thrilled.

As for the Zuka Club…

"Oh, you poor thing! Those foolish men will never comprehend-"  
"They should pay! When you join the Zuka Club-"  
"It's sad we had to go to the manager to find this out."

I stared, surprised, at the three girls who had managed to figure out just why I was keen on avoiding Ouran. They had a knack for prying, I suppose. They were currently pulling me along to my first class-I had it with Hinako-and I was suddenly regretting the trial. They finally left us to our own, giving a dramatic farewell-even though they would be dragging me to my next class.

"Why do you twirl everywhere you go?" I asked suddenly, seating myself beside her.  
"It's elegant." was her simple, grinning reply.

I fiddled absently with the uniform as the teacher gave a quick, easy and rather swift lesson with a smile. It was so different from Ouran. Bright as it may be, with characters and a fan club that might've matched the Hosts. But…

"It's so quiet here." I mused as the girls twirled ahead of me. They stopped, nearly stumbling, and turned to face me in confusion.  
"Of course," Chizuru laughed, "Men make all that ruckus."

"As ladies, we must be calm and courteous at all times." Hinako added-thought none of them acted this way whatsoever.  
"Even when portraying men, we will do so in a kind and compassionate…" Benio's voice filtered into the back of my head as I looked around warily.

Transferring would be for the best. Less to let go of, then. I could like it there. Lobelia was all the things my mother loves-peace, quiet, ladylike, and pristine. I didn't think it would grow on me. One thing was indefinitely sure, no matter what my decision.

I was going to miss the Host Club.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_NerdPrincess101;_

Thank you, Sen is quite the cutie.

_Poison Innocence;_

Nice to know they're all in character. Sadly, I'm coming down to my last chapters. But, thats fine. Glad you love my story~

_MyLifeInWhole;_

I'm sad to see myself closing in on the ladt chapters. And grateful. Thats beside the point, as the sequeal will be drawing closer as well...

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

Please review. i'm too busy to put anything other than yellow cake out here. It's a tower cake.

...

I will not go and count out how many alerts and favorites this has gotten. As such, I am requesting many more reviews than I have been getting. More for plain out feedback than anything.  
At least six should do. Thought more would encourage longer chapters...  
-cough-hint-cough-


	19. Stupidly, Sadly, inlove

**_S_** is for

**_[S]tupidly _****_[S]adly [inlove]_**

0oOo0

As it happens, the trial basis was going well. I had avoided contact with any of the hosts-even Kyouya-so they would get the picture that I was mad at them. In response, I hadn't seen or heard from them in kind. In fact, it was refreshing.

I always felt a little like I was on a leash with the Hosts. Especially since I had gone and spilt the beans on my abuse. And still, they seemed to be inching closer to asking me about the Kiri topic. Which would have even worse outcomes.

On the upside, at Lobelia I had joined a club. A club my father actually approved of. And, since it was after hours, I saw less of him than ever. Even if it was just a trial thing, I was beginning to see all of the upsides to Lobelia very quickly.

At least, I had been.  
There happened to be a lot of… say, issues, within my first few days at Lobelia. The Zuka Fangirls constantly sent me angry looks, a few letters, and I'd even been approached by them. Of course, they did nothing to slander their reputation. Nothing tracing back to themselves. Much cleaner than the Ouran girls, I'd admit.

And with how much I missed the Host Club-even after only a few days-especially after realizing they left me messages and Tamaki had been to my house. Three times. It made me wonder how I was going to survive in America at that rate.

_'You won't.'_ was Kiri's only reply. Of course, she was right... Then again, I'd survived on my own for years. I could do it again, and I didn't have Kiri then.

_'Which probably made things better, mind you.'_

0oOo0

"Dad?" I called, furrowing my brows as I scoured the area hopelessly. "Dad, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Matsumuri-sama is in his study, young lady." the old maid gave me a kind smile, guiding me down the hall and gesturing to a door. "Knock, he said he had important business today."

Any business was important if it kept him away from me, though. I snorted to myself even as I knocked, and then entered the room carefully. He was seated behind his desk, hunched over papers with a frown. I closed the door before making my way to sit across from him silently.

"Well," he snapped gruffly, skimming another page. "Get on with it."

"Right. Well, Otou-san… I've really been considering Lobelia, I promise. But it's just…" I looked up hesitantly to find his back straight and an eyebrow raised. "With what I plan on doing, Ouran seems like it would make a better choice. Lobelia is nice, but I won't get the experience or connections I will with…" I trailed off as he stood, circling my chair like a shark.

"You mean to say it's not up to your standards? You know your fiancé recommended it." he cast me a sharp glance. "He said he didn't like the bunch you were hanging around with."

"Hey!" I protested, standing to face him. "My friends are amazing people. You're being-"

**_Smack! _**The force sent me stumbling backwards, blinking tears away as I cradled my cheek. Not as hard as usual, then. He must've been in a good mood that day-or reluctant to leave a bruise.

"Commoners and clowns." he spat. "Don't backtalk me, or you're going to end up like that insolent brat your sister was."

The calm threat stuck hard, worse than the physical strike, even as I straightened myself to face him, defiance written in my features. "Gomennesia." I muttered through clenched teeth. "But I refuse to attend Lobelia. I will apologize to Shuji-kun, as well."

"Fine." he hissed gruffly, already sitting again. I took it as a sign to leave.

0oOo0

Sitting back in Ouran was uncomfortable-especially knowing I was getting the same stares as the beginning of the year. Not to mention the vague threat hanging over my head and the constant interruptions my-grimace-fiancé kept supplying. That, and the Lobelia girls were all but stalking me. I only even snuck into the Host Club and changed into Chihiro to avoid them. Of course, my customers practically mauled me, asking how my vacation was.

I only had to wonder one thing. What vacation?

"Oh, Chihiro-kun. Your vacation took so long…"  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Did you fall in love-I-I mean…"

I blinked, smirked and shrugged, "It depends on how much I've been missed, eh?"  
Squeals answered me even as I found myself swept into a grand hug. I found myself scowling to cover a small smile at the taller blond and his reaction.

"CHI-" A pause before he realized his mistake. "CHIHIRO~! I'm so glad you returned, daddy…"

Tamaki continued to gush, even after the Host Club was over and I had changed. Actually, I was only waiting for Haruhi to come out of the changing rooms and then… Well, even if I had missed them, I wanted an apology. Right on cue, Haruhi came out, smiles, and waited.

The twins were whining at her-again-and as I watched I got distracted, dazed, confused. Sometimes, I felt like I wasn't even worth their precious time…

"Chi-chan," Hunny cooed, tugging on my newfound jeans. "We've missed you."

Everyone seemed reluctant to even glance at me, air thick enough to slice with a knife. I remained cheerful, grinning and unbothered, lacing my arm with Haruhi's, and turning away with a wave.

"I know Hunny."

0oOo0

"Chi-" Hikaru.  
"-chan~" Kaoru.  
"Why are you ignoring me?" Tamaki.

It was lunch and, despite how amazing it felt to be where I belonged, I was pointedly pretending they didn't exist. My cousin sat across from me with an only partially false smile, Midori settling beside him. I noticed quickly how close they were sitting, the way she glanced at him, turned a tad pink if he noticed, and looked away. I prodded her with a foot and gave her a secretive smile.

"Why! Why are you ignoring daddy, Chi?"

I merely took another bite out of my steak. I had gotten an apology from each of the Hosts so far. Just not three idiots. Haruhi's had been as expected, blunt and to the point. Kyouya's slightly similar, but still surprisingly friendly. Mori and Hunny apologized together, though Mori approached me alone afterwards as well. And the three blind mice remained.

Each Host already knew not to tell them what I expected, and I planned on being curt and ignoring them all at once until they did. I got my apology from Tamaki just after lunch, surprisingly serious, but goofy and unique in that way only he could do.

Two days later, Kaoru caught on quickly, and gave an apology before the Host Club. It was sweet, sincere, and completely him. Now, only for…

Four days and the idiot hadn't gotten it. I was currently sliding into a new outfit, a skirt and a blouse, angrily cursing about the oldest Hitachiin under my breath. "Damn Hikaru." I sighed, shook my head and decided he was too dense to figure it out before slowly exiting the changing room and standing in front of him with a frown.

"Hikaru."  
"You're talking to me now?" he turned to me with a grin, I glared.

"Apologize."

"…For what?"  
I blinked, and a hand became a fist. "Are you that dense? You used me and I want an apology." His face went from pouting, to annoyed, to mildly angry.

"Tch, just leave me alone."  
"What did I do?" I asked, frowning. "This is ridiculous, all I want is-"

He frowned, shooting me a glare. Actually, I had no earthly idea what was wrong with him. I frowned, stepping toward him. I had just changed from Chihiro to myself, signaling the end of the Host Club, meaning no customer interruptions.

"Why do you still do that?" he snapped.  
"Do what?"  
"Dress up like a guy. It's so annoying, and stupid."

"W-what?" Which translated to; Are you still mad about that?  
"Do you really think you can keep that up? Your not a guy! Stop pretending."

For a moment, I wondered how the rest of the Hosts hadn't noticed us yet. I frowned, crossing my arms. I cocked an eyebrow, confused. It didn't make much sense, he was supposed to apologize, and we would go back to normal. He was the one who had used me, so why did he get to be an ass?__

_'Deeeeeniiiiaaaal.' _Kiri cooed in my ear___. 'He's male, doesn't want to think he's wrong. Or maybe he just feels that bad.'_

"Besides," he scoffed, glaring off to the side. "Your just a nuisance. You're the one who can't decide what she wants-whether she's mad at us or-"

He was giving me that 'lets-make-Chi's-heart-beat-really-really-fast-out-of-fury' look. For once, I was done with that. Hikaru had been like this lately. Irritable, annoyed. Why? I had no idea. He wasn't good at talking to people-obviously-but that gave him no right to do this. I tried, again, to talk to him. He, again, snapped at me.

"This is the last straw!" I snapped, storming towards him. He glowered down at me.  
Then he snorted, turning his head away. "What does that mean?"

"You know what?" I snarled, prodding the older twin angrily in the chest. He glared back down at me. "I don't get it."

He frowned, eyes narrowing further. I pushed him with both hands now. "And I don't get you!" The Hosts' were staring by now. "You make it so hard for anyone to get anywhere near close to you!" I pushed him again, backwards toward the couch.

"You push everyone around when you don't know what to do. And you act like people are things to be played with and then disposed of!" He scowled, opening his mouth for a retort. I didn't let him. "And you know what else I figured out?" I pushed him again, tears pricking angrily at my eyes.

"You lead people on to think you care at all, and then you drop them! Make them think they have a chance to penetrate that thick head of yours! And make them think they have the slightest chance of getting into that damned world you've locked yourself in! Once they actually feel something for you-your done! You can't even try!"

I was breathing heavily then, fists clenched at my sides. I closed my eyes as tightly as possible, sucking in a deep breath. Kaoru took a cautious step forward, before stopping at my deadly glare. "And I am so sick of it! I'm done dealing with your jokes. And you playing with my feelings! I am DONE with YOU!"

This surprised everyone, even myself. I think what I snarled next was even more of a shock.  
"I HATE YOU, HIKARU HITACHIIN!"

And I realized why I was so furious, so sad.  
I was sadly,  
stupidly…

In love with Hikaru Hitachiin.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

I have muffins and lots of poptarts and berries. And some pie. Mmm, who doesn't love pie?

...

I want to have at least 100 reviews by the end of this story. It's my new goal. sorry for not responding to anyone specifically, I'm just far too lazy.  
It's been too-long a wait for this, so I gave you something a little early.

Guess what?  
7 Chapters left!

By the way, I think I have idea for the Sequels name... Give me a vote~?

I'm putting a poll on my page...  
So... Um...

VOTE.  
Because I, want you! -ponting finger at you with a too-serious face and Lincoln costume on-


	20. Terrible Timing

**_T_** is for

_**[T]**errible **[T]**iming_

0oOo0

I went home and snuck around for a while, ignoring my cell phone when it went off for the third time. The fourth, I turned on the bathtub, ignoring my shudder, and dropped the electronic into the water with a scowl. I spent a bit of time pondering the situation, ignoring my own feelings.

Hikaru was being petty-especially with the crossdressing comment. Now, he was just searching for things to be mad about. My thoughts were shot down from the home phone being called, I picked it up before a maid had the chance. The other voice surprised me in a kind of way only it could.

"Chi-chan, your cell phone seems to have died. You should get that fixed."  
"It… Broke. I'll be getting a new one soon, really."

"Oh, delightful. Actually, I was hoping you would meet up with me for dinner?"  
It was early for dinner but… Refusal would mean death. Sort of. And, it got me away from the house and my thoughts.  
"Shuji-kun, that sounds… fantastic." It wasn't. It really, really wasn't.

0oOo0

The dress was too tight, too elegant, too… Not me. But there I was, sitting across from my fiancé at an expensive restaurant. I did nothing but smile as the good looking man babbled about himself, and his father's business and how he would inherit it and how amazing he was.

It was tiring. The whole time, I focused on Kiri and how amusing she was. I started when he seemed to pause, looking very… annoyed.  
"Actually, Chi-chan, I wanted to speak to you tonight for very important reasons. Regarding our engagement."

My head snapped in his direction immediately, wondering if Kyo had made headway or he had fallen for someone. I was blown down by his next words.  
"You see, my brother, Kyo-baka, has been bothering me too much about our engagement." his eyes narrowed. "I believe he has issues with this."

I gulped, looking away in guilt.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that…?"

"I…" I fumbled for an excuse before giving up and looking away with a frown. "Shuji-kun, this isn't right. One day, we'll both regret it. Fall in love. We both know this is just what our families want, if we give it up, they won't be able to…"

A smirk adorned his face and he shook his head at me, tilting my chin up. "I want this."

I didn't say anything else for a while, but he spoke up again anyway. I glared at my hand, clenched in my lap, scowling.  
"By the way, those friends of yours."

"They aren't a part of this." I snapped quickly, gaze rising to his.

He merely raised a perfect brow and shrugged. "Fine, fine, just remember this. They aren't really your friends. You're leaving soon anyway, just forget them."  
He had voiced my own thoughts exactly, but I couldn't. I had to try, right?

0oOo0

In the following hour, I had left the area, made my way to the park very near Haku, Maru, and Haruhi's complex. I didn't visit them, though, instead I found myself just frowning at everything. I sighed, closing my eyes and swinging gently on the swing. To pass the time until I absolutely had to leave, I began humming. The song Kiri had taught me so long ago.

_'Mom loves that song.'_ I knew that. I think anyone who knew mom knew that.

I found myself stopping when something cold and wet touched my nose. I actually jumped in surprise, looking up to find the sky dark, rain drizzling. I sighed in relief, as I could easily handle a drizzle. Kiri, as well, seemed perfectly fine ignoring it.

I shouldn't have ignored it.

I kept swinging, stopping only when Kiri stopped singing. She was frozen, mid-movement, in an eerie way. I just kind of stared for a moment before noticing something. The water was coming down harder, faster. My heart involuntarily leapt into my throat as it picked up more, turning into a storm. It was weird, the thunder and the lightning were nothing to this.

I stumbled off the swing, flinching when I looked to Kiri. Her expression had changed, eyes wide in horror, mouth moving in a silent scream. I panicked. I immediately ran, stopping when my legs wouldn't carry me. I bent over, hands clutching the fabric of my leggings until I stood straight and looked around. I was definitely not close to home-if anything, I was lost. Glancing around, a whimper broke my silence when the water came raining down harder than before. It had never rained this hard in my lifetime, not that I remembered.

I looked around rapidly, eyes wide in fear. I could see it again. Hear it.

_'Let go!' Kiri, screaming, yelling, screaming. Help that would not come._

"Stop, stop…" I whispered, one hand on my head as I stumbled forward. I could see an abandoned diner on the corner, and quickly ran to it, finding the front door locked. I went around back, desperate, and was surpised when I was able to stumble inside.

_'**Little-Brat.' **_The voices didn't stop, snarling, hissing in anger. Fear.

I could see the fingers as they curled around her throat, pushing her harsher into the water, the broken glass on the floor cutting painfully into my feet. I clenched my eyes shut against the memory, curling up under one of the tables.

Kiri was there again, sad, bloody, bruised. I stared, dizzy and horrified even as she smiled and shook her head. '_Stop.' _Not understanding, I watched as visions of him turning to me, eyes malicious, wracked my head. I could smell his drunken, angry breath as he growled of the event being a secret_. 'A robber, remember?' _But it wasn't.

_'Let it go.'_

But I couldn't.

_'You're going to kill yourself like this.'_

They wouldn't go away.

_'Stop, Chi.'_

Kiri. She couldn't be dead, it was only a sick joke. I could remember thinking that.

_'Chi.'_

Kiri, it was my fault.

_'Stop.'_

In that moment, I came to truly understand that there wasn't always a savior.

I didn't have a knight in shining armor.

I was alone.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

I have nlackberries and a pool. Go for it.

...

I want to have at least 100 reviews by the end of this story/the sequel all together. So. Six left.

...

Jeebuz. I did not expect all those reviews. I'm glad for them-Keep it up! So, time for a ton of individual answering o

Chocoberryy;;  
Thank you, =3 I'm glad I've still got them all in character. Of course, next chapter might be just a bit off as there's going to be some disturbing news and all… -winkhintwink-

operator101;;  
Really? I never really found many, but I never expected a compliment such as that. Ah, thanks a lot!

Poison Innocence;;  
Here's that update! Geez, this is a bit of a filler… But still, it leads up to exciting news.

BarkingandEntering;;  
I must say, I really enjoy that username. Thanks for the review and support~

Jay D. Moore;;  
Enthusiasm, anyone? Well, here it is. Much more to come, hm?

cocobobo10;  
Phew, glad I didn't go overboard. He kind of had it coming-and her life has been stressful so… She had a right go off, right? Upcoming fluff warning, by the way. So, as for the confession, that might be closer to the last chapter, sadly. -sigh- it seems easier to put in there…

Takara Rose Oizumi;;  
Ah yes, nobody can resist the pie.

violet579;;  
Really? Glad to do such a service, then. As for Hikaru and the crossdressing. He's just looking for things to be mean about, because he's like that sometimes.

Bubbles227;;  
Phew, last review to reply to~ I'm happy to keep updating. The next one might take a few days though. -Glomping isn't minded so long as it's not malicious!- Mao~

...

By the way, I think I have idea for the Sequels name... Give me a vote~?

I've got that thur poll up.  
So...Um...

VOTE.  
Because I, want you! -ponting finger at you with a too-serious face and Lincoln costume on-


	21. Luck

**U** is for

_**[U]**nbelievably **[U]**nbelievable [Luck]_

0oOo0

I was still shaking, the darkness coating the area eerily. I kept flinching at the continued abuse of the rain on the roof, and the leaks where the water dropped slowly to the floor, the splash almost audible. My breath hitched when I heard a creak, a leak merely a foot from me letting loose a few drops in the same moment.

My eyes instinctively clenched shut, even as I struggled to fix my breathing to a semi-regular state. I could practically feel the angry glare heating my skin painfully, the lash of a strike, the threat of... My sister's fate.

I cracked an eye open, relieved to find nothing there for the moment. Kiri had gone some time ago, as the storm had been going on for a good hour and a half. I flinched again when another three drops hit the floor, forcing my gaze to my hands. I felt rather pathetic. It was only rain.

"I need to get home." I mused, glancing up to the window warily. However unconvincing my arguments were, I realized that nobody was going to come looking for me and it wasn't going to stop raining anytime soon.

I scurried out from my hiding place, rushing out the back door before my own mind could protest. It wasn't that bad an idea at all actually.

It was raining just as hard as before when I bolted, and I got a much better look at the man from behind. He hadn't noticed me yet and it was only when I turned the corner and took to quickest path away that I realized he looked like a police officer.

The closest place I could go would be the Hitachiin's, but that idea was not appealing despite the rain. Kiri, if she had been there, probably would've made me suck it up and go anyway. I stumbled, cursing and trying to actually breath.

"Lost?"

I whipped around, hair clinging to my face, and faced the large male who had spoken. He was grinning, and it wasn't friendly. I shook my head as a no and tried to step back, finding myself stopped by a hand grabbing my upper arm.

My eyes widened when he stepped forward, grin still in place. "Now, now, calm down. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Any other day, I might've hit him, tried to fight back. But, I was terrified. Terrified, and alone. I let out a whimper, trying to pull away in vain. For once, I wished I had my knight in shining armor.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRELLS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_**...**_

Alright, you can hate me now. This chapter is...  
1. Shit.  
2. Short.

Sorry, but it's summer, I'm in Tennesse, have no internet-jacking WiFI atm-And... well, my inspiration is only starting to come back. Yeah, I'm not going to ask for reviews here, this chapter really doesn't deserve them. I swear, I'll make the next chapter as long as I can without overdoing it. And then-when I recieve interwebs-post it up!

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

I have a pool and some strawbierries.

...

I want to have at least 100 reviews by the end of this story/the sequel all together. So. Five left.

...

No individual answers, but I love all my reviewers. I might get to those answers soon.

All apologies for writing errors-Netbook has no writing program, had to install one, no spell check. Damn it, I'' fix it.

...

My poll is not working, so please PM me your answers.

VOTE.  
Because I, want you! -ponting finger at you with a too-serious face and Lincoln costume on-


	22. Villianous Victorious feelings

**V** is for

_**[V]**illainous **[V]**ictorious [feelings]**  
**_

0oOo0

I was shaking still, even as I curled up in the corner of the couch. It wasn't mine, of course, something I was glad for. I let out a shaking breath and set my feet on the ground, hanging my head between my knees, eyes clenched shut.

I was still sopping wet as well, and I muttered a quick apology to the person standing, lingering, across from me.  
Kami, I didn't deserve the hospitality I was receiving. I shuddered at the feeling of his-her-I wasn't sure which one it was-gaze landing on me.

"I'm fine." I insisted quietly, lifting my head to the gaze of Haruhi. I couldn't read her expression. "There really was no need to even call Kyouya. I could-"

The knock on the door cut me off. I winced and dropped my head, groaning quietly. I was lucky. Ranka had seen me on his way home and, more or less, saved me.

I ignored the shoes that entered my vision, scowling at the ground.

"Chi," a pause and annoyed sigh. "What were you thinking?"

"You guys always ask me that, and I never have an answer."

0oOo0

I had spent my time explaining-once to Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, and Ranka and the second time to the remained of my friends-the rest of the story. The rest of the story being all the parts I had left out.

They took it relatively well. There was arguing, some yelling, more secretive planning. It had gone much better than anticipated. Though, I wasn't allowed to have even an ounce of free time afterwards. The only time I had alone was when I was home-never really alone there, either-, showering, changing, or when I was waiting for Haruhi to change.

Or when I got to the Host Club early and lounged on the couch. I cracked open one eye, watching the door open. Hikaru, scowling, trudged into the room. I chuckled, closing my eyes again.

"You're early." I mused, opening my eyes as he leaned over the back of the couch.  
"So are you."

I shrugged, cocking my head to the side when he circled around. I sat up slightly reluctantly, letting my legs fall off the couch as he sat. One arm draped across the back of the couch, the redhead looked at my from the corner of his eye.

"Where's Kaoru?"  
"He's getting a book from the library."  
Surprised, I raised a brow. "And you didn't go with him?"  
"No." He was frowning, slightly upset looking. "He took some girl with him."

I frowned, looking away with a mumble of 'right'. I had to wonder if he really had that much a problem with being separate people from Kaoru. Or if he really just didn't want his brother having someone else in his life. That thought led to wondering if he didn't want someone else in his life.

I leaned into the couch, eyes settled on the ceiling. For once, it was too quiet. I risked a glance toward the golden eyed teen, only to look away immediately again. Things couldn't get any more awkward between us, and it made me want to slap myself.

"Oi, Chi..." I slid my eyes to Hikaru, smiling slightly and he took it to mean I was listening. "What are you doing tonight?"

Confused, I actually turned to ace him. He was looking as casual as ever, just a mischievous glint in his eye. "Nothing." I conceded finally, "Why?"

"No reason." he shot down my question coolly, standing as the remaining Hosts entered.

I furrowed my brows, watching, before standing and going to change. I made sure the boy's uniform was in check before I stepped out, brushing the bangs from my wig out o my eyes and seating myself across from a new customer swiftly.

"Ah, you're Chihiro-kun?"  
"Tch, who else would I be?" It felt good to slide into the familiar role.  
"I'm Tsyumi." She smiled, brushing long black hair over her shoulder. "You know, I wouldn't have come to the Host Club if not for you."

I thought that over before shrugging and looking away. I realized briefly that Chihiro was different from myself in quite a few ways. Tougher. Cooler, calmer. Better with people-and the opposite sex.

"You've zoned out." she mused, waving a hand in my face. I recoiled slightly, frowning even as she let her arm fall onto the table gently. "You're cute when you do that."

"I am not cute." I gave the curt response with a frown.  
"Of course you're not." she giggled harmlessly and I frowned.  
"Why are you laughing?"

I got my answer when my chair was dragged backward and I was lifted by two persons, cheeks nuzzling my own. I twitched, glaring forward stoically before tugging against them. I kicked at the air, realizing they had lifted me off the ground slightly, and blinked a few times.

"But Chihiro-kun~" they cooed together, "_We_ think you're positively adorable!"

I tugged harder, stumbling out of their grip and rounding on them with a slight snarl.  
"Was is really necessary to pick me up?"

"It's not our fault you're so small."

I pause, thinking through that while the Tsyumi laughed again. I blinked a few times before turning a sour look on her, missing the twins stepping forward once more.  
"Cute," She smiled up at me kindly, "And adorable."

"I am not small or adorable!" I snapped, huffing and crossing my arms. Both of the twins pouted at me, and I turned my head away. Hikaru, I barely caught sight of him, slipped behind me and put his lips to my ear. I blushed slightly, gaze sliding to him.

"But Chi, you are adorable."  
I swatted him away with a snarl of 'Tamaki is right about you two' and took my seat again, shooing them off. I noted Tsyumi giving me a peculiar look.

"What?" I muttered, leaning away from her.  
"You all must be pretty close. I mean, all of the Hosts."  
I smiled slightly, almost noticeably and sighed. "Yeah, we are."

0oOo0

"Haruhi," I sighed into the phone, "I realized how weird it is to be a Host and a girl."  
"Tell me about it." was the scoff from the other end.

I rolled my eyes at the brunette over the phone. The conversation continued until Ranka demanded to 'have fatherly time with her' at which point I accused him of being Tamaki and she made me leave the phone. I stuck my tongue out at the phone before slipping it under my pillow and brushing my skirt down.

I stood slowly, stepping into the cool, crisp air on my balcony with a smile. I opened my eyes to gold and I yelped, reeling backward with a hand over my heart.

"Hikaru! What are you _doing_!"  
I got a casual grin and raised brows in response. "Taking you out."

I was extremely glad I had kept my plans clear after he asked me my plans for the night.

0oOo0

I reached up, pulling at the hands over my eyes with a frown. Hikaru chuckled, refusing to let go and pushing me forward slightly. I shivered slightly, regretting not grabbing a jacket, and tilted my head to the side.  
"Where are we going?"

My question was ignored, but I felt warm breath on my ear as the hands pulled from my eyes. I stared for quite some time, turning to face my 'kidnapper' with a grin.  
"This is amazing."

I didn't wait for an answer, instead turning to look again. It was dark, there were stars, and we had gotten on a ferris wheel. I could see everything from there.

"But... Why a ferris wheel?"  
This time, I turned to find the redhead had gotten closer to me. He lifted my chin with one finger, smirking in the way that only the twins could master.

"Hikaru?"

"You know, Chi..."  
He leaned down in a surprisingly elegant way, and I found myself against the glass of the window, looking up at him. He gave me a devilish look, getting rather close to my own face. More exactly, my lips. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I was probably blushing, but I didn't mind.

"I never got that kiss."

And, as simply as that, he kissed me. I hate to be corny, but it was amazing. Slow and sweet and slightly careful, and I loved it.

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRRELS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_**...**_

Well. Fuck me. Period. End of story. End of life-which I happen to fail at.

So, I had over 5000 words for this one chapter and WordGraph killed it. Made the whole thing blank. Do you even know how fucking mad I am? I retypes some of it, gave up, and decided... "What the Hell, fluff for all!" So it's... It's just shit not. Don't worry, though. The next chapter leads up to...

THE END.

AND IT'S AMAZING.

(I don't mean the next chapter, but it's pretty win too.)

So, that explains the lateness. I'll try to update faster from now on.

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

I have a cake. Cake and party items. And a pool still.  
C'mon, you know you want to...

...

I want to have at least 100 reviews by the end of this story/the sequel all together.  
How many chapters left? Four.

...

No individual answers, but I love all my reviewers. I might get to those answers soon.

All apologies for writing errors-Netbook has no writing program, had to install one, no spell check. Damn it, I'll fix it. Have downloaded Firefox-oh and all other errors and my having to rewrite this go to... My Netbook and WordGraph.

...

I think my poll is working. IF IT IS... Vote please. There are, so far, only two votes.  
If not, Pm me your vote.

...

VOTE.  
Because I, want you! -ponting finger at you with a too-serious face and Lincoln costume on-


	23. Withering Will restored

**W** is for

_**[W]**ithering **[W]**ill [restored]**  
**_

0oOo0

"Okaa-san, Otou-san."

Both looked up to me from their individual tasks. My mother looking up from some design or another, the other from papers that probably only had little importance. My mother gestured for me to continue, and I swallowed the lump in my throat almost angrily. I was extremely determined to get my point across with them.

"I was wondering if there was... an alternative to traveling all the way to America."  
The sudden, stern silence made me flinch when my father set the papers down. He had been rather calm lately, nice almost-as out of character that was. I didn't care what they thought, or how annoyed my sudden independence made them. It was my life, and I refused to let them make it for me.

"Why the sudden change?" it was my mother who spoke first.  
"I... I have friends here, and I could just as easily do whatever you think I can accomplish in America." One of my hands went to a fist and I took a deep breath. "Besides that, America holds nothing for me."

Another short silence and my father narrowed his eyes at me. It occurred to me that my father wouldn't dare do anything to me around my mother and I couldn't help the bit of hope fluttering around in my chest.  
It was promptly killed.

"And who would stay here with you? We are not leaving you here alone."  
I frowned slightly at my mother, scoffing. "Oh, please. I'm practically alone here every day. The only reason-"

I was cut short by a glare from my father. "You will not talk back to your mother like that." He stood slowly, "The friends you have made here are not good ones. There are others to be made in America."

"No, there are not. They... They're irreplaceable." I responded finally, eyes narrowed. It was obvious he didn't understand, and I was determined to make him understand. "Nothing in America can compare to what I have here already. You can not just take this away from me."

I blinked a few times as he headed toward me, staring at the place he had been sitting as he passed me. "Your sister would be disappointed in you. Your sister at least knew her place and when to hold her tongue." He sounded almost disgusted. "_She_ never would have acted the way you have been."

_"What?"_ I hissed, rounding on him. He glanced over his shoulder at me.  
"You have no right to talk about her. After what you did to her-to me! You didn't even know her. You can't even say her name, can you?" I felt a sneer slide onto my face, something out of character for me. "It's Kiri, Otou-san. _Kiri."_

I was cut off by a hand meeting my cheek, turning my head to the side. I gripped the back of the chair beside me, slowly turning my head back to face him. He wiped the back of his hand casually, already heading for the door again. Slightly surprised, I watched his back disappear through the door.

"This discussion is over. You are going; one way, or another."

I stared after him for a moment before turning to my mother. She flinched, turning back to the paper beneath her hands. She knew, I realized then. She had never thought it was a robber, or an accident. She knew what had happened to my sister, and me.

She just never did anything about it. The realization made hate and sadness boil under my skin, and I clenched my eyes shut, both hands going to fists before relaxing in defeat at my sides.

"Is... Is your cheek okay?" the words were tentative out of her mouth, and she looked up at me slowly. I avoided her gaze angrily, eyes practically slits.  
"I've dealt with worse." I whispered, rubbing the reddened skin absently. "I deserved that one, anyway."

The room took on only the sound of her pencil on paper, eyes avoiding me at all costs. I was suddenly disappointed, suddenly feeling cold. She was my mother, and she had done this to me for years. Let him kill my sister, let him… Let him do what he did to me.  
"Tell me you were scared." I said finally, shakily. "Please, tell me that's why you never said anything."

The rueful smile on her face told me otherwise, but she didn't look up at me. She couldn't meet my eyes anymore, just like neither of them could look at a picture of their dead daughter. I resented her for it, even if she had been scared. I turned my head away from her, teal eyes downcast. I brushed my hair from my face with a frown.

"No." she sighed suddenly, pencil stopping before working on a shadow to the left of the dress. "I love him, and you have no idea how that feels. It would have killed me to tell anyone."

"That's so selfish." I hissed, grinding my teeth painfully together.  
"It killed Kiri." I ground out, hands turned to fists. Brunette locks fell back into my face as I snapped my head up to look at her. "It could kill me."  
Her reply was quiet, careful. "I know."

I turned on my heel, brushing down the yellow monstrosity I was wearing and stepped from the room. I was going to change, as I had only just gotten home. My steps were quicker, short hair almost avoiding touching my face.

When I did make it to my room, I didn't change. I went to my dresser and examined something there. A picture. Despite myself, I had never gotten rid of it. My mother had an arm around my father's waist, his hands on our shoulders. Me, younger, grinning up at Kiri.

I picked up the picture and went to the balcony. I clutched at the picture desperately, before reeling my arm back and releasing a cold, almost searing breath. I threw it, grunting, and watched as it sailed across the grounds. Someone would find it and return it to one of my parents, I knew.

I was just happy to have it away for the moment. Slowly, carefully, I made my way back into my room and to my dresser. The only picture there was one of myself and Kiri, making funny faces.

"This isn't over, Kiri." I made a silent promise to her, setting the picture so that it was facing the dresser. "I'm going to fix this."

0oOo0

I flipped the next page of the book frowning at the words. I had to be seventeen. A little less than three years from my goal, then. And, I had to be in America. I nodded once, closing the book. As depressing as it was to know how little time I had, at least I knew I could do something.  
"This is my life, I can take care of it."

Briefly, I realized that I would be abandoning my life here by doing this. I realized I wouldn't see my home for years; I could lose everything I had there anyway. I stood anyway, leaving the library and heading to go get lunch. Or, actually, go meet my classmates. I wasn't hungry-hadn't been for days.

It was slightly surprising to find all of the Host Club at lunch together. I raised my brows at it, watching as they all equally harassed Haruhi. Whether on commoner eating customs, how she made her bento, and other such things. I scoffed, sauntering over and plopping myself down across from them with a smile. A false smile, but a smile.

"Chi-chan! We couldn't find you anywhere! Me and Takashi checked _everywhere."_ Hunny informed me happily, munching on some cake. I looked to Takashi with a chuckled, shaking my head.  
"Gomen, I was in the library."

Tamaki smiled down at me, ruffling my hair in an undignified-for me-manner. "My darling daughter is getting ahead on school work. Good! Don't let those twins make you get behind."  
"Actually," I brushed his hand away from my hair and fixed it. "I just wanted to check up on something."

Midori, seated beside Kyouya, shot me a curious look that I waved off. I sunk into my seat more, directing a tired look around me. I noted that I was getting a few curious looks. Hikaru in particular was giving me an odd look. I glanced away, regretful.

"Why didn't you check out the book?" Kyouya asked, half musing. I shot him a small smile, leaning back.

"I already know everything I need to."

0oOo0

"UNSCRUPULOUS DEVILS!"  
"C'mon Tono! It wasn't that bad."  
"Ack! Tamaki, you're going to run someone over!"

I swept myself to the side, successfully avoiding Tamaki as he stormed around. I stumbled, ducking behind Kyouya and scowling. They were completely idiotic sometimes. Haruhi, an innocent bystander, was practically sent sprawling on the floor when they went by her table.

I twitched, venturing into the battle field to pull her by the arm out of the crossfire. She accepted the help and I nodded, satisfied before turning to tell them to knock it off. A chunk of cake hit the side of my face, icing smearing down my cheek.

I watched, silent as it plopped to the floor and Hunny looked horrified. As not amused as I was by the cake on my face, I couldn't help the small smile coming onto my features.  
"The cakey!" he cried, held back by a slightly-amused looking Takashi.

Tamaki, looking fearful for his life, inched closer with a napkin. He held it out slowly and I snatched it away, scowling. He watched carefully, slowly making his way back to his 'fort'. I started rubbing at my face, frowning and sighing.

Once I had removed the icing from my face, I picked up a piece of cake from the table beside me, walked into the middle of the 'battlefield' and planted it into the blonde's face.

"Chi-chan, does that mean you're on our side?" the twins suggested, gesturing to the spot beside them. I examined it for a moment before grinning and walking over. Tamaki, gasping, pointed a slender finger at us.  
"You've kidnapped my daughter!"

"Eh? Tono, she joined us willingly."  
Tamaki was already launching various cakes at us, and I mused on how big a mess we were making. Kyouya looked on with a hard expression, probably noting how much cake we were using and money we were spending. Our fight was stopped short, however, when the twins both got hit in the face with cake.

I sneaked away silently, avoiding suspicion before popping up beside Kyouya.  
"I'll pay for the cake."  
He frowned anyway.  
"I'll clean it up?"

In the end, we had a spotless Third Music Room, a grinning me, and two bored twins. I received two looks that I returned with a frown,  
"What?"

"You didn't have to volunteer us too." Kaoru pouted, heading for the door.  
"Well, I wasn't doing it myself." I rolled my eyes at him, "Besides, Tamaki did his part too."

Kaoru muttered something, already gone. I scoffed, turning to Hikaru to find him trying to sneak toward me. I glanced at the bucket of water in his hand, pulling a face and stepping away.  
"No way, Hikaru,"

"C'mon, Chi," he purred, taking two steps closer.

I turned tail, ducking away from him before a wet sponge went into my face. I blinked a few times as it slid down, and then picked it up.  
"This means war."

I made my way toward him, managing to skid close enough to him to stuff the wet weapon down his shirt. He frowned, reaching down to remove it before giving me a disappointed look. Almost as if asking if that was the best I could do. Had a bucket of water not splashed down on me, I might have commented.

Eyes wide, I turned to see Kaoru wiggling his eyebrows at me. I looked down at myself, and then back at him before pulling him into a hug. He tried in vain to scramble away, and when a pair of arms latched onto my waist and pulled me back, I pushed my hair from my face.

I looked over my shoulder to find the other Hitachiin grinning playfully down at me. I noted that, in one hand, he still had the sponge. I turned in his arms, standing on my toes and brushing my lips against his, discreetly reaching down and pulling the sponge from him.

Wringing it our over his head, I stepped back with an amused grin, watching him blink in surprised before giving his brother a look.  
I immediately turned tail again to run.

I ran into the chest of a dry, slightly shocked, somewhat annoyed cousin. Kyouya twitched, holding me at arm's length, and then looking back at the twins. I gave a nervous smiled, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"You were supposed to be cleaning." He deadpanned finally, gaze dropping back to me.  
"Well… We were."

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and exited as quickly as he had come. I hadn't missed the amusement flashing in his eyes. I noted that Midori was standing by the door, barely containing her laughter, trying to keep herself mostly composed.

She turned, waved at me-I grinned back-and followed my cousin out the door. I looked at the twins, finding both of them snickering and wet. It was actually an adorable picture.

"You unscrupulous twins!" was heard from behind us and we all found that Tamaki was looking on in horror. "You've defiled my darling daughter!"

"Ah, Tono, it's only water…" they shrugged, sharing a look.  
"Tamaki, it's fine, really…" I insisted, both hands in the air.

"Then again," Kaoru sighed,  
"Maybe we were doing this just to get a better view of-" Hikaru was cut off by a yelp from the blonde.  
"You devils!"

He had no idea.

0oOo0

I crossed my arms under my chest, eyes narrowed at the wall. I had chosen a public place, a park. I was glaring impatiently at the wall of a building across the street. And then I saw the limo pull out 'perfect' male stepping out. He was still wearing a suit. A look of mild disgust crossed Shuji's features as he approached me, nose wrinkled in disdain.

"A commoner's park?" he sneered, mouth open to continue.

"Shut up."

"What?" the scorn in the words was easy to hear, and I lifted my chin defiantly.

"I came here only to tell you one thing." I hissed, prodding him in the chest with a scowl. "I refuse to marry you-engaged or not. I don't care what either of our parents wan, or what you want. I have a mind, and this is my life; I don't plan on throwing it away for some jackass.

"And how do you plan on that?" The surprise washed from his features as he stepped toward me, frowning. "In only few days, you will be in America."

"I cannot marry you for a few years, right?" he rolled his eyes at me, "In a few years, I will be able to legally disown my father; thereby allowing myself to come back to Japan. My mother won't stop me." Or, I hoped she wouldn't.

"And you think it's that easy?" he stepped past me, taking my hand and pulling me along. "I will not be giving this up without a fight-the chance I have here is once in a lifetime."

I snatched my arm away with a snarl, brushing my skirt down. "You do not touch me."  
"And why not?"  
"Because," I started calmly, "I have pepper spray, and you are defenseless."

0oOo0

0oOo0

_**A/N;;**_

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. OR BE EATEN**_

_**BY MUTANT SQUIRRELS. OR MUTANT BABIES.**_

_**Mao~**_

_**...**_

Enter Shuji again. Don't you just hate him? It's okay Chi obviously does too.

So, all spelling and grammar errors? I'm working on fixing them. Ah, Firefox, you do wonders.

Also; This chapter is just leading up to the next and the sequel, and it's a lot of explaining.

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

I have leekspin[dot]com

It's pretty winsome.

...

I want to have at least 100 reviews by the end of this story/the sequel all together.  
How many chapters left? I decided it's easy to count.

...

Review Corner

...

I think my poll is working. IF IT IS... Vote please. There are, so far, only two votes.  
If not, Pm me your vote.

WHAT IS THIS EVEN. We have a three way tie.

...

VOTE.  
Because I, want you! -ponting finger at you with a too-serious face and Lincoln costume on-


	24. Extra Exits

**X** is for

_**[e][X]**tra **[e][X]**its _

0oOo0

Paradise.

It was the only word to describe my second-to-last last day with the Hosts. Not that they knew it was my last day in Japan, but they still managed to brighten up my sour mood. The festival was going on for the next few days-I wouldn't be attending, as they would soon find out-and the customers were almost as excited as Tamaki. Speaking of which…

"Chi!~" Tamaki bounded over to me, grinning enthusiastically. "Aren't you excited?"  
I forced a smile, looking back down at my hands ruefully. "Of course, Tamaki."  
"You don't sound enthusiastic." He pouted, eyes going big and his bottom lip jutting out.  
"Just nervous." I replied truthfully.

I looked up at Hikaru, smiling slightly as Mori congratulated him. Of course he was good at driving the carriage; the Hosts seemed to be able to do anything. In little time, all of us had piled into the carriage. I was still masquerading as Chihiro to avoid suspicion, of course.

I leaned against my fist, eyes staring unfocused at the watching girls, students, and adults. I managed to ignore the chatter, even as we headed toward the opening ceremony. But then… I glanced at Tamaki, confused by the way he was talking.

Something was wrong; and it had nothing to do with my leaving.

We were dressed as waiters, and I was currently sitting with an older woman and her daughter. She was a regular of mine; Yuki Satami. Her mother was Erie. They both shared long dark hair and bright blue eyes that lit up their faces. I was going to miss her, somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Your daughter is a pleasure to have around." I assured her, smiling as much as he ever did.

"Ne, see okaa-chan? He's so," she sighed here, nudging her mother.  
The woman blushed, waving her daughter off, embarrassed.

I caught sight of Tamaki charming an older woman into loving the Host Club, Hunny and Mori looking adorable as always, and the twins cooing over everyone's love… And some pity. Can't forget the pity. I twitched in disbelief, turning my gaze on my cousin… Who was practically forcing everyone to love his methods.

"Impressive." I mused, awaiting someone to join me.

Haruhi, for the life of her, seemed to be as annoyed with the acts as I inwardly was. They had gone to new levels.  
And then…

And then I saw her.

Watching Tamaki with a predatory look, brown hair and blue eyes neat and composed. She was beautiful. I didn't like the look she gave Haruhi. I didn't like the look she gave me when she noticed me. And I didn't like the feeling she gave off naturally. Arrogance, condescendence.

I turned away when the brown haired father of Tamaki entered, and when Haruhi was called over I drifted to the girl with determination. Her eyes narrowed on me slightly, but mine went to Haruhi. She had, obviously, just figured out how alike the blonde and his father were.

"I'm Chihiro." I said finally, turning to face her again.  
The girl looked bored, examining me with those binoculars in a peculiar manner.  
"And you are…?"

"I didn't have time to receive an answer, head snapping to the side at the sound of a hand meeting skin. Kyouya's father had just slapped him. I froze for a moment before starting again when he finally spoke up.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time?" Kyouya crouched, retrieving his glasses from the floor slowly, "You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name."

I gritted my teeth before turning to find the mysterious visitor had moved, gone. I cursed, hands curling into a fist before retreating to my friends. Kyouya had just walked away when I finally got there, and I watched him closely. I couldn't follow him; it wasn't as if I had anything to say to him.

"He's not always like that." The remaining Hosts turned to me, frowning nonetheless. I didn't bother to say anything else, crossing my arms and turning to a customer with the slightest smile.

I tried not to dwell on what had happened, forcing myself back into the role I had taken on. The Host Club had taken some kind of toll on all of us, even if we wouldn't admit it. And despite that…

"The Host Club is an amazing place. It's…" I rubbed the back of my neck, watching the girl and her mother with slight embarrassment, "It's the only place I can really be me."

0oOo0

"Ah, that's so sweet. So that's Tamaki-senpai's grandmother?"  
I said nothing when I stopped beside the twins, watching the gray haired woman with a frown.

"I hate that woman." Hunny muttered, just loud enough for us to hear. I had to agree. I recognized the girl Tamaki was swiftly ordered the escort, though I said nothing of it.

Éclair Tonnerre.

0oOo0

"Chi?"  
I ignored whichever twin was behind me-I didn't have time to figure it out-and continued to scribble down the information I needed. I shrugged off the hand prodding my shoulder, frowning when it rested there and shook me slightly. I swatted at it absently, continuing with my writing.

"Chi-"  
"What!" I snapped finally, turning to face him. It was Kaoru.

I tugged my newly put on red tie looser, glaring up the 'offender'. He looked a bit taken aback, so I sighed and folded the paper, slipping it into my pocket as I stood.  
"Look, Kaoru-"

"I'm not Kaoru." I flinched, looking up to find that it indeed was not. "You never get us mixed up."  
"Yes I do." I corrected him, walking past before stopping when he latched onto my wrist.  
"No." He frowned, "You don't."

"So, I made a mistake."  
I groused, tugging out of his grip and exiting the room.

It felt weird; wrong, to not be able to tell them apart for once. I stopped when he called my name, sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose. Giving an almost indignant huff, Hikaru stopped in front of me.  
"What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing. Just…" I hesitated, groping in the darkness for an answer. "My father and Shuji and…" It wasn't too much of a lie, but it still felt wrong. "Don't worry, Hikaru, I'm fine."

"He didn't-"  
"No," I cut him off quickly, shaking my head. "He hasn't."

The conversation ended when a customer called for me and, annoyed, I gave a goodbye and turned to face her. She practically dragged me outside to show me to her parents, grinning and gesturing wildly.

When I did, finally, return inside, it was to the sight of a saddened Host Club. I caught the end of the explanation to Tamaki's life, to his grandmother, and couldn't help but look away from Haruhi.

"He'll be fine. The Host Club is his refuge. When all is said and done," My cousin looked back to Haruhi with a smile, "He still has us."

I managed to smile, nodding at Haruhi as her eyes passed over me. The doors opened seconds later, making all of us turn our heads. Tamaki looked far too serious, Éclair smiling by his side. I went stiff when he told us he had an announcement, uneasy.

"As of today, Lady Éclair and I are officially engaged." Her smile became smug, and my eyes widened substantially. "Furthermore, the Host Club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran Fair." You could've heard a pin drop at the tense silence.

I reached blindly for something to grab, settling on the hand to my left. If the Host Club was dissolving… What was going to happen to all of us? Not only that, but it shattered my hopes of returning to Japan at all. The Host Club was…without it, none of us would be the same.

"That is all."

0oOo0

"This club is so…" the coupled looked around, and then back to their daughter. Shy little Kaide from my first day as a host was enduring her parent's mockery. I frowned, "Ridiculous. Useless."

I walked over briskly, scowl adorning my features and one of my hands pocketed. Both seemed surprised, recognizing my outfit as one of the Hosts. I flicked black hair from my eyes, narrowing them in both angry and annoyance.  
"I would appreciate it if you would kindly shut your traps."

"What?" the woman, startled, gasped.  
"Young man, you have no right-" her husband started.

"I have every right." I snapped insolently, "You're mocking the Host Club."  
Both looked ready to retaliate, but I held up a hand with a snarl.  
"I am a proud member of this club. It's the most important thing to me. Do you even know anything about the Host Club? No." My frown went to a curled sneer, "This club means more than you could even imagine to a lot of people. And…"

I stopped, blue eyes turning away and I stuffed my other hand in my pocket as well.  
"And the members of this club are amazing people. They work so hard, and do so much, and go through so much. _You_," I hissed, "Have no right to talk about the Host Club like that."

I briefly caught sight of Tamaki walking past, noting that he had paused and was watching with wider eyes than usual. I frowned, closing my eyes and looking back to the man and his wife.  
"It'll please you to know tomorrow is the Host Club's last day."

I felt my heart twist and I turned away pausing and ruffling Kaide's hair affectionately before continuing on my way. I stepped down the stairs slowly, pausing once to catch Casanoda talking with a girl around his age. I also caught sight of a certain girl who loved teacups and her fiancé.

Looking at them made something break inside of me, and my gaze turned sad as I continued down.  
_"The Host Club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran Fair."_

0oOo0

"This isn't happening." I gasped, clutching my knees and bowing my head. I shuddered at the mere thought of the end of the Host Club, shaking my head. I was in my room, feeling equally terrified and angry. "This can't… Dammit!" I stood up abruptly, shaking my head.

"I hate her," I seethed, kicking the suitcase against the wall. It fell sideways, hitting the floor with a thud. I looked up abruptly at the sound of the door opening, finding my friend in my sights.

In a second Midori was staring in shock at me room, and I was staring in shock at her. She wasn't supposed to be in my room-or even at my house. I had planned on just going, just leaving and letting them find out. She blinked a few times, stepping toward me.

"You weren't even going to tell us, were you?" she asked quietly, black hair hiding her eyes. I looked away guiltily. "You're still going… Kyouya… Kyouya has a plan-and things can be fixed." She clenched a fist, looking to the side. "You're being an idiot."

"No." I said quickly, eyes narrowed as I stepped away from her and turned to prop my suitcase back up. She frowned, almost with pity, and shook her head. "I'm not being an idiot. I'm being realistic." I grinded my teeth together, exiting onto the balcony and shaking my head. "The Host Club is dissolving after tomorrow anyway. There's… Things change."

I moved to lean my hands on the balcony slowly, eyes downcast.  
"Tamaki's just being rash. Kyouya-"  
My hands went tight on it as I looked over the edge, trying to ignore the tree to my right. "No, they can't fix it. This isn't something you just fix, Midori. Just stop trying to talk me out of it."

She looked like I had backhanded her. "Why?"  
"It's nothing you did." I muttered, "Nothing any of you did. I told you; there's no way for this to work."

She gave me a look of realization, getting closer. "Is this about Hikaru? Your dad?"

"Why does everyone assume that!" I snapped, rounding on her, "Everything isn't about him! Or my dad!"  
"Sorry," she bit her lip, eyes averted from me. "What… What is this about, then?"

"Everything." I murmured, leaning back against the railing. She avoiding my gaze, and I avoided hers. The air went tense, and I turned my head to the sky. I had a feeling she was going to keep trying. I hated when I was right.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, during the..."  
"So, you're just not going to the festival?"  
"Why," I scoffed, "Would I go to the festival?"

"I don't know," she said defensively, "Maybe to say goodbye."

I hesitated, shaking my head. "Stop it, Midori, I need to take care of myself first. I have things to do." I turned my head away, crossing my arms. "I can't say goodbye to them.

"He loves you." She said desperately.

"Midori," I groaned, closing my eyes, "Stop. I don't care what he told you." I paused, frown turning into a scowl. "Or why, either."  
"He didn't have to tell me." She informed me, taking a few steps toward me. "It's obvious."

"I have to go." I pleaded, shaking my head again. She stepped even closer.

_"You_ love _him."_  
I didn't deny it, I stopped lying. I ended up fighting tears I didn't know I still had. "That doesn't matter. It never mattered."

Midori furrowed her brows both in anger and to ward off tears as well.. "How can you do that?" she snapped, grabbing my upper arm. "How can you look at someone and realize you're _made for each other _and-"

"Real life doesn't work that way!" I snarled, snatching my arm away from her. "It isn't a fairytale! There aren't always happy ending. And love isn't always enough."

She continued to glare at me, but turned and walked to my door. She hesitated, acid in her next words. "Go then. But you're the one who has to live with the consequences."

"I know."

0oOo0

_**Mao~**_

_**...**_

Damn it. I thought I uploaded this but-of course-no. So, now I'm rather annoyed. I have the next chapter done; I'm putting it up right after this. So, make sure you read them both.  
If you read my terrible Author's notes, put 'prisoner 1 is a nice guy' somewhere in your review. I just want to see who actually does. I need two Z words. If I don't find them; I'm using Zero percent as the last chapter. Which, spoiler, refers to how far she is in her plans, and how she has to start over. When the last chapter comes out, the first of the SEQUEL will be coming out as well. I'm already almost three chapters into the sequel.

So far, The Devil Holds No Change is leading by two votes. Want something else? Vote.  
I had a shit ton to say here, but I don't remember now. So. Yeah. Read. Vote. Yada yada yada.

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

I have leekspin[dot]com  
It's pretty winsome still.  
And memebase[dot]com

And a some snow cones.

Also; I see you have favorited/alerted this story. Y U NO HELP ME?

...

I want to have at least 100 reviews by the end of this story/the sequel all together.  
The next chapter is the last D:

But! When the last chapter comes out, so will the sequel~

...

I'm still too lazy and occupied for reviews. But; I love all of you. Really. You make my day on so many levels. Every time I see I got a review I go 'jhrjkrenjYES.' I actually make unintelligible noise before saying yes. No joke.

...

_I think my poll is working. IF IT IS... Vote please. There are, so far, only two votes._  
_If not, Pm me your vote._

**WHAT IS THIS EVEN**. Suddenly, there are 7 votes.  
So, 'The Devil Holds No Change' is in the lead by two votes. -nodnod-

Also; If you think the name is too long, another name for it will be Paper Cranes, because that works too. I would prefer the voted title, though. I will explain the chapter titles for the sequel in the first chapter, because it could be confusing. BUT, I have the other ones because I was keeping to the Devil theme. Because, y'know, they're devils.

...

VOTE.  
Because I, want you! -pointing finger at you with a too-serious face and Lincoln costume on-


	25. Yearning for Yesterday

**Y** is for

_**[Y]**earning [for] **[Y]**esterday / [Say Goodbye to Yesterday] _

0oOo0

After Midori had left, I couldn't do much more than sit and stare at the wall. I wished Kiri was still there, talking me through it. She always knew what to do. She always got it right. She…  
"Why aren't you here?"

I had a feeling the answer was because I had regained some of my lost sanity. I sighed, tossing my things into the backseat of the limo and trudging back inside.

The maids, despite knowing I would be leaving soon, were still cleaning tirelessly. I paused; clearing my throat and watching the only maid in the main room turn to me. She bowed, smiling and looking up at me enthusiastically. It was a little weird,  
"You are all free to quit cleaning the house. There's no need. But… tell everyone that they are still employed here. Everyone."

She blinked a few times before giving me a soft look.  
"Arigouto, Chi-sama."

I left with nothing else to say, taking a shower and stepping out before tugging on pajamas. I wandered aimlessly for a while before stopping at the room my mother stored her most recent things, most of which had yet to be released. My gaze fell on them all, brushing through the designs and patterns easily.

I stopped, walking forward and running my fingertips along the edge of one. It was dark purple, with strapped sleeves. The bottom edge had wide frills on it, though I couldn't deny how much I liked it. Simple, elegant, cute. I looked in the mirror before blinking and jumping, startled.

The first thing I has seen was my eyes, my face. I had mistook myself for Kiri for a moment, and it was a terrifying thought.  
"I know, I know." I sighed to me reflection, "Kiri would do it."

0oOo0

"Otou-san."  
"What are you doing calling me? You should be on your flight."  
"I… I had to push the flight back a bit. There's… I ran into a bit of trouble. I'll be arriving tomorrow morning."

I flipped my phone shut with a frown before snapping the battery out and resting it on the table. Despite myself, I had thrown my suitcase and bag in the back of the limo, but I was still standing in my room, looking in the mirror. Maybe Midori was right and I was being stupid, but I was still going.

My gaze slid from my short hair to my eyes, and then to the dark purple dress I was wearing. It didn't suit the theme the Hosts had set up, but that was still at Ouran and I didn't want to change into it anyway. So, slowly, I slipped into the black flats and walked down the stairs carefully, apprehensive.

"I won't be seeing this place for… I don't know how long. I'll miss it, somehow." I murmured, running my hand along the door before closing it. When I entered the limo, the driver immediately started toward the school, glancing back at me in the mirror ever now and again.

"Thank you, Jui-san. I know it's short notice, but…"  
"It's the least I can do, Chi-sama."  
"It's just…"  
"We'll all be missing you; you're a pleasure."

"Thank you, Jui-san."

I smiled and shook my head, opening the door and stepping out slowly. Somehow Ouran had more appeal to me than usual; probably because it would be my last time seeing it for at least a couple years. I shudder at the though, though I shook my head and continued anyway.

Feeling slightly scared for the future, I slowly walked toward the main building, pausing at the fountain. I made my way more hastily toward where we would be meeting for the last time, stopping outside. I leaned my ear against the door, hoping to hear Tamaki babbling and Kyouya sighing, Hikaru and Kaoru joking, Hunny talking to Haruhi, Mori making some small, but meaningful, comment. I just wanted everything to be back to normal, but…

"How could he be so stupid?" Kyouya snarled. "Evidently, Tamaki is planning to return to France." My eyes went wide, and I leaned impossibly more on the door, worried frown falling onto my features.  
"Tama-chan is going to leave us?" Hunny said quietly,  
"You're kidding me! He can't just let it end so suddenly."  
"Hikaru…"

I stepped back two steps, hand shaking as it fell from the doorknob. I knew I wasn't going to be there, but still… Tamaki couldn't just leave like that. It was so wrong. It was the last thing I would've thought could happen. He couldn't destroy the last thing we all had. They had.

I didn't move when everyone came rushing from the room, stopping almost abruptly after noticing me. Kyouya was standing in front of me in moments, settling a hand on my shoulder and turning me around. He gave a light push and I started moving, following closely beside them.

"No way, Tamaki." I hissed to myself, "You're not doing this to them, too."

0oOo0

We were stopped by guards for lady Éclair before we could even get in the car. I curled one hand into a fist, scowling before letting a smirk slither onto my features. Hunny and Mori could take care of them, I knew. But I could hold my own if I had to-Hunny, Kyouya, and Mori had practically forced me to learn some form of protection-the only problem was that the two were nowhere to be seen.

I found myself pulled behind Hikaru though, Haruhi behind Kaoru. I ignored the false apology we received, suddenly very much wanting to tell Kyouya his father was an ass. I started when Kyouya brought down the side of his fist on the hood of the car, denting it noticeably.

I hadn't known he was capable of that at all, it was frightening. It also made me realize his initials were K.O., but that wasn't important. What was important was the lack of protection we had from the black-clad guards who were ready to stop us at all costs.

Hunny and Mori made a dramatic entrance as well, carriage storming quite a few men out of the way. I stepped forward away from the twins with a grin.  
"Hell yes."

"Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hill's bypass, you can cut them off." Hunny leapt down and Mori stepped down with ease, the men backing away in surprise. Both twins climbed onto the carriage hastily, looking back at us. Despite knowing what they could do, I was rather hesitant of leaving the other three teens behind.

Looking to Mori, I smiled carefully. "Thank you."  
Even if he was about to fight, he looked back to me and nodded. Kyouya gripped Haruhi's shoulders as I climbed on, and whispered something in her ear before shoving her forward.

"Now go! This is your chance!"

The carriage took off quickly, and I found myself stumbling as I hadn't sat. I found myself gripping the seat too-tightly, listening to Kaoru ask Hiakru to slow down. The older sibling objected quickly, leaning closer to the horses. I frowned, looking over at Haruhi.

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back." He panted, clutching the reins tighter.  
"But Hikaru!"  
"If it wasn't for Tamaki…the two of us would still only be lost souls! We were only able to become friends with everybody because the Host Club brought us together."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. And it was being ripped apart at the seams. I glanced at the three companions I had with me, keeping silent. I couldn't say anything; it wouldn't have been right for me to say anything. I was doing exactly what Tamaki was doing.

Except, nobody knew I was going. They knew I was supposed to-but not so soon. Not so suddenly. They had a plan, and they were trying to help me. But I was throwing that away. It made me feel guilty, grateful, and sad. I felt so selfish.

"To think that all of it could end so suddenly like this…"  
"I'm sorry, guys." I whispered, knowing they couldn't hear me.  
"Is something that I can't tolerate!"

At that moment, I felt extremely guilty. But I had no time to dwell on it, as we went into the air, and I fell to my knees, clutching at the seat. A flash of blue slammed through my vision, and I was very well aware that Hikaru had just gone flying.

My heart stopped and the minute we hit the ground again, I went tumbling onto the ground. I scrambled toward him, eyes wide, and Kaoru was quick to follow. I stopped right in front of him, watching Kaoru crouch down alongside the sitting teen.

I cursed under my breath, turning away from him and to Haruhi, who looked at us rather unfocusedly. I watched her for just a moment more before actually scurrying over to her. I stood there, frozen in front of her for another second before shaking my head.

"Don't let him to do this, too." I hissed, resting one hand on the wood. "You can't, okay?"  
She looked down at me and nodded once, pulling the wig off and letting it hit the ground. The coat came next, obscuring my vision before revealing her stepping into the seat.  
"Go get him."

I heard Hikaru, still sitting in the pumpkins, faintly. "What's she doing?"

She took off as fast as Hikaru had the first time, and I bowed my head. Both redheads were beside me quickly, staring after her. I blinked twice before glancing over at them and nodding.  
"She's getting Tamaki back."

I turned to actually face Hikaru, frowning. He'd hurt his arm when he went out the carriage. I sighed, reaching forward and shaking my head,  
"And you tell me to be careful."

He had no time to retaliate, seeing as the rest of our friends had caught up to us. I sighed, shaking my head. I turned back toward the path, breaking into a run on the dirt. I was followed by five other pairs of feet, each of us stopping at the edge where the dirt slid into a steep hill, eventually hitting the road. I paused, stepping forward and skidding down on my feet.

I just caught sight of both Tamaki and Haruhi going over the edge of the bridge and hitting the water. I stared, wide eyed, even as the others joined me. All of us went as quickly as possible, getting into a car that Kyouya had called for us and making our way to where they would, hopefully, end up going to shore.

And they did, the blonde holding her bridal style. I sighed in relief, closing my eyes.  
"Haru-chan~!"

The twins and Hunny rushed down the steps and to them, leaving me staring after them with Kyouya and Mori.  
"Oh man, he's such a moron."

"He is." I looked up to the bridge to see Éclair and her driver idling, watching. I frowned, wondering just what we had all missed, before turning to Kyouya and chuckling. "But where would any of us be if he wasn't?"

I joined them in greeting our two friends back, punching the blonde in the arm half-playfully. He rubbed the spot with a frown, pouting and declaring that it had hurt,  
"Next time, don't do something so stupid. "

He blinked a few times, staring down at me before smiling in response.  
"Of course."

0oOo0

I sighed, leaning forward from my seat on the stone bench. Haruhi was being twirled around by Hunny and I couldn't help but laugh at how odd it looked. It would hurt, leaving, but I had to do it. I had to make this one decision, get every detail right. I had to take care of myself; and I couldn't do that in Japan.

I didn't have to heart to simply send my father to prison, nor the heart to actually run away. But all I had to do was wait and watch and get all the details right. Mori took Haruhi's hand next, twirling her around with the slightest smile on his face.

"At least they're enjoying themselves." I muttered, rubbing my arm absently.  
Kaoru got her next, passing her off to Hikaru, who's arm was in a sling. She accidently pushed a tad too hard, and I laughed as he pulled away and she apologized profusely.

Kyouya sidled up to me then, humming thoughtfully. I looked up at him with a grin, pleased.  
"It was smart of you; backing your father's company."  
"How did you know?" he questioned, raising a slender brow.  
"I have my ways."

I didn't want to tell him I had looked through his book, and that was his coined excuse for knowing things he ought not to. I blinked a few times, gesturing to the dancing persons.  
"You should dance."

He did just that, stealing a dance with Haruhi before Tamaki could get his hand in hers. I watched in amusement as the blonde roared about around them, displeased with my cousin. But Haruhi laughed, and Kyouya smiled in amusement.  
They were happy.

Kyouya gave the brunette a gentle push into Tamaki's arms, and I watched them give him a quizzical look. He bowed elegantly and leaving them to dance. I watched Midori pass by, and I stood, grabbing her elbow. She looked back in surprise, eyes getting larger as she stared at me.

"Chi…"

"It's your dance." I informed her quietly, gesturing toward Kyouya and letting her go. She blinked a few times, and I shook my head at the unasked question. "Thank you, though."

She went without saying anything, and I watching him take her into his arms. I sighed, turning to go when I found myself staring at Hikaru. He couldn't wear his coat with the sling, but he was still grinning enthusiastically. I took his held out hand, resting my free one just below his shoulder carefully.

I couldn't resist a smile, and I looked up to find him looking rather pleased. Golden eyes met blue and I had to look away slightly,  
"I see you saved me the last dance." He said smoothly, pulling us in a circle.  
"We only got here in time for two dances." I pointed out.  
"Must you ruin my fun?"

I chuckled, grinning up at him and stopping when fireworks sounded. I looked up, finding that we were once again with the rest of the Hosts. The fireworks were, in short, amazing and beautiful. Only the best at Ouran Academy, I suppose.

"Guys," I mused suddenly, tilting my head to the side and watching them all look toward me. "I…" there were no words for goodbye, so I smiled. "Thank you."

0oOo0

_**Mao~**_

_**...**_

I put out a chapter before this to...So, make sure you read them both.

If you read my terrible Author's notes, put 'prisoner 1 is a nice guy' somewhere in your review. I just want to see who actually does. I need two Z words. If I don't find them; I'm using Zero percent as the last chapter. Which, spoiler, refers to how far she is in her plans, and how she has to start over. When the last chapter comes out, the first of the SEQUEL will be coming out as well. I'm already almost three chapters into the sequel.

So far, The Devil Holds No Change is leading by two votes. Want something else? Vote.  
I had a shit ton to say here, but I don't remember now. So. Yeah. Read. Vote. Yada yada yada.

On another, important, note. The last chapter is centered around 1. Chi's thoughts. 2. A bit of Kiri. 3. Memories. 4. Her being on a plane and watching everything leave. 5. The Hosts-third person-finding out she just kinda left.

Aaaaand...

6. Leading up to the sequel.

...

To my dear, shadowy readers,

I have leekspin[dot]com  
It's pretty winsome still.  
And memebase[dot]com

And a some snow cones.

Also; I see you have favorited/alerted this story. Y U NO HELP ME?

And I would luff your reviews. :3 Please? Because the sequel is coming? And your reviews affect it?  
-cough-beg-coughcough-

...

I want to have at least 100 reviews by the end of this story/the sequel all together.  
The next chapter is the last D:

But! When the last chapter comes out, so will the sequel~

...

I'm still too lazy and occupied for reviews. But; I love all of you. Really. You make my day on so many levels. Every time I see I got a review I go 'jhrjkrenjYES.' I actually make unintelligible noise before saying yes. No joke.

...

_I think my poll is working. IF IT IS... Vote please. There are, so far, only two votes._  
_If not, Pm me your vote._

**WHAT IS THIS EVEN**. Suddenly, there are 7 votes.  
So, 'The Devil Holds No Change' is in the lead by two votes. -nodnod-

Also; If you think the name is too long, another name for it will be Paper Cranes, because that works too. I would prefer the voted title, though. I will explain the chapter titles for the sequel in the first chapter, because it could be confusing. BUT, I have the other ones because I was keeping to the Devil theme. Because, y'know, they're devils.

...

VOTE.  
Because I, want you! -pointing finger at you with a too-serious face and Lincoln costume on-


	26. Zero Percent End

**Z** is for

_**[Z]**ero [Percent]_

Chi, still seated on the couch, frowned at the clock. Her father, she predicted silently, would rip her throat out for skipping the flight. She had changed her mind-opting to stay and-HA. You believed that, didn't you?  
Well, keep reading this anyway. I swear, none of you read my author notes. So, now they're to be placed at the top.

Seriously: Why can't you read these?  
Some of you don't even KNOW there's a sequel. Which, by the way, won't be arriving until you review and tell me that yes, you did read this.  
In truth, it pisses me off to know so few of you read these. It makes everything pointless; you won't even know the sequel's out.

So, yeah, sequel and all that good stuff, ne? I'm going to ge back and thoroughly edit this story, by the way. The actual chapter is awaiting you below.  
Listed to Linkin Park - Shadow of the Day as you read. It really goes with this chapter.

_\Zero Percent/_

_"Kiri?"  
"What is it, pipsqueak?"  
"Shuddup, I'm not a pipsqueak."  
"Fine. What is it pint-sized-"  
"Kiri!"_

I could remember everything, every detail and move and thought. I smiled, leaning back into the seat and averting my gaze out the window. The fair was over by then, everyone back to their normal lives. Normal. Not that they had ever been normal, but as close as they could get.

_"Kiri-chan?"  
"Sen?"  
"Thanks for coming to see me."  
"No problem, pipsqueak."  
"Hey!"_

I closed my eyes momentarily before directing them to the ceiling. An elderly woman sat beside me slowly, almost cautiously. When I glanced over, she grinned in a way that seemed almost too young for her years. I looked away, gaze unfocused on the ceiling.

"A little young, aren't you, to be traveling so far alone?"

I blinked, looking over at the woman. She smiled politely and I sighed.  
"No, not really…I mean."  
"I understand, child." She chuckled good humoredly, but I couldn't return the smile.

I frowned because no, she didn't understand, but I closed my eyes again anyway. There was no time to suddenly go being regretful and wanting to get off the plane. I would have to, as my friend had said, live with the consequences. I felt my eyes prick and, in my annoyance, I shoved the heel of my hands into my eyes.  
_"I have to take care of myself, first."_

I pulled my hands away with a nod to myself, forcing a smile again. I could almost hear the poisonous retort on Midori's tongue, and my smile slipped. I tilted my head back, ignoring the sound of the woman and the man ahead of us in favor of the memories.

_"Hikaru," I sighed, "Stop poking me."  
"Then pay attention." He ordered sternly.  
Scowling, I opened my eyes to glare at him. He grinned back, and Kaoru gestured to the paper shoved in my face. Plans to inevitable annoy Tamaki, as was routine. I sighed, looking at them steadily over the paper.  
"Fine, I'll help you."  
"We knew you would~"_

0oOo0

Tamaki bounded enthusiastically to the door, excited and grinning. Kyouya was there, frowning and clutching something in his hand roughly. Tamaki, slightly oblivious, looked up hopefully into his friends eyes. Behind his glasses, anger, regret, and a sliver of betrayal flashed in his eyes. And that was then Tamaki worried.

"She's gone, Tamaki."

And that was all it took. It would've been quicker to call and arrange an emergency meeting; but neither boy thought about that when they got into the car. Hunny and Mori were picked up first, and then the twins, and then they made their way to Haruhi's.

Of course, by that time, they hadn't informed the others of Chi's departure. And that was why they practically forced themselves onto Haruhi and seated themselves absently around the little table.

"Kyouya-senpai," the twins whined, "Why are we all here?"  
"Have any of you heard from my cousin?"  
Silence met his question and for a long moment, everyone in the room watched the paper the bespectacled teen laid out of the table.  
"That," he started slowly, "Is why I'm here."

0oOo0

The house was large, and white, and too empty for my taste, but it would do for a few years. A few years until freedom, I reminded myself silently, biting down harshly on my lip. My parents were both here; only to welcome me, and then they would be off to whatever they planned on doing.

"Okka-sama, Otou-sama," My gaze drifted to the other inhabitant of the room, and a sour smile met my lips, "Shuji-san."

I gave him the deadliest glare I could manage before sliding back into a role of obedience. I couldn't blow everything so quickly. I couldn't fuck up all my plans when I was only at zero percent.  
"It's lovely." I said quietly, after my mother's inquiry.

I hated it.

0oOo0

"What do you mean she left!"  
"Hikaru, calm down-"  
One twin rounded on the other angrily, "How do you expect me to calm down!"

"Chi-chan just left?"  
"Yeah."

One hand already curled into a fist, Hikaru Hitachiin turned his glare back to the table. Haruhi looked to be frowning, though her face was shadowed. Silence reigned again, cold and threatening.  
"I don't get it," Haruhi pointed out finally, "Why would she go through all that trouble just to leave?"

They received no answer, and Haruhi tilted her head to reread the scribbled down words on the paper. Chi, as it happened, had been more than careful enough to make sure it was delivered that morning. The room was tense again, air feeling much thicker than before.

_'To, The Ouran High School Host Club,_

_Jeez, that sounds too formal. But I don't really want to list down all of you, and I can't think of what else to call you guys. I guess you're reading it first Kyouya, and I would like it if you could let the others hear what I have to say too. It seems unfair to just go on as if I gave up for no reason._

_In fact, I really haven't given up. I guess you can say I've realized what I have to do. It sounds so stupid when I say it aloud, and I guess it sounds pretty dumb to you guys too. But I have to do this; for myself, and for Kiri. Which just sounds weird seeing as she's dead, but I feel like I owe her this much._

_Let me tell you guys before I ramble far too much: I'm sorry._

_If I felt like I could've I would have told you my flight was the night of the fair. I would've tried out your plan, too, but I have to make sure I fix everything. On my own, of course. That sounds pretty dumb too, but I really can't put it any other way._

_I'm going to miss all of you guys, and Midori. Don't forget to tell her I said that, by the way. I'm not quite sure when I'll be back-and it will be a while-but I think I can manage. I want you to know I'll be okay, because I don't want you to waste your time worrying, because I know what I'm doing now._

_Haruhi, I really want to wish you luck with become a lawyer. You'll do great, I know it. And I need to thank you, because I wouldn't have come up with this plan had it not been for you. Get yourself a boyfriend too; I'm rooting for Tamaki, by the way._

_Kyouya, don't waste any time trying to get me back to Japan. And please, don't try to call me or write letters. I won't respond, if you do. Which is selfish, I know, but I can't see anything from you guys without freaking out. It's pretty weird anyway. By the way, nee-san, good luck._

_Hunny and Mori, I hope that-when you graduate next year-you can go to university together and keep doing kendo and martial arts. Not that you would stop, and even if you did you would always be the best. Try not to get another cavity, Hunny, and make sure he brushes all the time, Mori._

_Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm not completely sure what to say here. Or, I am, but I'm not sure how to put it into words. Be nice to Tamaki while I'm gone, you give him too much grief. And keep up hopes, okay, things always work out. Just stay out of trouble, okay? _

_Tamaki, would you belive I had the hardest time writing this to you? I know; it's pathetic. I just have so much to thank you for. You gave me the family I always wanted, friends, everything. I think if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am. I'm actually rather glad you took me to the Host Club._

_I suppose I should really be thanking all of you, but my wrist hurts and I can't keep writing because my father wants me. I won't say goodbye, though, because that would mean we aren't going to see each other again. And we'll see each other again, right?_

_I'll be back.'_

The letter stopped after that, as promised, with no goodbye or signed name. Not that they needed it to be signed to know who had sent it; that much was fairly obvious. Again, everyone avoided looking at the white sheet in front of them. Tamaki turned to his best friend with a frown, violet eyes narrowed.

"Kyouya, something must be done." the blonde demanded, frowning.  
"I can't change anything, Tamaki," Kyouya sighed out, frustrated, "She's already in America by now-and I wouldn't be able to do anything to convince her to come back."

Cue more silence, and a happy call from the front door of 'Haruhi~'. The red haired Ranka bounced into the room happily, all but deflating when he noticed the Hosts and the unpleasant aura around the room. He raised a hand in question, mouth open to speak, when he caught sight of some of the words on the paper.  
"Oh, Haruhi,"

0oOo0

I frowned, staring up at the ceiling with distaste. The classroom was nothing like Ouran's, and the people were too loud. Not that I wasn't used to loud, it was just weird. I looked up from my paper when a hand brought itself down on top of my work.

"Hey, you." A boy probably a year my senior frowned at me, "You're that kid from Japan aren't you?"  
"Wow, your intellect surprises me." I mused blankly, rolling my eyes, "I really didn't think it was obvious-seeing as I only just arrived and you've never seen me before. Your power of deduction is astounding."

He blinked, trying to filter the sarcasm through before making an indignant noise. Ignoring him, I hooked my bag over my shoulder and stood, already walking away as the bell rang.

"Hey, wait up!" I turned to see a group of three racing after me, grinning and laughing. "That was awesome!"  
"Nobody ever talks to Brad like that-"  
"Didn't think you had it in you!"

_"Chi-chan~ that was amazing!"  
"Really Hunny, it wasn't-"  
"Mmm, you stood up for us, Chi-chan," the little blonde smiled up at me softly, "That's the best thing you can do."_

I frowned, looking away from the two girls and one boy slowly. They grinned anyway, practically dragging me to their table, as it was lunch. I blinked, eying them warily until food was shoved under my nose.  
"You're Cheh, right?"

I couldn't resist smiling and chuckling at that, giving a short shake of my head. The boy, Tyler as I'd heard him called in class, rubbed the back of his neck and gave a quiet apology.  
"Chi," I bowed instinctively, blushing before holding out a hand nervously. "Chi Matsumuri."

_'I'll be back guys, no matter what happens here'_

0oOo0

**End.**


End file.
